


My Rung In The Ladder

by garlicpolicing



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: (with eachother), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Rescue Missions, Rewritten Scene, Rhys is a beautiful pansexual idiot and Vaughn is a big gay dumbass, Slow Burn, i havent played tales in uhhhh years but guess who just bought it again THIS GUY, i love them both and writing this has been very like- healing, i tried to be as in character as possible but they might feel a little ooc and i apologize for that, ish, thanks ebay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-07-12 07:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 38,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garlicpolicing/pseuds/garlicpolicing
Summary: A casual conversation makes Vaughn question everything. Eventually, he comes to realize that, through the past ten years of their friendship, Vaughn has mistaken his love for admiration.But Rhys is dense, and Vaughn is a coward, so nothing can be done.(AU Where TFTBL never happens, or rather, starts differently)





	1. First Rung

**Author's Note:**

> I guess the explanation for this AU is Vazquez never throws Henderson out of the airlock, and Henderson is able to promote Rhys. Rhys, climbing the company ladder, aims to bring his two best friends with him. Don't worry, Fi and Sasha find their way in here ;0

“Right, well, I’m empty,” Rhys stood out of the corner booth they sat in, “I’m gonna get another beer. Vaughn, you need anything?”

He pointed to his best friend with his mechanical arm. Vaughn tapped the brown bottle and said, “I’m still nursing it, thanks.”

“Anyone else?” Rhys let his point scan the rest of the corner booth. Everyone shook their heads.

Yvette invited a couple, Savita, who worked in requisitions with her, and her husband Tom, who was a guard. Yvette hoped Rhys and Vaughn would be normal enough for someone outside her two dorky friends to find her cool, but she didn’t completely bet on it to work.

“Kay, well, be right back!” Rhys offered and shrug and headed to the bar. Vaughn watched the tall man snake his way through the sea of Hyperion employees. He smiled and laughed, greeting people who greeted him back, or rolled their eyes.

“So, Vaughn,” Savita tried to make small talk with the man she was so wholly unfamiliar with, “How long have you and Rhys been together?”

Yvette coughed into her sip of her cosmo, and brought her wrist to hide her laughter.

“Yeah, _ha ha_ , I get it,” Vaughn turned his head back to the table, “Like I haven't heard that before.”

“What?” Savita looked at him with confusion on her face, then to Tom, “Don’t they remind you of-”

“Yeah, my brother and his boyfriend,” Tom nodded, “Like, sweet and doting and shit. You must really love each other.”

“It’s just nice to see on Helios, is all” Savita shrugged, but she caught Vaughn’s face, which was riddled with confusion, “Wait, are you not together?”

“You were serious?” Vaughn asked. He tried to remain unflustered, but her turned into an excused mess, “N- No! Rhys and I! We’re bros! Buddies since- Literally as platonic as can be- No… Ha, no.”

“Oh, my bad,” Savita took a sip of her cider.

Yvette desperately tried to cover up her laughter, but coughed out an explanation, “They get that a lot, and they always respond that way.”

“Yeah, I can tell,” Tom laughed. He stretched out his arm, placing it at the edge of the booth, right over Savita’s shoulders. She scooted into him, looking at him through the corner of her eye.

She snapped back to the social situation, “So, uh, accounting, right? That’s what you do? What’s that like?”

Vyette stifled another laugh, and it made Tom laugh too. Vaughn let out an unamused and sarcastic laugh, and began to talk numbers. It wasn’t long before Rhys was back, and Yvette called out, “Rhys! Rhys is back.”

Vaughn paused his story and looked up at his buddy. He asked, “What’d I miss?”

“Vaughn was talking about his work in the accounting department,” Savita smiled.

“Glad I couldn’t make it,” Rhys put on his usual shit-eating grin and sank down into the booth. He stretched his flesh arm out, resting it on the top of the booth behind Vaughn, and Vaughn instinctively leaned in. He looked at his friend, then Yvette, who was smiling knowingly, then to the married couple. The booth was mirrored: the cozy couple, Yvette in the middle, and a couple of lifelong friends, sitting closely. Vaughn scooted closer to Yvette, and watching her roll her eyes at him, and then continuing to listen to Rhys speak.

“Tom, hey, aren’t you a guard? What do you do? What’s it like holding a gun?”

“Rhys!” Yvette leaned over the table to smack him.

“Nah, I get it. I don’t see much, just these corporate assholes thinking I’m a drone without a life or feelings,” he shrugged, then took a swig, “Figures. All these big-wigs treating me like garbage, but the moment someone threatens them, they leap behind me like I’m a saving grace.”

“Oh, honey,” Savita said condescendingly, pursing her lips and leaning into him, “You _are_ a saving grace. A big man with a gun.”

“Shut up,” he let out a breathy laugh, “And you, you’re a programmer, right?”

Rhys nodded, and began to hype himself up. Programming was a fine job, yeah, but Rhys made himself seem like the hero of programming. A man who literally threw out his own arm and eye to further himself in the game. Vaughn knew it all, he was there for it all, after all, they were best friends. Vaughn watched him as he spoke, not necessarily listening because, well, he’s heard the song and dance before: he dances over the Eridium deal, goes into the bonus, talking about the money in almost gross detail, and then bragging about all the shit his upgrades got him. His actions when he spoke, though, were always different. His smiles, his laugh, his gestures: all fresh, always new. Rhys in profile was also something that wasn’t hard to look at: the man had a strong jaw, high cheekbones, and when he smiled, a row of perfect teeth were revealed from behind his lips. On his temple was the jack that helped him easily datamine, with heavy scarring around it. Vaughn was suddenly reminded of the healing process his best friend went though after his heavy surgery, and shuttered a little.

“Right bud?” Rhys looked to Vaughn, but was shocked to see him crestfallen, “Whoa, bro, you good?”

“What?” Vaughn’s head snapped up. The sudden call of attention back to the reality he was so hardly grounded in hit him like a truck, “Oh, no, I’m fine. Just- buzzed? And I just got really tired all of the sudden. I think I’m gonna pay my tab and head out.”

“ _Nooo_ ,” Rhys called out, “Don’t leave m- us, man. C’mon. One more beer?”

“Remember, I’ve got that expense report,” Vaughn said, pushing slightly into Rhys to get him to stand.

Rhys dropped his arm to hold his friend tight, “Yeah, and do _you_ remember how good you are with numbers and shit? No hangover can stop you.”

The flattery was nice, but what were bros for? Vaughn tapped the lip of his drink and said, “I said one beer. This is drink three. You guys can stay, I really don’t mind.”

The corner of Yvette’s mouth pulled into a slight frown, but all she could say was, “Fine, y’nerd. Miss out on all the fun. Lunch tomorrow?”

“No, no tomorrows yet! The night is still young,” Rhys waved her off, “Do you guys like shots?” Rhys asked.

Tom laughed and looked at Yvette, “I like this guy!”

Savita bit her lip, stifling a grin. Yvette embarrassed covered her face and said, “Rhys-”

But Rhys was already had a destination in his one-track mind. He squeezed Vaughn on the side and said, “One shot.”

Vaughn’s face twisted in anguish. He didn’t even like drinking _that_ much. But it was Rhys, and there were other friends, and there wasn’t much he could do.

“Fine,” Vaughn sighed, “Only one.”

But was there such a thing as an only when you’re so wrapped around someone’s finger? One shot turned to two, two to three, then another beer, fruity drinks, and before Vaughn knew it, he was laying on the ground of Yvette’s apartment, with Rhys on the couch.

But even in a drunken stupor, Vaughn had those words eat away at him. He and Rhys were often mocked for being each other’s best friend, and the most common, albeit least creative, method was to call them a couple. But actually getting mistaken for a couple? Genuinely misten for two men who loved and cared for one another in a romantic sense? The thought hadn’t crossed his mind until that point.

So he laid there, watching the blanket covered blinking of the lights in Rhys’ mechanical arm in the still, dark room. Doting. Loving. Kind.

Just like a couple of bros.

Vaughn awoke to Yvette, fully dressed and pinning her ID and keycard to her blouse, “Oh, good, you’re up. I’ve been trying you guys for the past thirty minutes. Can you get him up and out of here. I don’t know what Henderson’s gonna do if he’s late again.”

“Henderson won’t do shit,” Rhys put a pillow over his head, “The guys as soft as this pillow- Is it down?”

“It was your dumbass idea to drink more,” she said, putting her earpiece in, “I made coffee, feel free to take a cup _to go_.”

Vaughn stood, unsurefooted, and felt the acid slowly rise in his stomach. He let out an airy burp, and pulled the pillow away from Rhys’ face, “C’mon… Up.”

“I can skip my classes Vaughn,” Rhys rolled over, shoving his face into the crevice of Yvette’s couch, “All my professors love me.”

“I know how badly you want it to be, but,” he pulled Rhys by the shoulder, “This isn’t college.”

“I feel like I drank like it,” Rhys sat up, covering his mouth.

“If either of you barf on my floor, you’re dead,” Yvette crossed her arms, “C’mon! Up! Out! I gotta go too!”

Vaughn grabbed Rhys by the arm, pulling him up and off the couch. He let out a breath that only meant he was hungover, and Vaughn looped his arm over his shoulder, “Come on buddy, remember, two ibuprofen and a full glass of water, just like the good ol’ days.”

And it was just like the good ol’ days. Rhys would get too drunk to stand, Vaughn would get drunk, but to less severity so that he still had at least half a brain cell to take care of Rhys, and they’d crash at one of their dorms. Vaughn’s classes started at 8AM, so he’d leave a full glass of water and two ibuprofen on the bedside table for his bro for when he woke up.

“If you really wanna tell Henderson you’re not coming in, you can but-”

“Nah, nah, I gotta go. Dude gave me a promotion even though Vasquez threatened to throw him out the airlock,” he pressed the back of his hand to his mouth, hiding a burp, “I just might fall asleep at my desk.”

“Maybe Vasquez will throw _you_ out the airlock,” Yvette poured coffee in three travel mugs and handed them to her friends.

“You’d be so lucky,” Rhys said, mustering the best shit-eating grin he could when he felt like dying. Vaughn loved that smile- a million dollar smile that could get anyone to cave. No wonder he got the eridium deal. No wonder he was climbing the Hyperion ladder like it was a child’s playground. No wonder Vaughn stuck around him so much.

It was the smile. And everything attached to it.

Vaughn was lucky that he didn’t have to talk to anyone while he worked. He just sat in his office, by himself, running expenses on his computer. Rhys was right, the guy was good with numbers, even hungover, and Vaughn knew ways to get the hangover to pass quicker: finish his cup of coffee, steal a bagel from the common room, drink a large cup of water, and ease into some exercise.

A few minutes on the bike he kept in his office did the trick, and he was instantly feeling better. He pedaled faster on his bike to nowhere, knowing that Rhys was asleep at his chair: his legs kicked up on the desk, and his tie removed and cast over his eyes.

And still, everyone loved him. Vaughn didn’t get how being a schmooze came so naturally to Rhys, but he supposed it was in his blood. It had always been like that: Rhys, extremely likable, and Vaughn who was… well, they were very different.

But Vaughn made it no secret that he admired his best friend. It’s admirable to be a charismatic man, a good worker, a great friend, and a good looking dude rolled up into a money-making package. That was it, Rhys was a goal, a goal for him to strive to be like.

Vaughn wanted the smile and the laugh that could melt anything like ice and a blowtorch. Vaughn wanted the cool, laid back way of going through life. Vaughn wanted the lack of fear in all situations. Vaughn wanted a tall, thin, and flexible body with slight muscle definition.

And Rhys had all of this without trying. And Vaughn worked and worked and no matter how hard he worked, he couldn’t be what he wanted.

Frustrated, Vaughn pedaled faster, like he was running with his thoughts.

Why couldn’t _he_ be like that? Why couldn’t _he_ _have_ all that?

Why wouldn’t he have Rhys?

_Wait, what?_

His legs stopped pedaling, slipping out of the stirrups and having the full circuit of the pedals crash into the backs of his legs.

He swore, hopped off his bike, and looked around his office, as if his thoughts were a prank. Tom and Savita weren’t there, so why was their assumption in the back of his head still?

Doting boyfriends? He and Rhys? Not in a million years! He just wanted to be like his bro! He wanted to be a beautiful radiant light, a guy with endless positives, someone who could tell a good joke and look good doing it. He wanted to look like him, with his nicely done hair, his tattoos, and his _body_? Man, of course he wanted to be like that- like, like that ripple that he had down his chest? He wanted… to run a finger down it, slowly, lovingly.

He wanted it.

He wanted to be with it.

Fuck.

He held his head. It was the hangover. It had to be the hangover. He’d been with people while friends with Rhys! They just didn’t work out because… because they’d always come second.

Second to Rhys.

He literally fell to his knees in his office. It made _too_ much sense. His admiration was misplaced. It was… it was a crush.

His computer chimed, and Vaughn actually flinched, as if his thoughts were heard. It was Yvette.

_Stopped by Rhys’ office. Dude is passed out. Did you finish your expense report, because I’m hungry._

Vaughn typed out _Let me treat you to lunch. I need to ask you something._

Yvette responded _You know how to get me. Meet me at the usual spot._

Vaughn put his report on hold and clocked out for lunch. The familiar faces he passed in the halls made him flinch. People smiling and saying hi, asking him how he’s doing, Vaughn felt as if they could all read it on his face. Maybe they could, and they were mocking him. He couldn’t shake the anxiety. He turned the corner and physically ran into Yvette, letting out a yell as it happened.

“Whoa, shit dude,” Yvette straightened her blouse, “You almost ran me the hell over! And you’re really sweaty. What’s wrong with you?”

“Lunch, right?” Vaughn pulled his keycard out of his wallet, “I can cover you.” Vaughn turned on his heel, speedily heading into the courtyard.

“I mean, yeah,” Yvette trailed behind him, her heels clacking loudly against the hard floor, “Why are you running?” She looked behind her, “Did you fuck up your report? Are you getting thrown out the airlock?”

“No! I’d never- Would they do that?” Vaughn grabbed a tray, interrupting himself, “No, no. I just, I’m freaking out a little.”

Yvette loaded up her tray as well, “What else is new?”

“This! This is a new freak out!” Vaughn said in a hush, “It’s not about untimely death or raids or Helios falling from the sky, okay? It’s about- It’s about _me_.”

The fear in Vaughns light eyes were not hidden behind his green frames. His dampened hair clung slightly to his forehead and his breath was a bit hitched.

She held back saying anything snarky, and just nodded with concern written on her face, “Okay.”

Yvette followed Vaughn through the line, let him pay, and sat with him at a table for two. Around them, other employees on their break chatted and relaxed, and nobody paid any mind to the two of them. But Vaughn still sweat like he was being watched. He opened his water bottle and drank quickly, like he was stranded in the desert.

“Vaughn, babe, I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s wrong,” Yvette removed her earpiece and set it on the table.

Vaughn stopped drinking and looked at the piece of tech sitting on the table. Her ears belonged to him. Vaughn and Yvette weren’t as close as she and Rhys, but that was just because of who Rhys was. If anyone had the choice to be closer to Rhys over Vaughn, they’d choose Rhys. He’d choose Rhys, but that was his problem, wasn’t it?

He let out a little sigh, then a tiny laugh, which bled into manic laughter. He leaned closer, “How are you?”

“You’re freaking me out,” Yvette raised an eyebrow, “Are you, or are you not in danger?”

“I’m not in danger! No!” Vaughn laughed and leaned back, “I’m not… I’m in trouble.”

He let out a long sigh this time, and refused to let it be followed by laughter. She leaned in and hissed, “What did you do?” Vaughn worked with money, did he steal? He made enough to support himself, so why would he do that? Was he going mad?

“I didn’t _do_ anything,” Vaughn argued back, “I just… your friends! The uh, the guard and the lady you work with!”

“Tom and Savita?”

“Yeah, them! Remember what they said last night?”

“That you’re short?”

“No-“

“Carrying a gun is fun?”

“No, when-“

“Tom said finger gun fights were dumb, but Savita does them all the time!”

“No! About Rhys! And- Me and Rhys.”

“Oh,” she snickered, “What, you’re not still mad about that, are you?”

“I’m not mad,” Vaughn whispered, “I never was. But, it hasn’t left my head.”

Yvette finally took a bite of her lunch, and leaned back, “Oh yeah?”

“I just- do we really act like that?” Vaughn looked genuinely confused, “Like- doting?”

“Vaughn, I’ve seen you lick your thumb and clean ice cream off the corner of Rhys’ mouth.”

“I-“ He supposed that was true. But that wasn’t the point, “Okay… I guess it just got me thinking and- I think- What would you say if… shit.” He leaned in close, signaling her to do the same. She complied.

“What would you say if I said I, uh, wanted that?”

“What?” Yvette looked more confused than shocked.

“That,” he swallowed, “That I like Rhys. Like- not just a ten-years-of-friendship like. Like, kind-boyfriend like.”

Yvette raised both of her eyebrows, and stared Vaughn in the eye. Vaughn had the shame of harboring feelings for his best friend wash over him heavily, until Yvette asked, “Is that what you wanted to talk about?”

“What?” Vaughn didn’t understand how she was taking it so lightly, “Did you not hear me? I think I have _feelings_ for _Rhys_!”

“Yeah,” she said, as if he was telling her basic facts: Pandora is round, skags are deadly, Vaughn is in love with Rhys. She continued, “I thought we all knew that.”

“We?” Vaughn gripped the table, “Who’s we? Does Rhys know?”

“Does Rhys know anything?” Yvette rolled her eyes, “I said we meaning everyone else, me, them,” she made a nod toward the other folks eating lunch, “And I _thought_ you. But- Wait, did you _just_ figure this out?”

“I mean,” Vaughn signed, “Yes. But… how did you know?”

“I thought it was like- a character trait,” she shrugged and continued to eat. She feared the news would curb her appetite, but she was wildly wrong, “Like Rhys is a company man to a T. I’m the beauty and brains of this operation,” she drew a circle on the table with her finger. “And you,” she pointed at Vaughn, “Are the well-meaning numbers guy.”

“Wh- Wait, what?” Vaughn squinted, “How does me being an accountant mean I’m- I’ve got feelings for him?”

She explained, “Like if you had a bio that floated around over your head it would say ‘Vaughn, twenty-seven, accountant. A short and spunky dude who is a sidekick to Rhys, the man he is madly in love with.’”

“Spunk- _In love?_ I- I- Shit,” Vaughn put his head in his hands. It explained so much. His vehement admiration. His constant want to be around him. His hatred of Stacey- Well no, that was deserved. But still, Vaughn never imagined himself as the jealous type, but would see green when Rhys gave and received attention from beautiful women. It was why, even after ten years of friendship, Vaughn forced himself to avert his eyes when he saw Rhys at various states of undress, and also why he desperately wanted to look. Why he loved all of Rhys’ goofy jokes and mannerisms, and would always go along with them, because he was always in the mood to. Why, in the last finger gun battle they both participated in, Vaughn’s gun “jammed” and he let Rhys shoot him in the stomach. He loved every minute of Rhys holding him, crying over the spoils of war.

Sure, he was always certain he loved his bro, but Yvette saying the words _in love_ destroyed Vaughn.

“What the fuck do I do?” Vaughn acted as if this were urgent. Not like this was something that existed since high school.

Yvette laughed, “Just keep living your life man.”

“But- But, what about,” he clutched his chest, as if his feelings were a growth.

“What?” She sipped her coffee, “Do you think you wanna _act_ on this?”

“No, I just- How do I make it go away?” Vaughn asked, “Wait, act on it?”

“Get that, _hit_ that,” Yvette wiggled an eyebrow and laughed when Vaughn instantly turned pink. She gasped, and then leaned in and said, “Good lord, you want to don’t you?”

“Shut up!” Vaughn hissed.

“Why not?” Yvette shrugged, “It’s not like Rhys is getting any since-”

They both let out a spiteful tone, “ _Stacey_.”

“He isn’t,” Vaughn said as-a-matter-of-factly, “But that doesn’t mean I swoop in. Listen, he and I have been friends since junior year of high school.” Vaughn bit his lip, “Nothing has made our friendship change, and I think that… That _this_ might be groundbreaking enough that it would.”

“Nothing will change it. You know Rhys,” Yvette’s expression changed from smug to caring in a way that both eased and concerned Vaughn, “He’s dense. Like concrete. There’s not much groundbreaking you can do to him.”

But Vaughn knew Rhys better. Yeah, he was goofy, and came off as a bit dense, but he’d seen him torn up. He’d seen him broken and sad and uncomfortable. He’d seen him panic. Vaughn would die if he were the cause of any of that.

“I don’t think I can-”

“Okay, if not a full blown confession of love, why not just test the waters? Flirt back a little, make him laugh, that kind of thing. Maybe then _he’ll_ ,” she poked his shoulder, “approach _you_.”

The thought of Rhys approaching Vaughn in a more-than-platonic way made his brain feel like it was going through a deep fryer. His palms sweat and his throat felt dry. He hadn’t felt that bashful since college.

“Hey, or you don’t,” she shrugged, “I don’t care. That’s your choice to make Vaughn.”

“I-” A creak came from his dry throat. He took a swig of his water, swallowed, and then cleared his throat. He continued, “I- I think I’m gonna have to weigh my options.”


	2. Next Rung

_ I’m gonna have to weigh my options _ .

He said that like he had a choice. Like he could just press undo on years of suddenly realized repression. 

But he still weighed them. Would losing Rhys be worth telling him that he might think of him a little bit more than a bro? Not at all. Would flirting with him the way he flirts with others kill either of them? Not likely.

_ Yvette, I’m in. Not all in, but a little in. _ Vaughn typed the message, then pressed send. Only moments later, a text was sent back.

From Rhys.

_ All in to what? Lunch? _

Vaughn’s heart felt like it was going to explode in his chest. Did he already ruin it? Did he already make a mockery of himself? How could it end before it began?

_ Vaughn wants to get drinks again tonight. Just no shots. That’s what he meant. I asked him over lunch. _ Yvette covered for him.

It wasn’t often that Vaughn texted Yvette solely, so for him to immediately go to the group chat titled  _ Hyperion Heroes (NOT NERDS), _ which had gone through many name changes (mostly Yvette and Rhys arguing through it), wasn’t completely out of the question.

_ Lunch?! Without me!? Traitors! _ Rhys replied, but Yvette’s message back was almost instant. A picture of him asleep at his desk.

Rhys replied  _...Fair. I guess I’ll get lunch by myself. But meet tonight at Librus Brewhouse? I’m gonna say 9, but I mean 9:15. _

_ Sounds like a date _ , Yvette responded, knowing that it would get under Vaughn’s skin. And she was right.

It was really weird, the realization, because it hit Vaughn like a truck. He was fine looking at, talking to, and thinking about Rhys literally the day before, but when faced with the truth of it all, he couldn’t handle it. The solution of him being in love with Rhys solved many problems that Vaughn just excused being “the way Vaughn is”.

Yvette shouldn’t have used the l-word. Feelings? Sure. Like? Even better. But they weren’t grade-school children. Vaughn was pushing thirty, and had developed feelings for Rhys somewhere over the course of a ten year friendship.

He continued his expense report on his eyeglasses. A look to the left, a drift up, then a blink; the device picked up on his eye movement and is able to input the data into the report. But his mind drifted too.

Specifically, sophomore year of college, in Rhys’ dorm that he shared with Kevin Fenderson. Vaughn had his own dorm, but for some reason, he and Rhys were there, alone, drunk off their asses instead of studying. Rhys was going on and on about how Josh Kurashita,  _ who wasn’t even a programming major _ , got a half a point higher than him on the exam. He claimed if he actually studied, his grade of 101% would be  _ at least _ 102%, half a point higher than stupid  _ Josh _ .

Vaughn just listened. He always listened to Rhys rant, chiming in every once in awhile to affirm him, “It’s bullshit, man. It’s bullshit.”

Rhys looked at Vaughn like he was staring through him, into his skull and brain and spinal cord. Both of Rhys’ eyes were brown back then, but Vaughn didn’t think he would need to remember that. He never foresaw Rhys voluntarily removing one of two of the most beautiful, earnest eyes he’d ever seen, to replace it with a computer. He looked back and forth between Vaughn’s eyes, darting like a ping pong ball before whispering, “You’re really my best friend man.”

“You too man,” Vaughn said, trying to copy Rhys’ eye movements.

“No,” Rhys whispered, “I don’t think I could do any of this without you here. Like, if we never met…” He drew a deep inhale, and let out a vodka-laden breath which spread over Vaughn’s pink cheeks, “I don’t wanna think about if we never met.”

“Me either buddy,” Vaughn pulled back, leaning against the wall that Rhys’ bed was pushed against, “I couldn’t ask for a better best bro.”

Rhys shifted the weight that he used to get so close to Vaughn back, and he tossed his head back and hit the wall slightly, “I hate when the room spins like this.”

“Man, how drunk are you?” Vaughn leaned in and squished Rhys’ cheeks in his palms, “You should lay down.”

Rhys smiled in Vaughns hands and nodded, and started leaning his head down. Down, down, down, toward Vaughn’s lap. Vaughn laughed a little, and whispered, “What’re you doing bro?”

“Getting comfortable,” Rhys put his head in Vaughn’s lap fully, using his thighs as a pillow, “Don’t let me doze off too long.”

“Course not, bro,” Vaughn watched him settle in. Rhys murmured incoherently for a few seconds, something about stupid Josh Kurashita, before falling asleep. Vaughn looked at him, his hair a little long and in his face, his eyes fully closed, and his mouth agape to breathe. He snored softly, and Vaughn couldn’t help but watch.

With tentative fingers, he brushed the hair back from his forehead, and Rhys’ eyes fluttered. He looked at him out of the corner of his eye, smiled soundly, and let himself, again, fall asleep. Vaughn watched him for what felt like forever, but eventually sleep overtook him. They awoke the next morning, and Vaughn knew exactly what to ready: a full glass of water, and two ibuprofen.

The memory, years later, was so clear in his head, and it made sense. He nodded to himself, and whispered, “Yeah, yeah. Sounds right.”

He’d already been in love. He didn’t realize it, but it had always been there.

He turned in his report after going over it three or four times, due to letting his mind slip into one of the times he fully let himself be in love (whether he realized it or not). When it was perfect, he clocked out, and headed back to his apartment.

Vaughn showered, then shaved and shaped his goatee, and in the mirror, he looked at himself. He laughed, breathily, at this image of himself. Vaughn didn’t date; he’d been set up on casual dates and outings but he hadn’t been on a second date since- _wow_ it’d been a long time. But there he was, towel at his hips, razor in hand, enthusiastically making himself look good… For what?

And as sudden as an excited smile spread across his face, defeat overcame him. What was he dressing up for? This wasn’t a date. Rhys wasn’t aware of anything. What was the point of making himself look so nice then? Vaughn’s not going to saunter in, freshly shaven and showered, and have Rhys look at him, and immediately start undressing. If anything, Rhys will see Vaughn’s attempts to look nice, and try to wingman him into bringing some girl from sales or something home. But all he wanted was to bring Rhys home, untucking his stupid tie from his pants, and drag him by that red piece of fabric to the bedroom.

He looked at himself in the mirror, both a blush and grimace on his face, and set down his razor. He felt a heavy shame wash over him. Vaughn wasn’t really even open about exclusively being attracted to men. He wasn’t embarrassed about it. Just everyone he met assumed he was straight, and it wasn’t like he dated around enough to argue otherwise. He was more ashamed that of all people he could have picked, he picked Rhys. Rhys, the man who leaned on him for support. Rhys, the man who trusted him with his worst secrets, yes  _ including  _ the time he sneezed while making out with his at-the-time girlfriend, both covering her in spittle and headbutting her in the nose, causing it to bleed. Rhys, his bro forever.

He peeked at himself through the cracks in his fingers, his face still furiously red. He couldn’t believe his change of heart. It hadn’t even been twenty-four hours and he was a mess. He finished evening his sideburns, knowing that if he gave up it would absolutely be the subject of their meet at the bar that night, and laid face down on his bed.

He didn’t remember falling asleep. He woke up to his watch beeping- a call from Yvette. He answered the call with his head still half in his pillows, and though she couldn’t see past his shoulders, Vaughn was still completely nude.

“Where the hell are you?” Yvette’s brows furrowed heavily, “Were you sleeping?”

“Ah, dude, did you try to pregame it?” Rhys forced himself into her picture, “Man, it really  _ is  _ like the good ol’ days!”

“No, no,” Vaughn sat up, pulling his blankets over his chest, “I must have passed out. Tired from our late night, I guess.”

“Got a lot on your mind?” Yvette asked, pursing her lips.

Vaughn’s mouth opened and closed, trying to come up with an excuse, but nothing came to him.

Suddenly, Yvette let out a little chuckle, brought her communicator close to her mouth, and whispered, “Get over here, nerd. Rhys bought you a beer.”

Vaughn was dressed and walking to the bar in minutes.

“Vaughn!” Rhys stood from the barstool table he and Yvette were at. His dismount was hardly a drop: his long legs caught him almost instantly. He walked toward Vaughn with his arms outstretched and said, “Buddy, I thought you weren’t gonna come! Bought you a drink just in case, though.”

He hugged his best friend, and Vaughn held tight. Rhys, as always, gave his back a rub, then a pat, then broke. He put his hand on his shoulder, and guided him over to where he and Yvette were seated. And without even thinking about his recent discovery, the three best friends spent time together like usual.

It was a friday, and though it took a few beers, Rhys’ favorite bar was swimming with employees ready to celebrate their weekends.

“I knew it would be crowded but,” Yvette said, getting bumped by a person squeezing through.

“I swear,” Rhys said, “if I hear one more ‘TGIF’, I’m gonna rip my arm off.”

“You mean your other arm?” Vaughn teased.

“Oh you’re  _ so _ smart, you know that,” Rhys laughed, “You’re such a genius.” His metal hand went under Vaughn’s jaw, tickling his neck. Vaughn laughed and tried pushing Rhys away, but he kept repeating, “Yeah, numbers guy, so smart. How’s  _ this _ for a ripped-off arm.”

Yvette just watched with raised eyebrows and a satisfied smile on her face. She picked up her empty beer and looked at it, and then the two lifelong friends, who were now playfully bickering. Yvette stretched her back: it was 11 PM. They’d been there for a few hours and her turning in, wasn’t a bad idea.

“Hey,” Yvette, “Hey, nerds!” She called their attention, “I’m gonna take off. It’s too crowded.”

“Hey, no,” Rhys began, but Yvette held up a hand.

“I’m gettin’ sweaty with all this body heat, and I’m a little buzzed,” she raised an eyebrow at Vaughn, who used the excuse literally the night before, “Let’s do something this weekend, though.”

“Uh, yeah, sure,” Rhys nodded, not arguing further. He looked at Vaughn, “Are you gonna take off too?”

Vaughn looked past Rhys’ questioning face to Yvette, who was rolling her eyes.

“Nah- No, I, No. Yeah, I can,” Vaughn looked at Rhys fully, “I can stay.”

Yvette nodded at Vaughn, then Rhys, and gave them hugs goodbye.

Vaughn and Rhys were often alone. It was awkward in Vaughn’s brain, with this third party of his newfound feelings, but Rhys was none the wiser.

“We should probably move tables though,” Vaughn suggested, “We are kinda sitting at a table for four.”

“And miss out on this view?” Rhys gestured to the window which outlooked a courtyard in one of the busier districts of Helios. People were having their first dates, going on little walks, night janitors were sweeping the sidewalks and picking up pieces of trash that people carelessly dropped on the floor. Rhys smiled at the window and said, “Hey, what d’you think they’re talking about?”

Vaughn followed his finger’s point to a man and woman walking close, close enough to hold one another, but not quite touching yet.

“Oh man,” Vaughn watched them for a second, “First date.”

“Definitely,” Rhys squinted a little, “Maybe second. He’s not super dressed up for being in this part of Helios.”

“You don’t dress up for the second date?” Vaughn looked at Rhys in disbelief.

“What?” Rhys asked, “No! What do you mean?”

“It’s a second date! You’re still getting first impressions man!”

“Nah, I get all of those out of the way, first date,” Rhys listed all of his “imperfections”: “I eat fast, I talk a lot, I  _ interrupt _ a lot- I’ll probably make an ass of myself immediately, and if they wanna go on a second date, man, they’re crazy.”

“Nah, bro,” Vaughn laughed, “There’s more good than bad.”

“True. Their actual first impression is all of this,” he gestured to himself, “So it starts good.” He laughed, and Vaughn rolled his eyes. He looked back at the couple: the girl tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and her date had his hands in his pockets.

“She wants him to kiss her,” Vaughn said, “She keeps scooting forward. She’s looking up at him, and playing with her hair.”

“Oh, is that what that means?” Rhys slouched, putting his chest to the table, and looked up at Vaughn, “Is that what that means, Vaughn? I’m closer to the ground, so will you kiss me?”

Vaughn looked at him as if it were a real question. His eyes were wide for a moment, and then laughed, “You’re not playing with you hair, bro.”

“Oh, shit, sorry,” Rhys straightened his back, “Can’t fuck with the hair.”

“You still have yesterday’s pomade in it,” Vaughn put his hand in Rhys’ hair. He expected him to flinch back, _ no touching the hair bro _ , but Rhys just chuckled.

“You don’t play with you hair, but you’re always looking up to me,” Rhys looked at him, “When are you going to ask me to kiss you?”

“Keep dreaming,” Vaughn rolled his eyes, but discarded his hand because his palms immediately began to sweat, “Oh, wait!” Vaughn tapped on the glass. The couple outside were kissing.

“Oh god, they’re goin’ at it,” Rhys laughed, “How’d you know this was going to happen?” The woman connected her arms behind his neck.

“Body language, I guess?” Vaughn averted his eyes from the couple, who were still kissing.

“Man, who knew that Vaughn the money man was actually Vaughn the… uh…” Rhys thought, “I can’t come up with a pun. Don Vaughn?”

“Vaughn the hunny man?” Vaughn suggested. The two were silent, staring each other in the eye, and then the two of them burst into laughter.

They left the bar before closing, though Rhys was a last-call man, Vaughn wasn’t ready to suffer through two hangovers in a row.

“You wanna head over to my place?” Rhys asked, “We can order a late night pizza or something. I think Gronia’s is open until two or-”

“Wanna just walk around?” Vaughn rubbed the back of his head. He wasn’t hungry, in fact, he was a little jittery.

“Y- Yeah,” Rhys ran his fingers through his hair, “Yeah, sounds good.”

They walked from district to district, but with the time of night, most districts were empty. The two of them walked, Rhys talking endlessly about what he would do if he climbed the ladder upward.

“I’d say I’m like- I dunno,” Rhys exhaled, “If Henderson kicked the bucket- and then Vasquez, shit, _mysteriously_ tripped into a vat of acid, I think I’d be able to hoist myself up pretty high.”

“And then what?” Vaughn stuck his hands in his pockets.

“I guess keep going,” Rhys shrugged.

“And then?”

“I’m not sure what you mean, bro?”

“Like, what happens when you get to the top of the ladder? No more rungs to reach. You’re a reborn Handsome Jack,” Vaughn’s question was interrupted with an exhale of laughter at the mention of the late dictator. Vaughn continued, “You’re CEO. You’re at the top of the top: what are your plans?”

Rhys shook his head and laughed, “I dunno man, keep things running and try not to get killed.”

“I mean I hope not,” Vaughn shrugged, “I guess I was just wondering, when you’re a big wig, are you still gonna wanna hang out with a low-tier accountant?”

Rhys was taken aback by the question. He stopped in his tracks and said, “Vaughn. I said you and me, bros forever, didn’t I?”

“Yeah,” Vaughn was kicking himself for even asking such an insecure question, “I was just-”

“Besides, you’re not gonna be a low level when I’m at the top. I’d replace that asshole head accountant with you in an instant. Literally first order of business.”

“Thanks-”

“I’m sorry I didn’t make it clear enough,” he continued to walk with Vaughn, “Fuck, I should have a chat with Saul, make him rub shoulders with that virgin, convince him to promote you.”

“You don’t-”

“Vaughn, when I said you’re coming with me, I meant it. I mean my view is your view. My top is your top. My office is your office. Fuck, the office is probably big enough for the two of us.”

Vaughn drained of color. The promise felt less empty than Rhys saying someday he’ll be king, and his friends will be in high places. Rhys said this sentence so pensively, so vulnerably. By the end, his voice was a tight whisper.

“Y- Yeah bro. I mean, thanks. I’m sorry I forgot.”

He and Rhys stopped in front of a great window that outlooked Pandora. Rhys leaned back against the rail, and continued, “Yeah. You and Yvette.”

It was a sudden reminder that this was a promise of good friends. Vaughn was insane to take it any differently.

“You’re my right hand man, and my left hand lady,” he said, smiling sheepishly. Vaughn didn’t know which hand he’d rather be- his left was inferior to his right as far as use to him, but his right was discarded and replaced with something better. 

“Thanks bro,” Vaughn smiled back. He leaned over the rail as well, instead facing the window. The view of Pandora from Helios was a sight to see. A beautiful gold orb floating in a sea of black. Small groups of lights scattered about it, cities, people, life. It was hard to believe it was a planet of groundbreaking violence. 

“Pretty, huh?” Rhys asked, looking at Vaughn, who stared so hopelessly at it.

Vaughn stuttered, hearing the sleep in Rhys’ voice, “Y- Yeah. It’s just- Yeah, wow. Hard to believe that it’s probably like- a hell hole down there, but from here…  _ man _ .”

“Yeah,” Rhys whispered, facing the window fully, “Psychos and murderers on a planet of gold.”

“Do you think you’ll ever go?”

“What?” Rhys’ brow furrowed at Vaughn like he was wearing a funny hat.

“Like, on business trips. Mr. CEO.”

“Oh,” Rhys laughed, “Probably. I bet I could handle myself down there. Maybe I’ll need a hand.” He looked at Vaughn. His eyes were half-lidded and a smooth smile was painted on his face.

Vaughn’s breath hitched, and to hide it he let out a breathy laugh, “I’d go with you,  _ if _ you had the arms. Maybe bring someone like Tom, y’know, with a gun.”

“Psh, arms?” Rhys laughed. He stood up straight, “I’ve got enough arms for the both of us.” He flexed, which was possibly the most pointless thing he could do considering one arm was unable to build definition, seeing as it was metal. Vaughn leaned back into Rhys and wrapped a hand around his metal bicep, and faintly pressed his free hand to his forehead, “ _ Oh Mr. Strongfork! _ ”

Rhys laughed his usual laugh, and Vaughn let go of him, but there was a moment more of contact: Vaughn’s hand trailed from the bicep, down his forearm, until his hand touched the back of Rhys’. He removed his hand, letting out an awkward laugh, but still looking bashfully into Rhys’ eyes. Picking an eye to focus on was so much easier after the ECHO implant- Vaughn always opted to choose Rhys’ natural eye, for he feared the ECHO would see too deeply into him. Rhys looked down at Vaughn, who stayed looking up at him, until uncomfortable, Vaughn ran his fingers through his own hair, combing it back. They looked at one another until Vaughn let out a loud and shaky sigh.

“Are you okay?” Rhys asked him.

The question was a shock to Vaughn’s spine. Could Rhys tell what he was thinking? He knew that was impossible. He straightened his back, and then twisted a stretch out. He plainly said, “It’s just late, we should probably-”

“Do you wanna come over? The pizza thing is still on the table, my treat,” Rhys offered. Any version of Vaughn would leap at the chance to eat shitty pizza early into the morning with Rhys, so why was this one so hesitant? It didn’t make sense.

“You know what? Yeah, let’s do it. As long as you don’t give me that stupid itchy blanket you have, I’m down.”

Rhys faked an offended gasp, “You mean Nana Goldie’s knit blanket? You’ve cut me deep bro, deep into the bloodline.”

Back at Rhys’ apartment, ten slices deep into a sixteen-slice pizza and three hours into “nothing on TV”, the best friends fell asleep on Rhys’ uncomfortable vinyl couch; Rhys with two day old pomade in his hair, and Vaughn with a newborn realization of years long love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fellas? Is it gay? to promise to bring ur best bro??? to the top of the world with u?????
> 
> I don't have a regular update schedule, I'm just kinda going every time I get a chapter ahead! But I'm super inspired by these nerds, and have been wanting to draw and write and i dunno... just let these boys be happy


	3. Help You Up

It was just like college. Staying up until 2, waking up at 10 still in yesterday’s grease. Vaughn unstuck his thighs from the couch, sitting only in his briefs and undershirt from the night before, and unstuck his face from Rhys’ bare shoulder. He realized he had, in his sleep, shifted to rest his face on Rhys, drooling completely down his tattooed arm.

He picked up his pants and mopped up the drool, effectively waking Rhys up. He let out a loud groan, and looked at Vaughn who was wiping his pants on his shoulders. Groggily, he whispered, “What the fuck are you doing?”

“I uh, drooled all over you,” Vaughn laughed.

Rhys sat up more and groaned, “Ah, gross!” He pushed his shoulder into Vaughns chest, rubbing his spit against his shirt. His groan turned to laughter- it wasn’t the first time Vaughn had drooled on him, and it probably wouldn’t be the last.

He stood, his boxers hanging indecently low at his hips.

Did they always do that? Would he have noticed before? Was he a creep for not noticing until now? He kept his head forward.

“Man I am ripe,” Rhys smelled himself, “I haven’t showered in a few days, come to think of it…”

“What else is new,” Vaughn teased, but still didn’t look at him.

Rhys laughed, rolled his eyes, and put his metal hand in Vaughn’s hair, ruffling it and then pushing slightly, shoving him sideways into the couch. Rhys itched his stomach and said, “I’m gonna shower, kay?”

“I was actually gonna message Yvette about lunch,” Vaughn began buttoning his shirt, “Maybe I’ll go home and- uh…” Vaughn lost his train of thought watching Rhys stretch his long limbs after sleeping stiffly on the couch.

Vaughn loved the blue tattoos that trailed across Rhys’ flesh arm and chest. It was a few sessions of eye watering pain (especially, as Vaughn recalled, when they got close to his sternum and nipple), but they were worth it. The other, black ink tattoo that laid on his neck was a one session itch after he’d finished the blue ones. Even before his realization, he prided himself in being friends with a man with the  _ sickest _ tattoos.

He walked to the doorway of his room, still listening. He turned, putting his arms on either side of the doorway, and leaning into his hold, “And what?”

“Shower as well!” Vaughn snapped back, looking to his pants, “Sorry, I forgot the word.”

“You forgot the word shower?” Rhys raised a brow, “And you have the balls to call  _ me _ stinky?”

“Shut up,” Vaughn laughed, slipping into his pants.

Vaughn made the short walk to his apartment. They didn’t live on the same floor of Helios, so it wasn’t like they were neighbors, but they were still close enough that going back and forth from one another’s apartments wasn’t a chore.

When he entered his apartment, as if she knew, Yvette called him.

“What’s up?” He answered.

“Well?” She asked. What did she expect? For them to get married after a night? Vaughn didn’t even really have the chance to flirt with him. Rhys was just being- well, his bro.

“What do you mean _ well _ ?”

“How’d it go?”

“We literally drank, went for a walk, ate pizza, and slept,” Vaughn began to unbutton his shirt, “That’s all.”

“I mean  _ how did it go _ as in, any flirting? Do you still feel-”

“Yes,” he interrupted. He didn’t want her to finish the question. Of course he still felt  _ that way  _ about Rhys. If anything, each minute he sat with the realization, the feelings deepened, and were explained by each and every memory he had with Rhys.

“And-?”

“And I didn’t do anything.”

“ _ Boo _ ,” Yvette called out, “What d’you expect to happen if you don’t go for it? Him to fall into your lap and go  _ oh I think I’ll stay here forever _ ?”

“No, it’s just  _ hard.  _ I’m not Rhys. I don’t flirt.”

“Think of it like this: Rhys is a big fat peacock. Literally. He exists to be complimented. So give into what he wants, and just  _ rub shoulders a little _ .”

“I know,” Vaughn’s hands slid down his face, “It’s just- When I look at him… I just don’t want to ruin anything.”

“You’re not going to, Vaughn. He loves you.”

“ _ Don’t say that _ ,” he hissed. He felt his face heat under his hands. God he had it bad.

Yvette laughed at the other side of the call as Vaughn sat at the foot of his bed, drowning in shame. She reiterated, “You’re his best friend. He says  _ I love you bro _ almost constantly. It’s almost sickening.”

“But you’re saying it to-”

“I’m saying it to remind you,” she said pointedly, “I appreciate you trusting me, and going to me with this, but you also need to trust  _ him _ and  _ yourself _ . Don’t forget that.”

Vaughn let out a breath, and Yvette waited for him to reply. But there was nothing for him to say. Vaughn wasn’t one to trust himself. Fuck, he had anxiety out his ears. So to be told to trust himself like it was nothing? What a joke.

But Rhys.

He could trust Rhys. He’d trust him with all the money on Helios. He’d trust him with the entire company of Hyperion. He’d trust him with his life, to Elpis and back.

So a voice creaked out of his throat, “Yeah. Okay.”

“Good. Do you… need a break?” Yvette asked, “I was gonna call to get lunch, but-”

“No, we should,” Vaughn interrupted. He and Rhys used to go weeks without being apart. It would take a lot for him to need a break.

She snickered, “So  _ eager _ . Damn Vaughn. What’s gonna happen when you guys hump?”

Vaughn hung up.

Yvette gave Vaughn a few hours to compose himself before they suggested lunch:  _ Hey! I heard y’all had a late night, but I still wanted to get together. Lunch @ Ginseng? _

_ Fuck yeah! _ was Rhys’ first reply. Only, a few seconds later there was the response of  _ Wait, Vaughn did you tattle on me? _

Yvette send a message before he could  _ I tried to call him this morning and he didn’t respond. That’s what he said. _

Vaughn was lucky that Yvette was a skiller liar. A lot of Hyperion employees were, but he supposed that’s why he was an accountant. Not much talking, conniving, or secret keeping, unless you were someone stealing, which is something Vaughn couldn’t imagine himself doing.

Vaughn and Yvette were there before Rhys, as per usual. Rhys was often late: half of the time he lost track of time, the other half he just couldn’t be assed to show up on time. Yvette was there before Vaughn, and, upon his entry, she waved and called to him.

“He’s not here yet?” Vaughn wasn’t asking, but rather pointing it out. He purposefully took his time so that he could avoid being alone with Yvette. But there he was, standing opposite her, not exactly wanting to sit.

“Why would he be?” Yvette shot a mischievous smile, “I told him one.”

He checked his watch- it was ten minutes ‘til, meaning Rhys wouldn’t be there for at least another twenty minutes.

“Oh, fuck off,” Vaughn groaned. He sat across her and said, “What? Did you want to torment me?”

“I wanna see your game,” she leaned forward, resting her head in her hands, “Go on, flirt.”

“W- How? Whe- With you?”

“Sorry I’m no Rhys,” Yvette pulled the braids that grazed the side of her face back, exposing her full face, “Uh, what else do I need… Uh, shit.” She took off her glasses and pressed a finger to her temple, imitating his jack.

“God, stop,” Vaughn rolled his eyes and leaned back.

“Okay, fine, how about some role reversal?”

Vaughn didn’t respond. He just crossed his arms. She reached across the table and took his tinted glasses that he was, frankly, blind without. She put hers down and put his on.

“God, you’re blind,” were the first words out of her mouth. She slipped them to the tip of her nose and said, “Okay, you’re Rhys. What’s a typical thing Rhys would say to you?”

“Uh,  _ hey bro _ ,” he paused, “ _ Haven’t seen you in a minute. _ ”

“Yeah, uh,” Yvette did her best to think of something Vaughn would say, “It’s been too long. Missing you already.”

“I would  _ never _ say that!” Vaughn laughed, reaching across the table to retrieve his glasses.

“Okay,” she held out her arm to keep his glasses on her, “ _ Okay _ ! How about… How’s the pizza treating you?”

Vaughn sighed. That might be something he’d say, but… what would Rhys reply to that, “Pizza couldn’t ever do me wrong. It’s the drool that’ll hurt me.”

“Wait,” Yvette paused her role-play, “Drool?”

“We fell asleep on his couch and I drooled all over his arm and shoulder,” Vaughn said quickly, hoping she wouldn’t pick up all of it.

“Wow,” Yvette raised her eyebrows, “I- You guys are already- Shit. God. I don’t even know where to go from here.”

“Me either,” Vaughn held out his hand, “Can I have my glasses back?”

“No no no no no,” Yvette snickered, “Oh  _ Rhys…” _ The way she said his name, she let out a pleasured squeak, “ _ Rhys, why can’t we cuddle on the couch again, please? _ ”

“Oh my god,  _ shut up _ ,” Vaughn couldn’t stifle his laughter. He was leaning across the table, trying harder to get his glasses back, “Give them back! I can’t even see you!”

“ _ Bro, you’re my world, bro, _ ” Yvette continued, “ _ This bromance needs to drop the ‘B’.” _

“Yvette!” Vaughn laughed, chasing her face with his hand, “Yvette, give me my glasses!”

“Why are you calling me Yvette? I’m Vaughn!”

“Seriously!” He laughed, despite his sentence.

“You’re no fun!” Yvette calmed down, holding Vaughn’s wrist, “Not very in-character.”

“In-character?” Vaughn laughed, reaching for his glasses with the other hand.

“Rhys,” she answered.

“What?” Rhys said, feeling uncomfortable with whatever he walked into. He laughed awkwardly, “Whatcha guys doin’?”

Vaughn took his glasses off Yvette’s face, put them back on his own face, and he stood, “Hey, uh, hi! Yvette was just- It’s nothing.”

He shook his head slightly, and make a point to blink. He said before clapping a hug to his best friend, “Haven’t seen you in a minute.” He let out a little chuckle, before leaning in to kiss Yvette’s cheek.

Yvette stifled laughter. Vaughn paused a second and said, “I missed you too.”

Yvette shut up, not believing that Vaughn would take that step.

“Damn right,” Rhys smiled, and sat beside his best friend, “Alright. Who’s got a menu?”

Vaughn wasn’t good at flirting, but making comments was easy, and that could be perceived as flirting. Talking about Rhys’ freshly washed hair, or his clean outfit, those made Rhys feel noticed. But it was easy to get lost in Rhys.

He was  _ so  _ gesticular. A lot of his voice, his stories, expressed through his arms and hands. Sometimes, too gesticular, flying his arms out and hitting people or spilling things, but nonetheless, he was something to see. His flesh hand often raised to his mouth, his pointer finger and thumb scratching each corner of his mouth, pulling down his lower lip when he needed to concentrate on what he was saying. He would speak between bites, absently swirling his chopsticks in his bowl.

“Don’t you think bro?” he asked, looking at Vaughn. But Vaughn wasn’t paying attention. Of course he wasn’t, because Rhys’ head bounced, and his eyes danced, and his lips stretched and squashed into expressions that Vaughn loved to watch.

“Wh- Yeah, sounds really cool.”

Yvette snorted, putting her chopsticks down.

Rhys laughed, “Oh really, what part was so cool?”

Yvette exhaled a small laugh, looking at Rhys, then at Vaughn who admitted, “I, uh, yeah I wasn’t paying attention. I was… thinking.”

“What’s on your mind?” Rhys asked, but Vaughn shook his head.

“No, no, continue, I wanna hear what you have to say.”

“He’s just spewing bullshit,” Yvette laughed, “You don’t need to pay attention.”

“Uh, yeah you do! I need you in on this before people turn on  _ me _ and say  _ he _ started it!” Rhys put both hands flat on the table and continued to talk about how he thinks Tony from sales was definitely copying his sense of style.

“Rhys, love you buddy, but literally nobody wants to steal your sense of style,” Yvette pointed at him with her utensils, “Sure, Tony started putting product in his hair, but the dude has always been hot, whether you think he copied you or not.”

“ _ What? _ ” Rhys scoffed, “ _ Hot _ ? I never said he was hot, I said he was starting to look like me!”

“And you think you’re incredibly hot,” Yvette said, stone faced.

“Well, aren’t I?” Rhys leaned forward, cocking an eyebrow and looking back and forth between his two best friends.

Neither responded. Vaughn wanted to, but his voice died in his throat.

Rhys rolled his eyes and leaned back, “All I’m saying is that if the dude starts poppin his collar, or tucking his tie into his pants, I’m probably gonna have to kill him.”

“Nobody wants to tuck their tie into their pants!” Yvette shouted, “You’re the only damn person who does that!”

“And that’s why I’m saying I’ll kill Tony if he starts doing that!” Rhys said, “It’s  _ my _ thing.”

“Bro, it will  _ always  _ be your thing,” Vaughn said.

“Thank god you’re not wearing it right now,” Yvette said, “I think I’d choke you with it.”

“Oh bite me,” Rhys rolled his eyes, “We all have our sense of style. You’re the boss-bitch from corporate, Vaughn’s got that cute nerd thing-”

Vaughn choked on his drink. Rhys pat him on the back as he coughed, “Slow down bud. Can’t have you dying on us.”

“If I’m a boss-bitch, and Vaughn’s a cute-nerd,” Yvette stressed the words, “then what are you?”

“Corporate hottie?” Vaughn asked between coughs.

Rhys looked at him with a smile on his face, still patting a choking Vaughn, “Did you say  _ corporate hottie _ ?”

“He did,” Yvette said, satisfied.

“Corporate hottie,” Rhys said again, “I like it.” His hand stopped his slapping, and turned to a pet. Long after Vaughn’s choking, Rhys kept his hand at Vaughn’s back, rendering him useless for the rest of lunch.

“All I’m saying is,” Vaughn said, walking between his two friends, “facial hair is the tell-tale sign your ready as an authority. Look at Saul, Hugo, hell, even  _ Jack _ .”

“What are you suggesting?” Rhys asked, “I grow a  _ moustache _ ?”

“Actually,” Vaughn put his finger under Rhys’ nose, “That might not be half bad.”

“And what about the ladies?” Yvette crossed her arms, “Am I supposed to grow a beard?”

“You’re already perfect the way you are Yvette,” Vaughn rolled his eyes at her.

Rhys looked at Vaughn, then Yvette, and then put his hands in his pockets. Vaughn and Yvette continued the conversation: a moustache would look good on Rhys, a tight beard for Vaughn, and Yvette decided she could rock mutton chops.

The weekend passed, Vaughn staying in alone- except, he couldn’t  _ really _ go about not talking to Rhys. They did play online against Brett and Anita, both from media, and that required communication. They were quite good at some of the competitive games that spread around Helios, having played as a team since high school.

Monday came and went. Vaughn didn’t see either of his friends and he was okay with it. It felt good to sit by himself for a night, and think. A meal made for one and some articles about Maliwan weapons and their uselessness, written and supported by the Hyperion paper.

Before going to bed, he checked employee messages to find one sent by one of his bosses in the accounting wing.

_ Vaughn- _

_ I hope this message finds you in good health. I just wanted to have you know all of your hard work has not gone unnoticed- the expense report that you turned in Friday was flawless, and want you to know your time here is appreciated. Starting the next pay period, your pay will be updated by a 6.9% raise. Thank you for being a productive member of the crew! _

_ Remember, when you mean business, you mean Hyperion! _

_ Lydia Blippe _

Vaughn read and re-read the email. A raise like that was monumental, and him being noticed as an individual was a good way up. Another rung, hoping to get on Rhys’ level.

Before sleeping, he messaged Rhys:

_ Hey buddy… A 6.9% raise? Nice. You didn’t have to, but of course it means the world to me. _

Vaughn fell asleep before he could read his reply:

_ Ha! Nice. But I did have to. It’s a promise dude, I’m not going anywhere without you. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sometimes a family is a corporate hottie, a boss bitch, and a cute nerd (and sometimes the nerd is in love with the hottie)


	4. Getting Higher

_ Lunch today?  _ Yvette texted the groupchat.

_ Hell yes, _ Vaughn sent back. He was just about to finish his circuit, and lunch with his pals was sounding great.

Rhys replied not soon after,  _ I need like 15, but I can meet you guys there. _

He got a knock on his office door, and he called out, “Come in.”

He expected an intern with a lunch list, or a coffee order, but instead it was Yvette. She walked in with a smile, that quickly faded: “What the  _ hell _ are you doing?”

He stopped pedaling, “What? I’m just working out. It’s not good to sit at a desk for ten hours.”

“B- At your office?” She walked toward him, “You know that there’s a  _ few _ gyms on Helios. I can go with you. I run like- every other day. Wait- Is this why you’re always so sweaty?”

“Am I always so sweaty?” he walked toward Yvette, “Wait, since when?”

“Since always! I just thought the nerds on this floor never put on the AC, but really you’re doing full cario in here!” She crossed her arms, “Does Rhys know this is why you’re always sweaty? Or does he just think he has a sweatball for a best friend?”

“Rhys, uh, doesn’t know,” Vaughn said, “I guess I never mentioned it.”

He knew why he didn’t: Vaughn was chunky when he and Rhys first met. It was weight that stayed with him from early adolescence and a not very active childhood- lots of science and math camps instead of the usual camp activities that kids he knew did. By the time he was a sophomore, he was pretty insecure about everything. Rhys never, ever made him feel bad for his body.  _ Everyone has something they don’t like _ , Rhys said,  _ You think I really want to be a senior with braces?  _ It always made Vaughn laugh. He started to shed pounds entering college, and then more working at Hyperion.

“Do you bring extra shirts to your office?” Yvette looked at him. He was pretty damp.

“Yeah, I mean, I’ve got an in-case shirt in my bottom drawer, if I spill coffee or something stupid-”

“So change the shirt!” Yvette walked toward his desk. She pulled the shirt out and held it up. It was just another plain, white button-up.

“Okay, okay,” Vaughn walked toward her, “Give it here.”

Vaughn threw it over the handles of his bike and unbuttoned his shirt.

“And our next dancer is a man that’ll crunch numbers, but never crunch your heart- Vaughn!” Yvette said in an announcer voice. After, she chanted Vaughn’s name in a loud whisper, pretending to be a crowd.

Vaughn bashfully unbuttoned his shirt and stood in the office.

“Dude, the undershirt is damp too,” she crossed her arms, “I’ve seen shirtless dudes before, you’re not gonna-”

She stopped as Vaughn pulled his undershirt off from over his head. He quickly turned his back on her, but she approached him and turned him around, “What the  _ fuck _ ?”

“What?” Vaughn looked down at himself, “What- Is there something- What?”

“What the fuck happened?” Yvette gestured. Vaughn looked down at his body, and Yvette continued, “You’re fucking stacked!”

“Wh- I mean- I exercise, yeah?”

“Why have you  _ never _ bragged about this?” She held both of his shoulders, “This is  _ not _ something to be modest about.”

“It’s just- Really?”

“Has Rhys seen you without a shirt on?”

“Not since senior year.”

“What the  _ fuck _ Vaughn!” she was laughing in surprise, “What about swimming?”

“Rashguard.”

“What about when you crash there?”

“I always wear a shirt.”

“What do you do when you have sex?” She asked, rather forwardly.

“That’s none of your business!”

“Oof, not getting any?” Her frown was feigned.

He didn’t want to admit he was in college when he had his last roll in the sheets. And he especially didn’t want to admit it was with a woman he didn’t remember.

College was a weird time for Vaughn. Being beside the light of attention Rhys received, Vaughn had some outpour onto him. The  _ two _ people he’d had sex with were women, one who tried to get to Rhys, and one who genuinely liked him, but Vaughn had no sexual attraction for her.

_ Or any women. _

Vaughn came to terms with his homosexuality sometime after college. At a nightclub, immediately after Rhys had left with some stranger, Vaughn had had his  _ second _ male encounter, and realized it was the first time he had enjoyed something sexual with another person. It didn’t feel confusing, or wrong, or guilty. It just felt like- good, safe sex. He knew it himself, but he didn’t want to break the news to Rhys, who still often tried to set him up on dates with women, nor did he want to tell anyone else, because they might tell Rhys before he could.

Vaughn stood, red-faced and sweaty, in front of Yvette, unready to get any more vulnerable than that. He started to slip the clean shirt on his body. He stammered, “I- I- I- I keep the shirt on.”

She let out a sigh, “If  _ anyone  _ I dated was hiding a six-pack, god I’d be livid. Gina had a six pack, but that girl really showed it off.” She bit her lip a little, and then snapped back to reality, “Okay, so you have to show Rhys.”

“What? How the hell do I like- Do that naturally?” Vaughn laughed, buttoning his shirt, “I can’t just be like- _ Hey bro, like what you see? _ ”

Yvette cackled, “Sure you can. But you  _ won’t _ . Hey, fuck, I just got a new swimsuit, why don’t we go swimming later this week. I can slip it in conversation at lunch today, how about that? I know a pool.”

“I don’t know,” Vaughn hadn’t allowed himself to be shirtless in front of anyone (except apparently Yvette) in years. He couldn’t imagine what that would be like.

“Think about it,” Yvette said, “I’m gonna be honest, if you got  _ me  _ to notice, imagine what Rhys would do.” Her tone was teasing, but she was a little excited. She wanted her excitement to be infectious, but she didn’t want to force anything upon him, “If you want me to bring it up, casually say it’s so hot out at lunch. Then, I’ll bring up the pool.”

Vaughn buttoned up his vest, and looked at Yvette, “Dry now?”

She reluctantly picked up his damp undershirt, holding it between her forefinger and thumb and said, “Wipe your forehead and hair,  _ nerd _ .”

“What else do you do?” Yvette slipped a straw into her soda bottle, “Like, you get your cardio, but  _ all that _ ain’t from a bike.”

“No, no, it’s not,” Vaughn shook his head, “I pretty much do any exercise I can in my office. Crunches, planks, push-ups… You know?”

“What about weight training?”

“I’d love to start.”

“Seriously-” Yvette began, but Rhys interrupted, plopping his tray next to Vaughn.

“Hey party people,” Rhys began to sit, “Talkin’ ‘bout boys?”

“The gym, actually,” Yvette raised an eyebrow, “Vaughn and I were thinking about starting to go together.”

“Augh, gross,” Rhys picked up his fork, “Vaughn? You? Gymming? Trying to achieve that summer bod for the ladies?”

“ _ Yeah _ ,  _ me _ , treatin’ the ladies…” Vaughn said sarcastically.

“You could,” Rhys bumped his shoulder with his own.

“We just think it would be beneficial to go,” Yvette said, “When’s the last time you’ve been to the gym?”

“Me? At a gym?” Rhys laughed, “I get all of this naturally.”

“Is that why you’re so out of breath when you walk up the stairs?” Yvette reached to his tray for a fry. He smacked her hand away.

“You can’t tease me, then try to steal some food!” Rhys laughed, “Vaughn, want a fry, or are you gonna say something about my natural athleticism as well?”

Vaughn took a fry and said, “I was actually gonna say it’s unfair that your nice body comes from nothing but ice cream, conniving, and video games.”

“Thank you,” Rhys said, “See Yvette, it’s not hard- _ You think it’s nice? _ ” He looked back at Vaughn, who was caught off guard, taking a bite of pasta salad.

“I mean,” he forced a swallow, “Yeah bro, like- goals, you know?”

“Thanks Vaughn,” he said, looking pointedly at Yvette, “It’s nice to be appreciated.”

“I appreciate you!” Yvette said, “And your generous attitude. And your decision to get fries when I got chips, so,” she took a fry off his tray.

“Well, if you all go to the gym, it’s fine. Just count me out,” Rhys shrugged, “I’ll go find some, uh, sane people who’d rather take a nap and have naturally gorgeous bodies. Man, what I wouldn’t give to  _ nap _ with a hot body.”

Vaughn wanted to be that hot body. Desperately.

“I mean, a nap would be good right about now,” Vaughn said, “it’s been too hot to go to the gym anyway.”

“Hot? It’s pretty consistent-” Rhys started, but Yvette, who was taking a sip of her drink, choked, and began coughing.

“ _ Pool _ !” was the only word Yvette could manage in her coughing. Vaughn went to stand, but she waved her hand.

“It just went down the wrong pipe,” she said, hoarsely.

“ _ Poo _ ?” Rhys asked, “I didn’t quite catch that.”

Yvette cleared her throat and took another drink before continuing: “Pool. We should go swimming! When’s the last time you’ve been?”

“Psh,” Rhys exhaled in thinking, “Awhile. Maybe a year? All the pools on Helios get worse and worse the older I get.”

“You say that like you’re old,” Yvette rolled her eyes, “I think it’s just about sharing a space.”

“Sure is,” Vaughn said, “I hate swimming in a bath with strangers. I become more and more aware of the shit they have caked all over their scummy bodies.”

“Gross dude,” Rhys laughed, “What about the high school pool? Remember gym?”

“Don’t make me remember anything about high school,” Vaughn groaned, “ _ Especially  _ not having to be shirtless amongst my peers.”

“Well are we your peers Vaughn?” she asked, “Cause you’re poppin’ that shirt off where we’re going.”

“What pool are you even talking about?” Vaughn asked, trying not to look pained.

“Okay, well,” she leaned in, “You know that bougie sector? Near all the penthouses and higher up homes?

“Yeah, a place we can’t afford,” Vaughn said plainly.

“ _ Yet _ ,” Rhys interjected, “But if you’re talking about where I think you are- Henderson took his secretary there a few times, I think just to bang in the jacuzzi. But you have to have high, high level clearance to be able to get there. That, or pay like- a month’s salary for a day trip.”

“I feel like you guys are forgetting we make up a team of,” she pointed at Vaughn, “a man with access to millions of dollars at the drop of a hat,” she pointed at Rhys, “a literal data mining machine,” and then at herself, “and someone who has the ability to give  _ anyone _ clearance  _ anywhere _ .”

“Fair, okay,” Rhys said, “I’m in.”

“You better be,” Yvette said, “Because I’ll settle for no less than this for my best friends.”

“Even if we had the clearance,” Vaughn said, “Won’t people realize we don’t belong there, we’re not higher ups, remember? Rhys doesn’t even have a moustache.”

“Nobody will see us,” she said, “because nobody’s there. It’s just manned by a scan in gate.”

“The guests?” Rhys asked, “If Henderson saw me there-”

“People like Henderson have infinity pools in their fucking penthouses!” Yvette tried not to yell, “When I went, there was nobody there!”

“You were there?” Rhys leaned back in his seat.

“Wait, wait, yeah,” Vaughn paused, “How did you go there?” He copied his best friend’s body language.

“Oh, yeah, ha,” she bit her lip sheepishly, “I might of, kinda, gave me and Savita clearance a few weeks ago.”

“And the truth comes out,” Rhys said, “So you’ve been holding out on us then! Why the change of heart?”

“Because Vaughn-” she began, but stopped herself.

Rhys looked at Vaughn, then her.

“Vaughn…”

“Vaughn what?”

“I told her she needs to hang out with more girls,” Vaughn said. Her ability to lie rubbed off on him as they snuck around behind his back. He felt dirty. He’d never lied to Rhys so much at one time. Hell, he hardly ever lied to Rhys- only when it came to love.

“Yeah, he said I was being too exposed to bro time,” she rolled her eyes.

“Okay, if you can get us clearance, I’m in,” Rhys crossed his arms.

Vaughn took a deep breath. He couldn’t believe he was agreeing to it. It felt so school: wear a revealing outfit to see if his crush would notice. Instead, he was stripping, and he’d hope he’d  _ stare _ .

“Me too,” he let out his air, trying not to sound too defeated.

“Good, I’ll have you cleared by friday,” she smiled, “I’ll just sneak it into other clearances,  _ bam _ pool buddies.”

“Should I oil you up?” Yvette asked, leaning against the door.

It wasn’t often Yvette was in Vaughn’s apartment alone. Some movie nights, nights in with drinks, or meeting places were at his house, and when she arrived before Rhys, the air sometimes became dead. It’s not that they weren’t friends- it was that Rhys was the talker of the three.

But with this  _ problem _ in common, the two had a bit to say.

“I don’t know if I want to,” Vaughn paced his apartment, “Is it too late to cancel?”

“This isn’t a date,” Yvette switched her bag from one shoulder to the other, “We’re literally all going swimming. I’ll be there. If he starts going chubby, I guess I’ll leave but-”

“Yvette,  _ please _ ,” Vaughn took a sharp breath in, “I feel like I’m going to have a- I’m- This feels so dirty.”

“How is it dirty?” she walked close to him, “Vaughn, can you do me a favor?”

“I- What is it?”

“What do you like about Rhys?”

“Wh- I don’t know!” Vaughn sat on the arm of his couch. Yvette sat next to him.

“Just list some things!”

“He’s uh, funny.”

“Sure.”

“I know I’m one to talk, but he’s, well, kind of a dork. But it’s like- in an endearing way.”

“Mh-hm,” she signaled him on.

“He listens to me, like he’s always paid me mind. He’s never made me feel secondary,” Vaughn looked down at his lap from Yvette’s face, “When we met, he had this other best friend- Greg, or Gary, or something… And that dude…  _ hated  _ me. I don’t know what I did to rub him the wrong way, but god, when he wasn’t trying to get me hurt, he was mocking me, or at least thinking about it. And, and, and Rhys… Rhys told this guy, this guy that he had a history with, to leave him and his new bro alone.” Vaughn tried not to get emotional, “I felt so, I don’t know, loved? And Rhys started hanging out with just me.”

Yvette softened even more, “I didn’t know that. I thought you guys just sat by one another in calc.”

“We did,” Vaughn smiled, genuinely, “Rhys is pretty, uh- He hides the fact that he’s  _ a friggin genius _ , so well.”

“Sure does.”

“And… He’s handsome. He has great hair, sharp features- like, that jaw, and his brows. His smile is, yeah it’s a permanent shit-eating grin, but- Fuck, I don’t know, it’s intoxicating. It’s infectious. And, and, he- He holds himself well. I’ve always- I’ve admired the fact that doesn’t even try, and yet he’s got this  _ amazing _ figure- Like, I know he looks like- well, like a noodle, but he’s  _ strong _ . He’s got arms, and pecs, and- like- Fuck.”

“Vaughn,” Yvette whispered, “How would you feel if Rhys could unload all of these same words, but about you?”

“He- The thing is… He wouldn’t. I’m,” Vaughn looked at her, “I’m his lil’ buddy, his sidekick, his player two… Y’know? I could cut my hair, change my face, but I’ll always be- not that it’s bad but- I’ll always be a  _ bro _ to him.”

“Because he loves you the way you are,” Yvette’s tiny laugh was almost exasperated, “You’re Vaughn, the money man, the smarts to his looks, his best friend, his ride-or-die. You need to show him that you’re not afraid to be  _ you _ around him.”

“I kn- Is showing the man I’m _ in love  _ with my apparently  _ spectacular  _ abs really showing him I’m not afraid to be me?” Vaughn tugged at the collar of his t-shirt.

“It’s showing him that you’re not gonna hide behind a rashguard anymore,” Yvette stood up all the way, “Fuck, even if you weren’t hiding you’re weirdly cut body, showing someone your vulnerabilities takes a lot of trust.”

“What does it mean that you saw them first?” Vaughn asked.

“That I barged into your office and forced you to change,” She laughed, tossing Vaughn his bag, “Or… That we’re meant to be good friends.”

“I like the second one.”

“Me too,” Yvette said with a slight tilt of her head, “Lets go get your man, you dork.”

“Legitimately just tap your badge and walk through the gate,” Yvette showed them through example. She pulled her badge out from her bag, placed it on the reader, and after it lit green, she opened the door, “I’m heading in to the locker room, so… See you inside.” She didn’t hold the door open for them, and headed into the pool room.

“Hey, man,” Vaughn said to Rhys, who was patting himself down looking for his key card, “I never thanked you in person-”

“For what?” Rhys asked, finding it in his back trunk pocket, “Yvette got us here, remember?”

“No, for the- the uh, raise thing,” Vaughn itched the back of his head, “I think- I know you said you wanted to, that you’re bringing me with you, but- I don’t know, even after all the talk of it, you didn’t have to do any of this.”

Rhys looked down at Vaughn, who looked up at him with a soft expression on his face. He said, “I know I asked you this already, but- You alright man? You’ve been acting- Not weird, but- I dunno.”

“No! I’m fine, really,” Vaughn tried to shake Rhys’ concern, “I just wanted to tell you I appreciate it, man.”

“I know you do,” Rhys hugged Vaughn at his shoulders with one arm, “You always tell me.”

“Ha- Sorry.”

“No, it’s what I love about you,” Rhys said, before scanning his badge and opening the door. He held it open for Vaughn, “You coming?”

“Aha, yeah,” Vaughn felt his skin crawl, “Sorry.” He followed Rhys in.

The pool area was floored with a dark, slate flooring that bled almost seamlessly into an organic, amoeba-shaped pool. Tables, deck chairs, and umbrellas were scattered for people to take their seats, but, as Yvette promised, it was dead-empty.

“Holy shit,” Rhys said, walking to Yvette, who took her seat on the other side of the pool, by the great window that outlooked Elpis, “You went here,  _ without us _ ?”

“Yeah, Savita and I had a good time here. It’s just pretty- a good place to relax,” Yvette removed her cover, “Empty, right?” As she dropped it to the floor, Rhys let out a whistle.

“That’s new, isn’t it?” Rhys asked.

Her smile was a purse of her lips, and she nodded, “I feel like it shows off my assets, if you catch my drift.”

“Sure do, damn girl,” Rhys said.

She shot Vaughn a wink as she tied her styled hair into a scarf.

Vaughn resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He knew was she was implying- but he just sat down.

“Right, well, I’m going in,” her smile changed to a sneer as she found herself wading into the water alone.

“Leggo, bud,” Rhys held the hem of his shirt, crossing his arms like an-X and lifting it over his head. It forced a hard swallow from Vaughn. Rhys had no idea that his best friends eyes followed him, from removing and tossing his shirt, to him rounding the pool, to him slowly wading after Yvette. Rhys dove backwards, further into the water, back first, submerging his body.

Vaughn still flinched when Rhys put his arms and head in the water. He still remembered the first time Rhys showered after his surgery: Vaughn had stayed with him in the recovery process. He even killed one of his houseplants in never coming home, but it was worth it to see Rhys a little more comfortable in his suffering. Rhys, tired of feeling a layer of grime all over his body, groaned as he struggled to get up, “Vaughn, I can’t do this anymore.”

“What?” Vaughn bolted up from his side of the bed. Rhys’ recovery was mainly just the two of them laying in bed together, watching TV or playing games side by side, “What are you doing?”

“Dr. Vindskala said I should be able to shower after two or three weeks. No more sponge baths, no more wet naps,” he struggled to get up with just his left arm, “Dude, I’m surprised my balls aren’t a fucking petri dish.”

“Yeah two  _ or three _ ,” Vaughn rounded the bed, “Hey, hey, careful.” He watched as Rhys steadied himself, “Not the ro- er,  _ new _ arm.”

“I should be able to use it by now!” Rhys whined, “I- I, fuck. This wasn’t a bad idea, was it?”

Vaughn laughed, but this wasn’t funny, “It’s a little late for that. Bro, you literally gave an arm and an eye for this.”

“Why am I not using it yet?”

Vaughn stood there beside Rhys’ words. He knew that one of the reasons Rhys hadn’t tried to use his ECHO eye and arm-interface to its full capacity was because Vaughn truthfully worried. He worried that stressing the parts too much would stop it from connecting to his organic body. Vaughn sighed, turned the computer built into his glasses on, and said, “Okay. Fine. Scan me.”

“ _ What? _ ”

“I’m going to type something out here,” Vaughn moved his eyes for a moment, and then he said, “Try to access it.”

Rhys stood opposite Vaughn and bit his lip slightly. He was nervous, but excited. He looked at Vaughn a moment, and his new blue eye glowed so bright it was nearly white.

_ ECHO EYE _

_ ANALYSIS COMPLETE: _

_ Vaughn _

_ Age: 24 _

_ Origin: Helios _

_ Sign: Libra _

_ Occupation: Accountant _

_ Mostly Seen With: Rhys (Programming) _

Beside the little blurb was Vaughn’s ID photo: it was… Well, to put it gently, Rhys had seen Vaughn on handsomer days.

He let out a sigh of a laugh, “It’s working!  _ Mostly seen with Rhys! _ ”

“Is that what it says?” Vaughn leaned slightly, as if he could see what it says, “Wow.” He took a deep breath of relief, “Can your arm pick up on what my glasses have on them?”

“Uhhh,” he trailed his sight to Vaughn’s eyes. His ECHO highlighted the  _ CompuSight _ glasses, and he clenched his metal fist in preparation to hack them. He held out his hand, and a beam of light emerged from it:  _ 1 Document, open? _

“Oh fuck yeah!” Vaughn said, “You did it!”

Rhys opened the document displayed only to Vaughn, making it known to the both of them. The green text on a lighter green background read:  _ You are super stinky _ .

Rhys closed his fist to put the message away, “Dude!”

“Sor-” Vaughn began to apologize, but Rhys interrupted him with a hug.

“It works,” a small whisper came from his mouth, “It fucking works.”

Vaughn held him tight a moment, and then whispered against Rhys’ shoulder, “Dude, you smell so fucking bad. Maybe a  _ true _ shower isn’t a bad idea.”

Rhys broke the hug and tore his shirt from his body, “Yes! Finally!” He ran into the bathroom, and slammed the door. Vaughn followed him, waiting on the other side, just in case something went wrong.

After a moment of silence, the water ran, and Vaughn held his breath. From the other side he heard Rhys swear, “ _ Fuck _ !”

Vaughn put his hand on the knob, about to barge in, but was interrupted by a cheer: “ _ Finally! This feels so nice!” _

Vaughn watched Rhys return to the surface after going under with a reminiscent smile on his face. Rhys’ fingers ran through his silken hair, and he pulled back a hand to splash Yvette.

She held up a finger and said, “I swear to god Strongfork…”

Rhys put his hand back in the water. Vaughn turned to their stuff, casually discarded by a table and chairs, and he set his glasses down. He could feel his heart in his head as he pulled off his sneakers,  _ because of course he didn’t own any sandals _ , and socks. Three more body rattling heartbeats before he even touched the hem of his shirt. He looked out at Elpis, a beautiful moon, before pulling the t-shirt up and over his head. His bare back faced his audience of two, and he couldn’t compel himself to turn around.

“Vaughn, aren’t you coming?” Yvette called, proud that he came even that close. 

“Yeah, sorry,” Vaughn let go of his held breath as he turned, “Just looking at Elpis.”

Yvette cheered in her head, and turned to look at Rhys, waiting to get a read on him. His reaction was exactly as she imagined: sight, processing, realization- jaw dropped and eyes wide. He snapped out of it after a second.

“Vaughn!” Rhys called after his best friend who waded into the water toward him, “I didn’t know you boxed!” Rhys’ grin returned.

“I- What? I don’t! You know I hate- I just wouldn’t do that!”

“What! No way! Because you’re a  _ knockout _ !” Rhys said, and waited for the joke to process. Both Yvette and Vaughn stared at him. He stammered, “I- Cause, you know, like knockout, boxing, but also knockout, like good, uh, body, like- You’re weirdly buff man.”

“Oh, uh, yeah,” Vaughn forced himself deeper so the subject of his body left the table, “I put an exercise bike in my office a little bit ago… Uh, don’t worry about it.”

“Right, right,” Rhys nodded, “Well, uh… Good for you.”

Vaughn swallowed a dry swallow and changed the subject, “Yvette! Did I tell you that Rhys got me a raise?”

“Fuck son,” she raised an eyebrow, “When the hell are you doing that for me?”

“Vaughn asked first,” Rhys smiled, wading into the deep end of the pool.

The three of them swam well into the night, with Yvette correct in the fact that, despite this place being built for those of higher affluence at Helios, nobody showed up. When things wound down, and the friends found themselves nice and pruny, they exited the water and sat on the chairs, looking out at Elpis.

“Man, my towel,” Rhys said, “Hey bro… Do me a solid?”

“Sure,” Vaughn sat up, looking at him.

“Can you get me a fresh one?”

Rhys was not six feet from a rack with fresh towels on it, so Vaughn pointed off at it. Rhys looked, embarrassed, and said, “Oh, no, I meant… uh, in the locker rooms. There are the, uh, the bigger ones. Not pool towel sized, but like- uh, actual towel sized.”

“Oh, yeah, sure,” Vaughn stood and headed to the locker rooms.

Rhys and Yvette were quiet a moment, until Rhys turned to her and said, “So, uh, you and Vaughn…”

Yvette looked at him, the silence broken, “Me and Vaughn…?”

“I dunno,” Rhys twiddled his thumbs, “You guys seem pretty, uh, chummy.”

Her brow furrowed, unsure of the implication, “I mean, we’re friends, yeah. Just like you and me.”

“I was just noticing you guys hanging out a lot lately.”

The words sounded like glass shattering against the pavement.

“Are we? I think you’re goin’ crazy.”

Rhys looked at her, slightly suspicious, “I guess I was just  _ observing _ .”

Yvette looked at his face for a good moment, before realizing something. Under his skin, invisible to the naked eye but present in his words and actions, he was green. Rhys was jealous, jealous of someone other than him spending time with Vaughn. It wouldn’t hurt for her to protest…  _ too much _ .

“Yeah, no, Vaughn, psh,” she acted a little more animated, “ _ and me? _ Have you seen my track record? Vaughn is not… On there. No, we don’t even- No.”

“Okay, okay,” Rhys said, still looking at her the same way he did before, “Forget I asked. I think I was just so taken aback by the abs? Weren’t you?”

“When I saw them I was like  _ What the fuck _ ?” She laughed, “My brain first went to photo editing, but this is real life! I- Good for him. I hope he picks up hunnies this way.”

“I, uh, yeah,” Rhys itched his lip, “Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gratuitous shirtless scenes are my jam  
> So is jealousy


	5. My Rung

Rhys and Vaughn saw each other scarcely over the next few days. It wasn’t until well into the night, or in passing lunch breaks. Rhys kept saying Henderson had something planned, but he didn’t want to talk about it until it was a go.

It was that following friday, a week after Yvette took them swimming, that Rhys texted Vaughn  _ Hey, come over after work. The thing is happening, and I wanna talk about it. _

Vaughn was there minutes after clocking out, in fact, he was there before Rhys. He waited outside his door for a few minutes, until the company man came walking. “Hey, sorry, I ran over- and- you know, my offices are closer-”

“It’s fine,” Rhys smiled, unlocking his front door, “This news- God you’re gonna be so stoked.” He opened the door and put his belongings down at the table that was right inside. Vaughn watched his routine: keys and wallet by the door, vest off and thrown over one of his two dining chairs, shoes either kicked or taken off and thrown into his room, and then his tie…  _ God his stupid tie.  _ It was like watching the slow unwrapping of a gift, perfectly tantalizing, when Vaughn just wanted to tear him apart.

Not that he’d even admit to thinking it.

“Sorry, I’m rank,” Rhys started to unbutton his blue shirt, “I’m gonna change and grab the plans. Be right back.”

Vaughn sat alone in Rhys’ living room, and he couldn’t help but let his mind wander. Rhys was actually an excellent decorator- he used the space minimally, but it didn’t feel empty. He kept art, lights, plants, and it kept the space modern and bright. All he could think about was Rhys decorating his space. Rhys decorating  _ their _ space.

The benefit of two Hyperion incomes would mean moving out of their… well, the sector that they lived in wasn’t shitty, but Vaughn could imagine a home with more than one bedroom… and windows. The windows wouldn’t even have to be facing Elpis or Pandora, but just out. He and Rhys would share a bedroom, and the other room would be an office, or eventually a-

What the fuck was he thinking?

He pulled the emergency brake on the train that he let runaway before it fell off a cliff. Yeah, sure, he was in love with Rhys. Sure, he could imagine moving in with him. And of course, it would be a dream for them to actually have and maintain a future together. But-

But- He couldn’t do it anymore.

He smacked his clammy hands against his brown denim pants.  _ Enough _ , he thought to himself,  _ Enough! _

Rhys emerged from his open door with a drive that he plugged into his head. He left it sticking out of his head as he scrolled through the light that emerged from his hand. He settled on the couch next to Vaughn, placing his glowing hand face-up on Vaughn’s lap.

“Check it out.”

It was the profile of a woman named Lidia Strauss. She was a rather beautiful woman with medium brown skin, light eyes, and a single strand of brown hair that grazed the side of her face. The rest of her hair was covered by a light tan, beat up outback hat. She wore a high-collared khaki top, thin rimmed glasses, and most of her was covered in a light dust.

Her information was displayed as:

_ Lidia Strauss is a famous Pandoran archaeologist. In her early days she found herself exploring the Pandoran desert in hopes of striking something big. Notable digs Strauss has been involved with include uncovering of eridium deposits as well as ancient elemental relics. _

A few more pictures involved Lidia in the dirt, Lidia holding Eridium ingots, and Lidia at a digsite, a dead skag beside her and a few more people around her- presumably her team.

“Okay,” Vaughn’s brow was furrowed as he read, “What’s up with her?”

“So she contacted Henderson earlier this week,” Rhys closed his hand, turning his palm off. He removed the stick from his head and tossed it on the coffee table, “And she was saying something about investing in Hyperion. She has a  _ ton _ of unused slag, which is  _ monumental _ for weapons upgrades-”

“I know what slag is,” Vaughn said, “And have you run tests on her? See if she’s legit?”

“Henderson said he did, yeah,” Rhys shrugged, “Plus she has  _ pictures _ . Pictures of her with her spoils. Who cares if she didn’t get it naturally! We just want it, however she gets it!”

“So… That’s neat, I guess,” Vaughn settled into the couch, “What’s Henderson doing about it?”

“So, she’s a classy lady, right?” Rhys shrugged, “And what should we do to impress a classy lady?”

“What?”

“Throw a classy party,” Rhys laughed, and he reiterated, “Henderson is throwing a dope ass party for all the classy fuckers of Helios, and inviting this Lidia- and her sister, I guess- to cut this deal. It’s gonna be like- black tie, wine and cheese bullshit.”

“Okay?” Vaughn wasn’t sure what that meant.

“But guess who’s gonna rock this deal?” Rhys asked. He made a click with his tongue and pointed at himself.

“ _ What? _ ” Vaughn sat up, laughing, “Bro, that’s great! You’re- You’re gonna get an  _ eridium deal  _ level bonus! This practically  _ is _ that!”

“I mean, I get to talk the pants off these girls, and then get paid!” Rhys leaned back, “It’s gonna the coolest, easiest thing I’ve ever done.”

Vaughn wasn’t sure if the phrase was an idiom, or if Rhys actually wanted to get one, or both, of these girls into bed. He tried not to be jealous, but it came out in the question, “Are they here to be talked to, or shown the company?”

“I’m pretty sure her message was all about wanting to meet the employees of Hyperion and seeing the best Helios has to offer,” Rhys scoffed, “Some sort of  _ wanna meet the family before I’m a part of it  _ cheesy bullshit.”

“That’s- That’s great dude,” Vaughn put his hand on Rhys’ shoulder, touching the skin of his tattoo that was exposed under his tank top.

“I’m just excited for us to mingle with the higher ups,” Rhys put his arm around Vaughn, “Literally, after they meet us they won’t be able to forget us. Getting on their radar is important, especially after this deal.”

“Wait- Us?” Vaughn asked, “I’m going?”

Rhys’ head jolted in surprise, “Bro… What part of  _ you go where I go _ do you think I’m lying about? I want you to be on their radar too! Henderson already has you on the guest list and everything. We just gotta get you something nice to wear by next saturday.”

“Yeah, I can- uh, get a suit-  _ Dude _ ,” Vaughn looked Rhys dead in the eye, “I- You keep doing things for me. I know we’re in this together, but- Man,  _ your generosity. _ ”

“Vaughn,” Rhys was smiling, but he looked at him gently, “I love you man. Being at the top would mean  _ nothing _ if you weren’t there with me.”

Rhys’ words meant so much to him: of course Rhys loved him. He couldn’t shy away from the fact that the words made his heart skip a beat in his chest, but they also made him feel warm all over.

“I- uh, me too- you,” Vaughn swallowed, “So this party thing- Am I on a list- Do I need to bring my ID, or is it a plus-one thing?”

“Are you trying to ask me if this is a date?” Rhys asked.

“No!” Vaughn protested, trying to change the subject, “I was just wondering if- Uh! Is Yvette invited?”

Rhys’ soft face tensed slightly. His brows didn’t knit together, but showed signs that they wanted to, and his smile faded to an open mouth, “I- Yeah.” He pulled into himself and said, “Yeah, I can get her on the list.”

“Oh, cool. She’d appreciate that!”

Rhys tilted his head slightly, “So… What’s going on there?”

“Where?” Vaughn looked at himself, “Is there something on my face?”

Rhys shook his head, “Nevermind- It’s nothing.” He leaned over, off the couch and turned on his TV, “Wanna watch a movie?”

Vaughn watched a frown tug at the corner of Rhys’ mouth, but he covered it with a smile as he turned to Vaughn and said, “Your pick.”

Vaughn was home alone on the Saturday, a week before Henderson’s planned party. He had gotten coffee with Yvette and Rhys in the morning where Rhys broke the news of the party, but excused himself to an errand he had run by himself. Yvette and Rhys were left alone at that cafe, without their accountant.

Rhys desperately wanted to ask Yvette what was going on between the two of them, and Yvette desperately wanted to ask Rhys if he was jealous of their developing friendship, and why. But those were questions for another time. The two instead talked about work.

Vaughn didn’t own an actual, nice suit. He owned vests and slacks, but nothing that said  _ I’m the next top asshole here, folks _ . Vasquez had one, Henderson had one, hell, even Rhys had one- one that he never used, but one that looked so incredibly nice on him. So Vaughn decided to splurge, purchasing himself a charcoal grey suit with black, hexagon patterned lapels and black pants. A small gold  _ H _ pin sat on his left lapel, and beside the lapel was a pocket, which the tailor matched a yellow pocket square and yellow tie.

When Vaughn stood on the block, the tailor just finishing pinning his pants up due to his incredibly short legs, he asked, “How do I- Do I look… powerful?” His tone and insecure face didn’t say power, but  _ god  _ did the suit.

The tailor removed the pins from his mouth and stuck them into their cushion. He maintained eye contact with Vaughn through the mirror and said, “Yes, sir. But may I speak candidly?”

Vaughn replied, “Yeah, of course.”

“The glasses take away a lot of your power,” he replied, “It’s a reminder that you’re an accountant.”

“I’m- How did you know?” Vaughn asked. He didn’t disclose that.

“Only accountants use  _ CompuSight _ nowadays,” he straightened Vaughn’s tie for him, “They were pretty popular when they were released, but now people just carry around pads or ear communicators.”

“So- I just wear my regular glasses?” Vaughn asked. He  _ did  _ own a pair of prescription glasses with no computer attached. They also had clear lenses, removing the green tint on the world.

“I would recommend it,” he clasped his hands together gently, “Otherwise, it would be like blood in the water.”

Vaughn tried not to wince. It wouldn’t be the first time he was the subject of ridicule, but it didn’t mean he liked it.

“Thank you,” Vaughn said.

Upon checking out, the tailor told him his fitting would be done by the wednesday before the party, ensuring him time if there were any issues. Vaughn thanked him again.

The rest of that Saturday was spent at home. He spent a good amount of time exercising, reading, and scrolling through a Dahl weapons catalogue, sure to clear his history after. It wasn’t until around 1 AM, when he was unwinding from his sort-of lazy afternoon and night, that he heard a metal knock at the door.

The metal knock was not something he was necessarily used to, but he knew who it was. Rhys often used his left hand, but sometimes, occupied with other things, he forgot his arm right arm wasn’t human. Vaughn called out to the door, “ _ Coming _ !”

He answered the door a crack to see Rhys, who, despite his beautifull angular face, looked soft. Vaughn poked his head out, due to him being in a tank top and boxers, and looked at Rhys, who looked down at him like it hurt. He looked back up and exhaled, “You got a minute?”

“Yeah,” Vaughn’s eyebrows pushed together in concern, “Come in-”

“No, I-” Rhys exhaled, and Vaughn could smell alcohol on his breath. He wasn’t drunk, no, just- maybe he had a beer and decided to meet his friend? But Rhys knew what he’d call his small amount of alcohol- a courage shot, “Can we go on a walk?”

“Yeah, lemme- Lemme get dressed,” Vaughn left the door ajar as he retreated into his home and put on a t-shirt, jeans, and shoes. He headed out the door, grabbed his keys, and locked it behind him.

“Where’re we-” Vaughn began, but Rhys just started down the hallway. It was a few minutes of silence, just Rhys’ footsteps, followed by Vaughn’s quick paced ones that tried desperately to keep up, as well as the chatter of people going the other was- back home for the night.

“Rhys- I- Are you okay?”

“Let’s just get where we’re going.”

The route started to become familiar- despite their inebriated state, Vaughn remembered walking this was back from the bar a few weeks back. It was where they sat and stared at- And there it was: Pandora.

Rhys stopped in his tracks and sat on the ground in front of the giant window. Pandora was covered in heavy, blue clouds. Leaks of light and the beautiful surface broke through the coverage, making the planet look like it was glowing.

“Yeah, Pandora,” Vaughn leaned on the guardrail. He looked down at Rhys, who stared out the window at the planet.

“Vaughn,” Rhys kept his voice from having poison in it, but just a bit might have leaked out, “You’re my best friend, and I’m yours.”

Vaughn crumbled to sit next to Rhys. He couldn’t shake his look of concern, “Yeah?”

“Then… Can’t you come clean?” Rhys looked at him, one of his eyes bleary. Vaughn at first found it slightly uncanny that only one of Rhys’ eyes cried, but it grew normal to him with time. Eventually, he found it endearing.

“I- Come clean?”

“You keep  _ hiding  _ shit from me like I’m stupid, and I just want to get over it,” Rhys pulled his knees into himself, “And I can’t get over it and move on until you tell me what’s been going on.”

“Wh- What  _ has  _ been going on?” Vaughn asked.

“ _ Stop it, man! _ ” Rhys looked at him. Vaughn recoiled with his snap. Rhys said softer, “I’m not even mad… I’m just  _ hurt _ that you don’t want to tell me.”

“I- I- What are you-  _ Oh. _ ”

_ Oh. _

_ Oh god. _

Vaughn swallowed a dry swallow, and looked at Rhys, who was no longer looking at him or Pandora, but rather down at his crossed legs.

“I- I- How did you find out? Did Yvette tell you?”

“She didn’t have to!” Rhys barked, looking up at him, “You guys made it  _ pretty obvious _ !”

Vaughn withdrew himself. He and Yvette did make comments, and Vaughn did flirt harder than he ever had with someone. He didn’t know that he was making it obvious, he just wanted Rhys to like him.

“I- I didn’t know,” Vaughn said, a little whisper, “I- I don’t even know what to say from here.”

“Oh you don’t?” Rhys looked at him, “Cause I’ve got a lot to say.”

“Then say it,” Vaughn said, “I- I wanna hear how you feel. I-”

“I thought it was  _ me and you _ . When Yvette came along, and she was great, and kind of a lunch leech, but it was funny, and of course I love her. I was like- Cool, a trio! A hyperion trio. But Yvette always had other friends. And you and I just had each other,” he wiped his eye like he was punching himself in the cheek, “And then it turns out… It wasn’t us. It turned into you and her. You and her, and then me. Like- Was my rung in the ladder just another way for you to get up higher?”

“ _ What _ ?” Vaughn asked, “Wait…  _ What _ ?”

He didn’t understand- How did him being in love with Rhys mean that he was leaving him for Yvette? And then, as sudden as a gunshot to the gut, Vaughn realized, “Wait, do you think I’m  _ dating  _ Yvette?”

“I don’t know the logistics!” Rhys said, “If you’re fucking or dating or whatever! I just- I thought you’d tell me if you had feelings for her- or whatever. It’s not like you owe me I’m just-” Rhys paused a moment, feeling like an asshole, “I don’t want to be alone.”

A crinkle of a smile appeared at the corner of Vaughn’s mouth, and he couldn’t help but let a laugh escape him. It was relief. Relief escaped his body in a bout of laughter.

Rhys let go of his legs, letting them unfold fully as he watched Vaughn laugh. Rhys, insecure, said, “Dude-”

Vaughn took a deep breath in, letting it release from himself shakily, attempting not to laugh. Rhys repeated, “Dude- Dude-”

Vaughn combed his hand through his hair and let himself calm down. But Rhys spat, “Dude, are you  _ serious _ ?”

“Are  _ you _ serious?” Vaughn laughed, “Me and Yvette?”

“What else was I supposed to think?” Rhys pulled himself up and looked down at Vaughn, who impossibly looked even smaller, “You guys were being secretive, hanging out and shit- Stop laughing!”

“Have you  _ seen _ her body count? Every person she dates is tall and like- attractive? Just, no bro, really.” Vaughn stood as well and clapped his hand to Rhys’ shoulder.

Rhys’ face still looked like it was processing something, “Then- Why were you guys sneaking around?”

Vaughn, suddenly hot, withdrew his hand at let his face fade to that of worry. The pupil of Rhys’ brown eye was fully blown in the dim lights, with his ECHO eye restricted to it’s usual size. He felt like he was melting under the mismatched gaze. He let his voice creak out, “Do you really wanna know?” His voice died by the last word into a squeak.

Rhys looked out at Pandora and ran his hand through his messy hair. He didn’t look at Vaughn at all as he spoke, “Only if you want to tell me.” Rhys’ anxiety melted like a birthday candle, and his worried face turned into a smile. He laughed at Pandora.

“I’ll never be anything but your bro… Right?”

“Well, I hope not.”

He wanted so badly to tell Rhys that that was what he wanted. He wanted to be more than a best friend, more than his bro, more than his sidekick. He wanted to be-  _ Fuck _ .

But Vaughn’s anxiety flared up. The poison, the hurt, the accusation in Rhys’ voice as he confronted Vaughn about nothing that was true… Was it because he was drinking? Or because he really cared that much about losing Vaughn? Vaughn couldn’t have that hurt again.

So he took a deep breath and decided to change the subject, “I- Do you wanna get a beer?”

“The bars are closed, man,” he pulled Vaughn’s watch toward him checking the time, “Or at least, they’re gonna close soon.”

“Wanna come over and have a beer?” Vaughn corrected.

“I- Yeah man,” Rhys said, but he stayed planted with his feet on the ground, “But- I’m sorry.”

“Wh- I mean, you have every right to be-”

“No, I don’t. I was just jealous of losing you to someone else,” Rhys said, “But the truth is, man, I don’t own you.”

Vaughn let a sheepish grin overtake him, “I mean, come on bro, you do a little. Admit it.”

Rhys smiled a genuine smile, and it made Vaughn forget how scary losing his best friend could be.

Back at Vaughn’s apartment, with Rhys passed out on the couch, Vaughn texted Yvette:  _ I can’t tell him. I’m jumping ship on this whole thing. Losing him would not be worth it. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll never b anythin but ur bro, rite?  
> Rhys god damn it get the hint


	6. The Space at the Top

Yvette called Vaughn the next morning, with Rhys sleeping on the couch. He slowly closed his door and answered it in a whisper, “Hey, I-”

“What the fuck happened?”

“He thought we were dating behind his back,” Vaughn sighed, “And he was afraid to lose us to each other.”

“Wow, what a lame sentiment,” Yvette said plainly, “I’m excited to lose you guys to each other-”

“It’s because you have other friends,” Vaughn said, “Rhys is right… We had each other as our only friends for a long time. You’re the first person that really stuck around, and even then-”

“I’m allowed to have other friends, just like you guys.”

“Neither of us were saying you aren’t!” Vaughn didn’t want to offend her. It was the truth. They were happy  _ someone _ in their trio had the ability to make outside friends. But… It wasn’t even the ability… It was the  _ drive _ . Vaughn continued, “I think rather, Rhys and I have found… everything we want in each other.”

“And that’s incredibly romantic.”

“ _ Stop _ .” Vaughn’s voice was firm, “Yvette, I can’t lose him. If something were to happen to our friendship- It’d break my heart worse than just living with these feelings. I’m calling all of it off. We’re forgetting everything starting now.”

“Fine. You can live with your broken heart in your chest or whatever, but have you ever thought about this,” She paused a moment, and sighed, “Remember when we went out with Tom and Savita?”

“Yeah,” Vaughn whispered, “That’s what started all of this.”

“Uh-huh,” Yvette said, “And what did you think of their relationship?”

“They seemed nice to each other… Very, uh, in love… Why?”

“They did it without leaving any of us out. It’s possible to be best friends with your lover. In fact, that’s what most married couples  _ are _ . Sav and Tom didn’t start by dating. They met in college, through Tom’s girlfriend,  _ actually _ . And they became best friends. And then… Savita took that leap. She told him she loved him. And do you know what happened?”

“They got married, but that’s-”

“He told her no.”

“What?”

“He told her he didn’t feel the same way. But he loved and cherished her friendship,” Yvette said slowly, “Because that’s what  _ mature adults  _ do.”

“How did Savita and Tom end up together?”

“It took him awhile to realize that it was always her,” Vaughn could hear her smile, “And so he sat her down, and talked to her. And everything fell into place.”

“I- I see what you’re saying. But this is Rhys-”

“Vaughn, you’re not giving Rhys enough credit. Yeah, he’s goofy, and he wouldn’t be next to the dictionary definition of  _ mature adult _ , but you two are lifelong friends. I think the worst thing that could come out of you telling him is he just never saw you that way. It’s awkward, and it might hurt, but it’ll pass.”

“I- You should have seen him last night,” Vaughn sat on his bed, “He had so much… anger in his voice… Hopped up on liquid courage… It was- It was unlike him.”

“Why do you think he needed booze to talk to you about this?”

“I-” Vaughn paused a moment. Rhys wasn’t super confrontational, but he never needed any outside influence to sit and talk to his best friend, “I don’t know.”

“I think he was hurting, because he thought he missed an opportunity.”

“Yvette…”

“Just a thought.”

“I- He’s got a lot on his plate with the party this week-”

“So tell him after,” Yvette said, “But remember, there’s always going to be  _ something _ .”

“I don’t think I can.”

She let out a loud, long sigh, “You’re the one who makes the choices here, Vaughn.  _ The master of your own destiny _ .” She said it rather cheesily, which made him laugh when he was covered in worry.

“Fine,” the word was a short huff, “I’ll think about it… But after Henderson’s thing.”

“Thatta boy,” she said with a gruff inflection, but she instantly softened, “I’m proud of you.”

Vaughn felt butterflies try to force their way out of his stomach and he let out an unsteady sigh, “Thanks Yvette. None of this would even be a thought without you-”

“Don’t thank me,” Yvette said, “Show me that all your  _ suffering _ was worth it.”

Vaughn opened his door and exited to his living room, seeing Rhys still completely asleep. He was curled on his side, his left arm bent with his hand curled under his chin, and his right wrapped around his torso. Somewhere in the night, Rhys lost his clothes, sleeping on the couch in his usual pajamas: just his underwear, sometimes his gaudy socks. HIs blanket was kicked completely off the couch

Rhys stirred, itched under his chin, and snored a little snore. It made Vaughn smile and sit right behind the curve of his back. He rested a hand on the seam between Rhys’ scarred skin and his metal arm and whispered, “Hey bro.”

Rhys rolled onto his back and opened his eyes at Vaughn. He looked into his eyes and said, “Mornin’.”

“How’d you sleep?”

“Like shit,” Rhys stretched, “I forget how much I hate your couch.”

“Your couch is vinyl!” Vaughn argued, “When I sleep on it, I morph into it!”

“That’s how I’m trying to get you to stay forever,” Rhys sat up, “I’ll steal your paychecks and feed you my crumbs.”

“Gross, dude,” Vaughn laughed, “Sleep in my bed next time. I don’t mind the couch.”

“We can both fit in your bed,” Rhys said offhandedly, “Where’s my shirt?”

“Somewhere in the room, but get it on, let’s get breakfast,” Vaughn stood up from the couch, heading to his bedroom.

“Wait-” Rhys called to Vaughn, who slowly walked back into the living room of the apartment, “Vaughn.”

“Yeah?”

“I need to say- uh- I’m sorry. I’m sorry for last night. I’m sorry for my accusations. I was being a huge dick. And I have like- a thousand excuses running through my head, but none of them are good enough. If you were dating  _ anyone _ , they would be lucky to have you.”

“Bro-”

“No, I got… I got  _ stupid _ insecure, and I acted like I- I’m  _ owed _ your friendship, instead of it being what it is. It’s a gift. You’re literally  _ so _ god damned important to me Vaughn and I-” Rhys took a deep breath, “I have  _ never  _ been this serious for this long, please put me out of my misery.”

Vaughn’s heart beat so fast he felt like he was going to go into shock. He felt like just spilling the truth right there: _ I love you. I’ve always loved you. You’re everything I want Rhys. If I had you, I wouldn’t need promotions, raises, Hyperion, or money. I’d be happy. _

But it turned to acid in his stomach, and all he said was, “I feel the same way dude. Get dressed. Let’s get you some coffee.”

“Yeah,” Rhys slipped his shirt on, “Let’s go.”

The rest of the week moved by slowly. Rhys stayed in with Henderson most lunches to perfect the meeting. Vaughn collected his suit, which fit perfectly. And Yvette bought herself a cocktail dress.

Vaughn received a call from Rhys right as he clocked out on friday night. He answered as he walked.

“What’s up?”

“The archaeologists are landing,” Rhys said, “I’m heading to your office to come get you. It’ll be cool to see them.”

“Me?” Vaughn asked, “Are you sure? I’m not the- uh, best talker.”

“You don’t have to say anything,” Vaughn said, “Just stand there and be cute.” Rhys hung up the phone.

Vaughn stood around outside the accounting wing of Helios as his best friend strided his long legs toward them. “Yvette called me,” Rhys said, “I guess Tom is one of the people getting the ladies in. That’s pretty rad, right?”

“Yeah, we can see him all guarded up,” Vaughn nodded, following Rhys.

They walked all the way to the port and Rhys moved them forward through the crowd of watching employees by holding Vaughn’s hand and yelling, “Important people coming through!”

Henderson spotted Rhys and motioned him forward, “Strongfork, c’mere.”

Rhys let go of Vaughn and took a step toward Henderson. Vaughn just watched as Henderson squeezed Rhys by the shoulder, smiling and laughing about something.

The doors opened, and Henderson led Rhys, Vasquez, and a few other higher ups headed out. Vaughn watched from the front of the crowd as the doors closed.

“What’d Saul tell us to do?” a woman whispered to another.

“I think we’re supposed to clap and welcome them?” she replied, “Something stupid. I guess they might be giving us a bunch of their archaeology spoils.”

“In exchange for?”

“No clue,” she shrugged, “Protection maybe.”

Vaughn looked back at them, and then forward at the women getting off the Hyperion ship that picked them up. Lidia looked exactly like her photos. She still wore her khakis, as well as shorts and boots. Her assumed sister also wore khakis, but her dreadlocked hair couldn’t be contained under a hat. She had goggles on her head, pushing her hair out of her face, and  _ something’s _ teeth through her ears as a stylish earrings. Tom and another guard put their helmets on and asked the women to spread their limbs in order to be scanned.

She spoke, but Vaughn couldn’t hear their words. Her sister laughed, and then so did Tom. Two people brought their bags in behind them, and they walked up to Rhys’ group. Henderson shook the girls’ hands, and they went down the line, meeting and greeting people.

Rhys said something, and Lidia’s sister cracked up. Lidia looked back at her, said something, and Rhys laughed as well. Vaughn felt an overwhelming sense of pride watching his best friend go to work doing what he does best: kissing ass. 

As the group walked through the doors, which hissed open, everyone exploded into applause.

“Welcome!”

“Hyperion welcomes you!”

“Thank you for joining us!”

“Pleasure to do business with you.”

The two women seemed to be shocked by the applause. Lidia spoke in a high pitched, accented voice, “Thank you for being so inviting to my sister and I. We were already pleased to be here, and you’re just showing us that maybe we can be more than partners, but family.”

They were met with obsequious applause.

“Vazquez, can you show them to their room?” Henderson asked. Rhys’ nemesis walked off with the two potential investors. The welcome wagon dissipated.

Rhys came back to Vaughn laughing, “Dude, this is going so well. Did you see how they laughed?”

“Yeah, man. You got them wrapped around your finger,” Vaughn said, “You always seem to do.”

“This deal is already squared,” Rhys said with a heart-melting smile, “And that space at the top? As good as ours.” Rhys shot Vaughn a wink.

And, as always, Vaughn melted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS YVETTE
> 
> two beautiful women? Lidia and Millie? Who could t h e y be?
> 
> Sorry for the short chapter. The next chapter is uh... long


	7. Down a Few Pegs

“Vaughn,” Yvette stood in his living room waiting for him to come out, “Hurry up! Rhys says the girls are already there.”

Vaughn walked out of his room with his untied tie around his neck, “I can’t follow this stupid tutorial.” Vaughn looked like an actual Hyperion head sporting a suit reminiscent of Saul’s or Vasquez’s. Yvette let out a little laugh and blinked at her friend. She pulled the tie out from behind Vaughn’s neck and handed it to him, “You look very handsome. I’ll tell Rhys to step out to tie your tie, dude obviously knows how to do some tie magic.” She typed out a message.

Vaughn looked appreciatively at Yvette, and she asked, “And how do I look?”

She did a little spin. Her gown was a strapless long gown with a slit up the leg in a charcoal on black houndstooth pattern. Vaughn nodded, “Of course you look great.”

She shot him a knowing smirk, and said, “You know it.”

Together the two walked toward the elevator, scanning Vaughn’s ID card to let them up to one of the top floors. He’d never thought he’d see his ID get approval to go up to the top.

Yvette and Vaughn were silent a moment, before she took a big breath in. Vaughn looked at her as she exhaled and she stared him dead in the eye, “Tomorrow.”

“What about it?”

“How are you gonna tell him?”

“I-” Vaughn looked at her, “I’m not telling him tomorrow!”

“Yes, you are,” she said, “If not tomorrow, then you’re gonna keep pushing it. Soon it’ll be Rhys has to talk to Henderson, Rhys has a meeting, Rhys has work, Rhys has lunch… You see what I’m saying?”

“Yeah, I just-” Vaughn took a deep breath, “It’s scary.”

“Of course it is,” Yvette smiled at him, “It’s a leap into the unknown. But- If you trust Rhys, and if you trust yourself, you’d think about taking that leap.”

“I’m  _ thinking _ about it,” Vaughn said, “I’m thinking about it a lot.” He let out a little laugh, and a smile spread across his face and he bit his lip slightly, “I’d love for it to work. I’d- You know enough, probably.”

“I mean, as fun as hearing you swoon and sigh and  _ suffer  _ is,” she said, “seeing you and Rhys as a couple wouldn’t be so bad either.”

Vaughn, upon hearing those words, turned beet red. The doors of the elevator slid open, and Rhys was exiting the room toward the elevators, “Oh there you- Wow.”

The two of them stepped out of the elevator and Rhys looked at Vaughn, then over to Yvette, and then back to Vaughn. His voice shook as he said, “Wow you look- You _ both _ look great.”

“Vaughn,” Yvette looked at him, “The tie.”

“Right,” Vaughn handed Rhys the tie, “I kept getting it backwards, do you think you can tie it?”

“Yeah,” Rhys flipped up Vaughn’s collar and Vaughn just looked forward into his concentrated face, and down his neck. His button up shirt was black, unbuttoned down his chest a little bit to see just a  _ peek  _ of his tattoos, and was under a deep gray, silver-buttoned blazer that covered his metal arm all the way to the wrist. His pants were pinstriped, and he wore his usual short boots.

Vaughn felt the metal of Rhys’ fingers graze the side of his neck as he laced the tie around it. He went through the fluid motions tying a tie. Before he finished, he asked, “Yvette, why didn’t you do this?”

“She said she didn’t know how,” he looked at her, but she smirked at him.

“I just didn’t wanna,” Yvette said, “You done?”

Rhys pulled the tie tight and straightened it. He unbuttoned Vaughn’s jacket, letting the tie fall under it, and rebuttoned it and gave his friend’s chest a good pat. He nodded and said, “It’s a fucking shark tank in there, but you’re not the last ones to arrive. Henderson can’t find Vasquez anywhere. But the girls are having their asses kissed left and right, so hopefully they’re having a good time.”

“Have you had a chance to talk to them?” Vaughn asked.

“No,” Rhys said, “Playing it cool. I’ll talk to them casually. Not gonna totally kiss their ass for ass-kissings sake. I want them to know we’re genuine.”

“Are we though?” Yvette tried not to laugh.

“They can’t be having that good of a time if you’re not in there,” Vaughn said, holding the door open for his friends.

Inside, this penthouse office was filled with mingling people. There were waiters and waitresses walking around with drinks and hors d'oeuvres on trays. Groups were laughing, and it almost seemed like the whole dress code was black, grey, and yellow.

Except for the archaeologists. Lidia was wearing a red gown with one sleeve that went down her right arm. Her left shoulder and arm were completely bare, exposing a few knicks and scars that she’d received in her career. Her sister Millie was wearing a teal sleeveless dress, showing off her toned arms. On her right arm, a gold cuff rested on her bicep. They hadn’t left their spot, instead they let people come to them.

“Wow,” Yvette looked at the women, “Is that them?”

“Yup,” Rhys said, “For Pandorans they clean up well.”

Vaughn tried not to let jealousy seep into him. Yvette grabbed a flute of champagne from a waitress and stood, “Rhys, you’re the  _ MVP _ for getting us here. This is  _ awesome _ .”

“I know, I know,” Rhys grabbed two drinks from a walking waiter, “I’m really the best.” He handed one to Vaughn.

“Strongfork!” a voice called. Saul Henderson approached their group, “And company.”

“Saul,” Rhys looked back at his friends, “These are my friends, Vaughn and Yvette.”

Henderson shook Vaughn’s hand and kissed Yvette’s. She tried not to let it make her uncomfortable.

“It’s a pleasure,” he said, looking only at Yvette. His attention drew back to Rhys, “Have you had a chance to talk to the Strausses?”

“Not yet,” Rhys said, “I’m trying to do it smoothly.”

“Just do it Strongfork,” Saul looked unimpressed, “I was gonna have Vasquez try something, but he still isn’t picking up. You’re our hope to see if they’re closing this deal with us.” Saul looked about the room, and called after another person, “ _ Kiara _ !”

“Okay, I’ll head over,” Rhys threw back the drink, and let out a little burp.

“Charming,” Vaughn said, “Knock ‘em dead.”

“Go get that deal Rhys,” Yvette pat his arm.

Vaughn watched as Rhys waded through the sea of people toward the guests of honor. Yvette finally shuddered and said, “I hate stooges like Henderson. Their hand kisses are always wet.”

“Gross,” Vaughn sneered.

“C’mon, let’s get a good view of Rhys blowing smoke up their asses,” Yvette spoke into Vaughn’s ear. She led him by the hand toward the window side of the window that faced Elpis. They chatted absently, Vaughn peering over Yvette’s shoulder to give her a play-by-play of Rhys chatting to the girls.

“I think they really like him,” Vaughn said, “I mean- It’d be impossible not to.”

“Yeah,  _ impossible _ .”

Vaughn watched him, his laugh, his smile, his smoulder, and he could feel his heart chipping away at the inside of his chest. The girls seemed enamoured by him as well. Every opportunity they had, they laughed, they smiled, they touched him. He wished that he could be with him. Even just beside him, Rhys would introduce him as his  _ partner _ , his  _ boyfriend _ , and Vaughn could just watch him cut deals, not minding his flirty attitude because  _ he  _ was the one that got to take Rhys home.

“What if-” Vaughn said absently, “What if we head to my place after all this?”

Yvette laughed, “Oh  _ Vaughn _ , I didn’t know you were the Henderson-type. I thought you had a thing for Rhys.”

“Oh shut up,” Vaughn said, “I meant me, and Rhys.”

“Now that’s a party.”

“I meant, we wind down, and I-” Vaughn took a deep breath, “And I tell him.”

“Tonight?” Yvette looked at him in shock.

Vaughn looked out the window at Elpis and said, “Like you said, there’s always going to be something. If he’s riding this high of getting this deal, maybe it’ll be easier.”

Yvette looked out the window with him and said, “I support you one-hundred percent.” She looked at him, who smiled out at Elpis, and then at Rhys, who was still chatting up the two women. Millie took Rhys by the hand and raised it above her head and did a little spin. Rhys looked more than happy to flirt back. Lidia said something and Rhys raised his eyebrows and nodded.

Yvette looked back at Vaughn, who was absolutely green.

“Vaughn,” Yvette started, “It’s just part of the deal-”

“No I know,” Vaughn said a little too instantly, “I know. He just looks like he likes it… Y’know, their attention.”

“That’s his job, to like being a suck-up.”

“I’m gonna talk to these girls too,” Vaughn drank the rest of his drink and handed the glass to Yvette, “What’s the harm?”

“You make an ass of yourself.”

“If Rhys can flirt, I can too.”

“Yikes,” Yvette said, “I know you’re jealous, but don’t torment the girls.”

“You’re hilarious,” Vaughn said, walking away from her. He straightened his tie, the one that Rhys put on him, and snaked through the crowd toward them.

Rhys found Yvette and asked her, “Where’d Vaughn go?”

Yvette moved her hair from her face, and said, “I’m not sober enough for this bullshit.”

“What?”

“You’re jealous, he’s jealous,” Yvette looked for a waiter, “Where’s the bar?”

“I’m heading there too,” Rhys started in the direction of bar, letting Yvette follow, “What do you mean jealous?”

“You don’t want Vaughn alone with me,” she said, “He doesn’t want you alone with the archaeologists-”

“Did Vaughn tell you- Wait, did he say that?”

“You guys,” Yvette leaned over the bar, “are so childish. We get it, you think he’s cute, he thinks you’re fancy. Just pass the note, meet him under the bleachers, and kiss the boy, damn it.”

“Whoa,” Rhys furrowed his brow, “What the hell are you talking about?”

“Just think about it,” Yvette said, “Why are you so scared of losing Vaughn?”

“Because he’s my best friend?” Rhys said with a tone that implied it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Yup,” she said, waving down the busy bartender, “What’re you getting?”

Vaughn approached the sisters who spoke to one another in a hushed tone. When he came close enough, they looked up at him. He didn’t say anything, and neither did they.

Lidia looked at him with an unimpressed face, “Can I help you?”

“Oh, uh!” Vaughn cleared his throat, “I just wanted to say hello. And welcome to Helios. I’m Vaughn, accounting.”

“Well, thank you,” Lidia said, and looked at Mille, who stood.

“I’m Millie Strauss,” she held her arms open, “I’m a hugger!” She hugged Vaughn. Lidia knocked over her glass of ice, and Vaughn, who had just broken the hug, knelt to help her. Millie turned back, reaching into her purse for a handkerchief.

“My, I’m so clumsy,” she said as Vaughn scooped up the ice off her table and put it back in the cup.

“Nah, it happens,” Vaughn said, “I’d probably do something dumber.”

“I don’t doubt it,” Millie sat, resting her head in her hands.

“So, uh, archaeology!”

“That’s what we do,” Lidia nodded, awkwardly.

“What’s that like?”

“Lots of digging,” Millie said, “Some finding.”

“I saw on your site you killed a skag,” Vaughn nodded, “That’s pretty cool- Well not cool, but- You know, those things are wild.”

“Have you ever encountered a skag?” Millie raised her eyebrows.

“N- No, uh, of course not,” Vaughn looked around at the room, “I’ve kinda been… here all my life.”

“Figures,” Millie said, not trying hard to hide her disgust.

“But- uh- What do you guys think of Helios so far?”

“It’s big,” Lidia said, “You all are very… attentive.”

“We’re just trying to make you feel welcome,” Vaughn scratched the back of his head, “Do you… feel welcome?”

“Yeah, sure, a barrage of eager-to-please men bending to our beck and call for some slag?” Lidia nodded, “That’s not exactly something we’re used to on Pandora.”

“Yeah, how  _ is _ Pandora?”

“It’s home,” Millie said, “A lot of you want a sob story about how it’s kill or be killed but-”

“Millie, please,” Lidia said.

“It’s  _ home _ ,” Millie left it at that.

“I- I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“Where did that guy go?” Lidia asked Millie, “The one who was getting our drinks?”

“Yeah,” Millie took a look at Vaughn, “Have you seen the cyborg guy? Heterochromia? Robot hand?”

“Oh Rhys?” Vaughn asked, “He’s probably grabbing it for you if you asked. He probably just got caught up.”

“Well, uh,” Lidia said, “Maybe you should… find him.”

“Oh? Oh!” Vaughn got the hint, “Yeah, I’ll let you ladies be but-”

The door was kicked open, and there was a shout from the main entrance. Millie and Lidia stood from their chairs with the loud noise. Vasquez stood at the front of the room with a gun in hand, “ _ Where are they? _ ”

Everyone looked aghast at him, and Vasquez continued, his voice cracking with his shout, “ _They_ _aren’t archaeologists_!” He let his computer project a wanted poster of Lidia, who was actually a Pandoran con-artist name Fiona.

Henderson looked at Vasquez, “Vas-”

“Shut up!” Vasquez pointed the gun at him, “You didn’t even check them, did you?”

Fiona went to grab her sister’s purse and book it for the door, but Vasquez looked through the scope of the gun and said, “Good thing you’re wearing red!”

Fiona jerked her arm forward, and a spring loaded derringer pushed from her single sleeve, into her hand. She grabbed Vaughn by the back of his collar, jerking him backwards and wrapping her arm around his neck. She pressed the barrel of the gun to his temple.

“Sasha, the purse!” Fiona called out, and her sister grabbed the purse and dove behind her.

“Who gives a shit, he’s just an accountant,” Vasquez cocked his gun, “Dime a dozen.”

“Please don’t shoot,” Vaughn begged through a strained throat. He wasn’t sure if he was asking Fiona or Vasquez.

“Vasquez!” Rhys shouted, standing on top of the bar. Vasquez looked at Rhys, who was holding a whiskey bottle. He chucked it, and Vasquez dove to avoid it.

With the gun down and no other guards in the room, Fiona and Sasha started toward one of the doors, still holding Vaughn by the throat.

Outside the doors, Fiona, who dropped her shrill accent, growled in Vaughn’s ear, “If you get us to an escape pod, we’ll let you live.”

“Two floors down,” Vaughn spat out immediately, “Use the key card elevator. I have access for today- You probably won’t get intercepted on that one. My card is in my front jacket pocket.”

“Good boy,” Fiona said, dragging him toward the back elevator. Sasha pulled the card from his jacket and swiped it, pressing the button for the floor Vaughn instructed.

“I can’t believe that asshole found us out,” Sasha said to Fiona.

“I told you you shouldn’t have nabbed his wallet until the party,” Fiona tightened her grip on Vaughn’s neck, “He probably got suspicious and did some snooping.”

“Bullshit,” Sasha groaned.

The elevator dinged as it stopped on the floor, and the doors slid open. They could hear running from down the hall, and Fiona said, “Hurry, come on!” Sasha ran ahead, scouting the corners.

“How close are the pods?” Fiona asked.

“Around the corner and down the hall.”

There was shouting, and a deep voice yelled, “This way! They’re over here!” Fiona turned around, looking back at the guards who spotted them.

Fiona, pulling Vaughn, and Sasha ran toward the row of escape pods as the guards turned the corner. She slammed her hand into the open button and waiting impatiently as the pod readied itself and the doors slowly opened. This floor had the oldest models- Vaughn took them to this bay to hopefully buy some time. Fiona put Sasha behind her and said, “Pull me in when the doors open.”

Sasha waited for the doors to open a crack to force herself in. She held Vaughn fully in front of her, and aimed the derringer outward.

The lead of the group of guards rounded the corner, and Fiona fired the gun as the guard readied to fire. The bullet went through the red, glowing eye on the guard’s mask, and he fell over dead.

“ _ Fuck! _ ” Vaughn shouted, and Fiona was pulled into the pod as more guards fired. She pulled Vaughn in with her, and pushed the button to launch the escape pod.

The pod shot from Helios into space. The sisters were crammed in the pod with Vaughn, who was blubbering, “Please, please don’t kill me.”

“Hey! Nerd!” Fiona shouted, trying to calm him down, “We’re not going to kill you. So stop crying.”

“W-”

“Besides,” Fiona removed the derringer from her wrist, “Derringers only have one shot in them.”

“We- Why did you bring me in?”

“It was an accident,” Fiona crossed her arms, “Trust me, I don’t want you to be here any more than you want to be here.”

“Plus, you’re not totally lucky,” Sasha said, “Decked out in Hyperion merch? You won’t last fifteen minutes on Pandora.”

Vaughn looked down at himself.

Sasha looked out the window and said, “Wait. Where is this pod going?”

“They all go to Pandora,” Vaughn said, “Unless they’re rerouted.”

“Where would they be rerouted?” Fiona looked at him with fear and anger in her eyes.

“Elpis,” Vaughn said, looking out the tiny window at Pandora, which was getting smaller and smaller as the pod hurled toward Elpis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rip rhys, rip fiona, rip sasha, rip vaughn, also good job dodging that whiskey bottle Vasquez, reflexes like a cat


	8. A Broken Ladder

Yvette pulled her communicator to her ear and said, “You got the reroute?” She paused before saying, “Oh thank god. Thank you Savita, really, thank you.”

“Is she sending the pod back?”

“No, they can’t  _ land _ anywhere, only crash,” Yvette said, “She rerouted it to Elpis.”

“ _ Elpis?” _ Rhys asked, “But- That’ll kill Vaughn!”

“It’s- Rhys.” The done in her voice was somber, but stern. She made Rhys meet her gaze, “Vaughn is already dead.”

“N- No,” Rhys said, just as stern, but barely hiding the anger in voice, “The guards said that they took him in the pod- They- They-”

“Do you  _ really  _ think that they wanna keep a Hyperion employee alive after they tried to kill him?” She extended her arm to hold Rhys’ wrist gently in her fingers. Rhys looked down at the orange of her fingernails as she spoke, “He’s- There’s no way he made it out alive.”

“He did, he did,” Rhys pulled his hand back, “He had to.” He looked her in the eye with scared determination, “I'm gonna- I’m going to the shipping dock.”

“You  _ what _ ?”

“I said I’m going to the shipping dock,” he turned, taking long strides toward the elevator. Yvette trailed behind him, listening to his deathwish, “I’m going to the shipping dock, and you’re getting me a ship to Elpis.”

“The fuck I am!” Yvette stood in front of the elevator door, “Rhys, I’m sad too, but- Look at me,” she held his face in her hands, “At this point, it’s about self-preservation. You’re already in deep shit for going after Vasquez-”

“He dodged it!” He shook off her hands.

“After they do an inventory of what those thieves stole, they’re coming after you for not letting Vasquez take them down.”

“He was going to  _ shoot _ Vaughn!”

“You don’t know that.”

“He called him  _ disposable,  _ Yvette,” his voice was pleading, “He’s-”

“He’s a  _ corpse,  _ is what he is,” Yvette tried not to raise her voice, “I love Vaughn, but I love you, and I’m going to pick protecting the living one over the dead one.”

“If there is even a one percent chance Vaughn is alive-” Rhys started, but the panicked lump in his throat caught his words, “Vaughn would do it for you or me. Yvette, please. I  _ need  _ to save him.”

“Rhys, think rationally-”

He pressed the button to summon the elevator, “I’m going whether you approve or not.”

“But-”

“But nothing! He  _ needs _ us.”

“He doesn’t need us if they kill him,” her voice was pleading.

“I’ve lived ten years with him by my side,” Rhys said, in front of the opening elevator, “I’m not going to go any longer without him. He’s- He’s my  _ everything,  _ Yvette.”

And with those words, she stepped into the elevator with him. It was nice to hear him say the words that she heard Vaughn cried out. He swore it was unrequited, but- Well, what did Vaughn know?

“If we get in trouble, I’m saying you held me at gunpoint to help you.”

She took Rhys to the shipping bay, long legged steps trailing behind the fast paced _click_ of heels. Right outside the doors, Tom stood. When he saw them, he ran, “Yvette! Rhys! I heard what happened. Savita said she rerouted the pod to Elpis, so at least they’re trapped.”

“Tom, which one does remote flying?” Yvette asked.

“Uh… Why?” Tom took his helmet off, revealing confusion on his face.

“I’m-  _ Don’t arrest me _ \- But I’m going to get Vaughn," Rhys said. It wasn't the bravest announcement of a rescue mission, but that was all he could do.

Tom’s confusion melted into understanding and he admitted, “I’d do the same for Savita.” He put his helmet down and put his hand on Rhys’ shoulder. Rhys looked up at Tom with both fear and admiration painted on his face, and the man said, “Vaughn’s lucky to have a man like you in his life.”

“I’m luckier.”

Tom gave a warm smile and handed Rhys his gun. He said, “Be sure to tell him that.”

Yvette looked at the dock, it’s bubble of artificial atmosphere keeping them from dying, “Oz kits!”

“Oh, shit, yeah,” Tom jogged back toward a supply cart, “Lemme grab you two, and let’s get you to the moon, kid.”

Rhys put the strap of Tom’s gun over his shoulder, the weapon weighing heavy on his back. He wasn’t sure he’d ever feel the raw power of holding such a heavy weapon, nor did he imagine the willingness he’d have to use it just to get Vaughn back.

The landing on Elpis was rough.

Vaughn awoke to the sound of Sasha speaking panicked into her communicator. She was shaking, clutching it like it was the last thing she could hold onto.

“We’re on Elpis.”

“You’re  _ what _ ?” An angry voice came out of the communicator, “How the hell did you manage that?”

“Shit hit the fan,” Fiona groaned, trying to steady herself. Her arm bled toward her wrist, “We got an escape pod, but the Hyperion assholes rerouted it to Elpis.”

Vaughn scanned the inside of the cramped pod. One pane of the double pane glass shattered, sending it flying at Fiona and slicing up her arm and cheek. The controls were shot, and the front window was cracked. Everything inside seemed stable, nonetheless.

“Stay there,” the man’s voice crackled it over the communicator, “I’ll see if I can get you help.”

Sasha put the communicator down and looked at Fiona, who smiled weakly at her. Fiona turned her head to look at Vaughn, and said, “What do  _ you  _ want?”

“You’re bleeding,” was all he managed.

Fiona looked down at her arm and said, “That I am.”

“Can I-” Vaughn began to get up, but Sasha hissed at him, “Get the  _ fuck  _ away from her!”

“If you don’t get pressure on it, it’s gonna get a lot worse,” Vaughn said.

Fiona rolled her eyes, “No shit. This isn’t our first rodeo,  _ Hyperion _ . I just need something to tear a strip off my dress”

Vaughn loosened his tie, feeling sorry that it was his last tender moment with Rhys, and approached Fiona slowly. He wrapped it around the deepest gash on her arm, and tied it off. He whispered, “How about that, instead of, uh, ripping anything...”

Fiona looked at Sasha, who let herself give a more-than-unimpressed smirk. Fiona looked at Vaughn, “Thanks.”

“So, is that just a two way communicator?” Vaughn asked.

“Yeah,” Sasha held it, “Just from us, to Felix.”

“And Felix is…?”

“Our dad,” Fiona said, “Kinda. Long story.”

“And did you tell him that we’re gonna die?”

“No, he’s coming for us,” Sasha said.

“From Pandora?” Vaughn asked, “Does he have a ship?”

“He’ll… He’ll get one!”

“We’re gonna die before that,” Vaughn pointed at the crack in the window, “We’re… gonna die.”

“No we’re-” Fiona said, “Can’t we just… Hold our breath and get help?”

“Do you see any oxygenated stations near here?” Vaughn asked.

“Shut up! I’m  _ trying _ ,” Fiona said, sitting up more, “Okay?”

“I- I never thought this was how I would die,” Vaughn rested his head in his hands, “Stranded on Elpis with two Pandoran con women.”

“I’m about to throw you out the door and let you die a whole lot quicker,” Sasha said.

“Out the airlock?” Vaughn laughed, “That’d be suicide.”

“To get rid of you, it might be worth it.”

“Sash…” Fiona said. Sasha looked at her tenderly.

The three of them sat in silence, before Sasha looked at Fiona, “Did you think he’d die like this, Fi?”

“The nerd is an added bit,” Fiona laughed, “ _Of course not._ I thought it would be in a blaze of glory. Maybe running away with millions, and we barely escape an explosion. And we’re happy, but when it’s all quiet, we both realize we’ve been mortally wounded. And we die there, with our treasure,” she sighed, “For some bozo to find long after we’ve passed.”

“That’s- that’s morbid,” Vaughn scowled.

“Oh yeah, Mr. Hyperion, how did you think you’d die?”

“I mean, thrown into deep space by someone I royally pissed off,” Vaughn said, “Or… Retired. With a husband, maybe kids and grandkids. And I kinda just… slip away.”

“God, if only we were given the luxury,” Fiona said with an eye roll.

“Well, sorry I don’t live the life of a Pandoran con woman.”

“Yeah, instead you live the life of a soul-sucking piece of shit Hyperion worker,” Sasha said, “And you have the gall to hate us.”

“I don’t hate Pandorans?” Vaughn said, “I’m just- I don’t know. The place seems… Scary, unpredictable. Like you can’t trust anyone.”

“And yet you work for a conglomerate that’s trying to kill us, and would’ve shot right through you to my sister and I because of how disposable you are,” Sasha said.

Vaughn sat, and nodded, “You have a point. But it’s a living.”

“So is being  _ a pandoran con woman _ ,” Fiona mocked his voice.

“Okay, okay,” Vaughn sighed, “Sorry.”

“We didn’t even get to drop Felix’s information,” Sasha said, “I couldn’t tell who to drop it to.”

“No vault key deal for us,” Fiona’s sullen face looked at Sasha, then to Vaughn, whose jaw dropped.

“What about a vault key?” he asked.

Fiona looked at Sasha, who smirked, then she looked at Vaughn, “We were really at Helios to try to drop our contact info. Sasha and her boyfriend August found a vault key while scrubbing the desert.”

“And who were you trying to drop the info to?”

“Someone who looked like they had deep pockets,” Fiona said, “And a keen eye for adventure.”

“How much are you thinking?” Vaughn asked.

“Ten million,” Sasha said, “Safely live out the rest of our lives. No need to die in a blaze of glory.”

“Ten million?” Vaughn asked, “Th- W- Why didn’t you just lead with having a vault key? Your time on Pandora could’ve lasted all of fifteen minutes!”

“Because,” Sasha looked at her bag, “Stealing all of your shit was fun.” She pulled the purse close to her and said, “I guess you might wanna die with your wallet on you, huh?”

“What?” Vaughn lifted his hips and pat all his pockets, “You- When?”

“ _ I’m a hugger _ ,” Sasha smiled impishly.

“Wow, I didn’t even feel it,” Vaughn raised his eyebrows, impressed.

“It’s a living,” Sasha said. She still didn’t have any warmth, but… Vaughn didn’t expect much.

“So…” Vaughn filled the silence with meaningless small talk, “Did you bring the derringer in case shit hit the fan, or-?”

“It was Felix’s idea,” Fiona said, “And a good idea at that. I don’t think we would’ve made it out alive.”

“You seem resilient. The Hyperion guards aren’t  _ that _ great,” Vaughn looked out the window, “But- uh… You killed a guard shooting at us, but you would’ve been safe-”

“Listen,” Fiona interrupted, “They were gonna kill you too. That’s a little too fucked up for me.” The admission made Vaughn smile.

“Do you know what’s weird?” Vaughn said, “I wouldn’t have even gone up to you if I weren’t being such an idiot.”

“Yeah, you’re really bad at the whole kiss-ass thing,” Sasha said.

“I was actually, uh, trying to flirt.”

“Oof, even worse,” Fiona said, “Did you really think you had a chance?”

“Oh hell no,” Vaughn laughed, “I was… I was jealous. I was trying to make Rhys jealous.”

“The  _ spiderant _ ?” Sasha asked.

“Wha- Why would you call him that?” Vaughn asked.

“He’s all arms and legs,” Sasha shrugged, miming the walking of one of the deadly creatures of Pandora, “Yeah, he was, uh- really _dorky_ … So you  _ like  _ him?”

Vaughn had his final moments to be fully honest about his feelings, and he’d be damned if he wasn’t gonna use them.

“More than that,” Vaughn admits, “I’ve been, uh, in love with him for the last ten years, give or take a few years of plain friendship. Never told him.”

“In for the long haul,” Fiona seemed impressed at the sheer amount of time, “Sorry you didn’t get to, uh…”

“It’s okay,” Vaughn laughed. It wasn’t okay, he had a deep feeling of mourning in his chest. Was he mourning himself? Or a relationship that he never got to realize? He sighed and said, “I just- I told myself I’d tell him tonight, after you ladies closed the deal with Hyperion.”

All of them laughed.

“Life’s short,” Sasha said, “Or… Shorter than you’d even think.”

Vaughn took a shaky breath in. He was going to die before he could say any of the words he wanted to Rhys. He was going to die before he could know what Rhys’ kiss was like. He would die before he could wake up next to Rhys, years into living with him, and rest his chin against Rhys’ chest, propping up his head and smiling out a “Good morning”.

“Apparently so,” Vaughn said, inhaling deeply. He let air escape his mouth slowly, realizing that the oxygen in the tiny pod was limited. His breaths became more cherished, shallower as time went on.

Rhys watched for the pod as he approached the surface of Elpis, but it was nowhere to be seen. He swallowed hard, hoping it was still in one piece.

“I’m detecting a heat signature about a thousand yards north from you,” Yvette said, “I’m gonna land it here, so I don't lose it. Okay?”

“Yeah,” Rhys said, trying not to shake. Pure determination turned to stress when he sat still. The craft landed on the moon of Elpis, and Rhys scanned the horizon. Elpis was a whole lot of nothing. Tom warned him about beasts and marauders living on the satellite's surface, but Rhys just saw rock.

“Alright Yvette, I’m heading out,” Rhys called to the communicator on the ship, “When I’m back, you’ll hear Vaughn’s voice too.”

He equipped his oz kit, and held the other one under his arm. He steadied the large automatic weapon in both of his hands, making sure to keep his elbow tight against himself to hold the oz kit in place.

As he walked large, gravity-less strides he spotted it: in the horizon, he saw steam. His strides turned to a sprint, until, at the bottom of a cliff, he saw a pod.

“ _ Vaughn _ ,” the name came from his throat like a bark, and he slid down the edge of the cliff weightlessly, holding his gun tight.

A metal knock.

It felt dully familiar in the back of his mind, but the three of them were slowly getting weaker. Fiona breathed, “Probably a kraggon.” She looked at Sasha, who was smiling, but her eyes stayed glossy. She held a hand out for her sister, and Fiona took it gently, as if any harder would hurt.

The metal knock was harder, and Vaughn squinted at the door. There was a shadow moving behind the fogged up porthole, and Vaughn steadied himself up to wipe away the condensation that gathered from their organic bodies.

On the other side of the window was a face he never thought he’d see again. A face that was so perfect and beautiful to him that his heart skipped a beat. A face whose eyebrows perched and let out a meaningful huff of air before saying, “ _ Vaughn _ .”

“Rhys!” Vaughn snapped to reality. Rhys was there to save them.

“ _ Spiderant! _ ” Sasha called.

“Hey,” he put his metal hand on the porthole, hiding his face, “You gotta- You gotta hold your breath, then open the door. I got an oz kit for you.”

“I can’t-” Vaughn looked back at Fiona and Sasha, who were steadying themselves to see Rhys.

“What? What kind of Stockholm-”

“Rhys, listen to me,” Vaughn said suredly, “They just want to go home.”

“They tried to kill you!”

“They  _ saved  _ me,” Vaughn said, “If they wanted me dead, I’d be dead by now Rhys. Instead, Fiona killed a guard to save me.”

“I- Vaughn, she  _ killed  _ someone.”

“Who was trying to kill me!” Vaughn shouted, “They just want to go back to Pandora. Out of our hair… forever.”

“I only have one Oz kit,” Rhys finally said, “And besides, our ship is remote. I can’t get it to Pandora, it’s only going back to Helios from here.”

“Helios- They’ll kill us,” Sasha looked from Rhys to Fiona, “I think I’d rather die here.”

“Well you’re in luck,” Rhys said, “The mask is for Vaughn.”

“What if- What if they take an escape pod,” Vaughn said, “We can escort them to the cells, but walk by a podbay. Fiona can punch me in the stomach-”

“ _ What? _ ” Rhys interrupted, “What the _hell_ are you talking about? Vaughn, listen to me, your safety is the only thing that matters.”

“I’m fine Rhys, I’ll be fine,” Vaughn said, “But Fiona can  _ attack  _ us, any way she pleases, and they can hop in a pod and take it to Pandora.”

“Can’t they just reroute to Elpis?” Sasha asked.

“The only reason they were able to do that is because the pods were still in the bay,” Vaughn said, “They knew your only way out was a pod. So they rerouted.”

“Oh, so if this is a surprise,” Fiona asked, “they’ll have no way of fucking us over again.”

“Nope,” Vaughn looked pleased with himself.

“That doesn’t solve the oz kit problem,” Rhys said, still unsure.

Fiona pushed herself up toward the window, “Is it a shoulder mounted one?”

“Yeah,” Rhys tapped the shoulder it rested on.

“Then we’re gonna live,” she smiled.

The three others looked at Fiona, waiting for an explanation. She said, “Shoulder mounted oz kits conform to the wearer’s head size. So if you’re wearing, say, a hat, or if you’ve got an incredibly bulbous head, it’ll cover you, within reason.”

“So?” Rhys asked.

“So, have your little friend here climb on your shoulders, and press your cheeks together, and  _ presto _ … Or at least… Hopefully.”

Rhys tucked his lips into a thin line, “And if it doesn’t work?”

“You give Vaughn the mask,” Fiona said, “And you can watch us asphyxiate.”

Vaughn shuddered at the words. He looked at the sisters, then to Rhys.

Sasha said, “There’s really no downside for you guys.”

Vaughn looked at Rhys from the window and said, “Please.”

Rhys wanted nothing more than to take Vaughn out of there, but- Vaughn was a decent judge of character. He wouldn't put everyone's lives on the line just because he _felt bad_.

Rhys nodded, and said, “As soon as I take a deep breath, open the door.”

And like clockwork, they executed the plan. Fiona pulled herself on Sasha’s back, and pressed her cheek to her younger sister’s. The three inside took a deep breath, as did Rhys outside, and Vaughn pulled the latch to open the door. The oxygen and air pressure flooded out into absent space like a cracked dam, but Rhys did as he promised and tossed the sisters one of the kits. Vaughn hopped on Rhys’ back, pressing his cheek firmly to his lifelong friend’s, and Rhys tapped the oz kit on.

And, relief.

Rhys was the first to breathe: an exhale of the only word that mattered leaving his mouth, “Vaughn?”

His left hand reached up, touching Vaughn’s cheek. Vaughn whispered, “You saved us, buddy.”

The sisters were laughing, Sasha spinning with Fiona on her back in a weightless circle. Fiona kicked her legs about in her laughter. Rhys’ hand pressed tighter into Vaughn’s cheek, as Vaughn hung from his back. He whispered, “I thought- I was so scared.”

“I’m okay,” Vaughn whispered.

“God I wish we didn’t have to press our fucking cheeks together,” Rhys said, “I just want to- I just want to look at-”

“Where’s the ship?” Sasha called.

Rhys, stripped of his moment to say  _ something _ ,  _ anything _ to Vaughn, just yelled, “Up the cliff. It’s a little ways away.”

“Let’s get a move on,” Fiona said, “Just in case.”

“Yeah, okay,” Rhys said.

The two groups trotted up the hill weightless, afraid to pull any stunts that might stop the mask from working. Rhys explained why he had a gun that awkwardly pressed into Vaughn’s body. Vaughn explained why the girls were still carrying a purse.

Outside the ship Rhys explained, “You’re prisoners, remember. As much as you love us for saving your lives, act like you hate us.”

“ _ Shut up _ ,” Sasha rolled her eyes.

“Exactly, like that,” Rhys said, before opening the door. The group got in, and as soon as the door was closed, they were able to remove themselves from each other, and remove the oz kits.

“Yvette,” Rhys pushed down on the call button.

“ _ Rhys _ ,” her voice was somber, “I’m sorry-”

“He’s unharmed,” Rhys said, and Vaughn watched a smile crack at the right side of his face.

Yvette’s line was silent for a moment, and then started back loudly, “Sorry, I dropped the com, Vaughn’s okay?” Her voice was nothing short of ecstatic.

“I’m okay,” Vaughn said, “We brought the girls in too-”

“You  _ what _ ?” Yvette interrupted.

“For questioning,” Rhys answered, “We can bring them through sector d452 to the cells.”

“Oh,” Yvette said, her voice still coated in a layer of shock, “yeah, that’ll get you out of deep shit with Vasquez."

"He still mad?"

"Mostly at Henderson for not running a proper background check..."

Fiona snickered quietly. Rhys rolled his eyes, "Okay, can you get us to the bay?”

"Yeah," she said, "I'll get you here as soon as possible."

“Thanks Yvette.”

Rhys hung up the communicator, and looked forward through the front window. His mouth was still in a tight smile, but his body was tense. Vaughn looked at him, his visible ECHO eye staring forward, and he whispered, “Rhys…?”

Rhys turned to face Vaughn, his one eye had a steady stream of tears falling from it. Vaughn’s throat cracked as he said, “Hey, hey, I’m oka-”

Rhys interrupted him with a sudden hug, lifting him off the ground. He sighed against his neck, and murmured, “Never scare me like that again.”

“Didn’t plan on the first time,” Vaughn let out a slight laugh and Rhys put him down. Relief came out in waves of held in tears and Vaughn put his hand at the side of Rhys’ face, “Don’t cry br- Rhys, it’s okay. I’m-”

“I’m happy,” Rhys let out a laugh, “I’m just- I’m glad you’re here. I don’t know what I would have done if- Yeah.”

Fiona raised an eyebrow and said plainly, “Oh, it’s reciprocated then?”

The two looked at the sisters and Rhys dropped his arms from Vaughn’s shoulders. Rhys wiped his eye, and turned toward the sisters, “ _ So _ , conwomen?”

“ _ So _ , company man?” Sasha replied.

Rhys smirked, “Are you just going to go back to stealing and conniving when you hit Pandoran soil?”

“You think so low of us,” Fiona frowned.

“Oh sorry, are you kindergarten teachers?” Rhys crossed his arms.

“Okay, sure, we were trying to get a few bucks from a multi  _ trillion _ dollar company,” Fiona said, grabbing the purse from Sasha, “But for saving us, you can have this back.” She pulled his wallet from the bag and tossed it to him.

“Wh- When did you?”

“She’s a hugger,” Vaughn said, picking up his wallet, “She did the same to me.”

“Fuck, that’s- That’s almost impressive,” Rhys said, he looked at Vaughn, then to the girls. He was quiet for a moment and then asked, “Is it true?”

“What?”

“Did you really save him?”

“I used him as a human shield, but- You Hyperion shits would really shoot through one of your own for a  _ chance  _ to nick me? So yeah, sure, I shot a guard shooting at us. Take that as you will.”

“I take it with a whole lot of appreciation,” Rhys said, “Vaughn is…”

“Yeah, we get it,” Sasha said, “All I care about is if you guys are good on your deal of getting us home.”

“We- Of course we are,” Vaughn said earnestly, “I- You have my word.”

“Your word,” Sasha raised an eyebrow, "Don't know how valuable that is coming from Hyperion."

"How about it coming from Vaughn?" Vaughn asked.

"It'll have to do," Fiona said.

The sisters talked amongst themselves, emptying the wallets they nabbed from meetings and snaking through the crowd. Fiona and Sasha were whispering, laughing, but all Vaughn heard from them is  _ You got a pen? _ Rhys and Vaughn didn’t talk about anything in particular, just Rhys expressing his relief, and Vaughn trying his hardest not to open up right there.

The slow landing at the loading bay was met with Tom, Yvette, and another guard. Rhys turned toward the girls, and said, “Alright, showtime.” He held the gun, “I’m turning the safety on.”

“Oh boy,” Sasha said, handing the purse to Vaughn, “I’m gonna nab this when we take off. Better keep your grip loose.”

“Yes ma’am,” Vaughn said.

“This better work,” Fiona said, putting her arms behind her head, “I’m not dying here.”

The doors opened, and Rhys looked at the girls, then the doors, “Ladies first.”

“Dick…” Fiona whispered, and left the ship alongside her sister, both of their hands up.

Rhys and Vaughn trailed behind them. “Everyone’s safe!” Rhys shouted, “We’ve got a present too!”

“We can take them,” Tom interjected, but Rhys held up a metal hand, “This is personal. We’d like to take them to the cells.”

Tom smiled, before putting his helmet on, “Hey, well, lemme at least play follower. This’ll look good on us all.”

Rhys looked at Tom and nodded slightly. Tom ruffled Vaughn’s hair and said, “Glad to have you back little man.”

Yvette put her hands on Vaughn’s cheeks, and said, “I thought you were a goner.”

“It’s good to be alive.”

Tom pointed toward the door, “Alright fellas, lead the way.”

Rhys tapped Fiona’s back with the tip of the gun and said, “Alright, this way girls.”

“Fuck off,” Fiona said.

“Careful,” Rhys said, “Just get a move on. To the left.”

Fiona and Sasha’s walk through felt familiar. From the doorway to the elevators. Instead of a long ride all the way up, it was a short ride up five floors, and stepping out. There were watching faces and booing, scowling people, instead of sycophants cheering on their arrival. Sasha looked at Fiona, who flashed her a hopeful smile.

“Turn, down the hall,” Rhys said.

“Uhhh,” Tom said, “Do you guys know where the cells are?”

“Yeah,” Rhys said, “It’s a shortcut.” He hoped his usual confidence would take care of the suspicion.

Tom just shrugged.

They were so close, just another turn down the hall, and they were in a podbay. Vaughn could feel a sweat work up on his forehead. Rhys tried to keep a smug look on his face, but he was honestly worried. Tom and Yvette trailed close behind, expecting these girls to go to jail.

“Down this hall,” Rhys said.

And the girls could see them- rows of pods. It wasn’t the same hall that they had taken previously, but rather another section of Helios, equipped for danger. Sasha took a deep breath, and Fiona covered up a hopeful sigh with a cleared throat.

“I don’t even think-” Tom began, but his thought was interrupted by Fiona howling out a yell of rage before turning and punching Rhys in the side of the head. He staggered back, dramatically letting go of the weapon. Sasha twisted Vaughn’s arm, pulling the purse out of his hands and pressing her hand into his chest, knocking him back into Yvette and Tom.

These pods were faster-moving, as they were able to open the door, hop in, and slam it before Rhys, Vaughn, Yvette, and Tom were able to steady themselves.

“ _ Open the door! _ ” Yvette shouted, teetering past Vaughn, stepping over him. She missed the ability to lock the pod and yelled, “ _ Fuck! _ ”

Rhys was on the ground, holding the side of his face beside Vaughn, who leapt up and looked out the window. Fiona stayed in the window, looked out and giving a knowing wave.

“What the  _ fuck _ ?” Yvette said, “God  _ damn it _ .”

Rhys shut his eyes tight, and said, “What the hell happened?”

Tom helped Rhys up, “Pandoran scum got to you. They got away.”

“Fuck-” Rhys held his face, “God,  _ ow _ .”

Vaughn turned from the window to Rhys, who was still holding his cheek, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah just-  _ God _ , her right hook, man,” Rhys said, “I’m fine.”

Tom let out a grunt of a sign and gently took the gun from Rhys, “I gotta turn this in to the head of security. Yvette, I trust you can take these boys home?”

“Yeah,” she put her hands on both of their backs, “they’re in good hands here.”

Yvette led the boys back to Vaughn’s apartment, and began a pot of coffee as they sat on the couch. Vaughn explained the truth of the situation to Yvette as the swanned around the kitchen.

“Wait, and- God, what?” she said, “Okay, so- What?”

“I know, it was wild,” Vaughn said, sitting up from his slouch on his couch, “I- The weirdest thing is I’ve never felt so…  _ alive _ ! I always assumed Pandorans never gave a  _ shit _ -”

“They don’t,” Yvette said, “I don’t know what their angle was, but they got away.”

“She didn’t have to save me,” Vaughn said, “In fact, her saving me was more trouble than it was worth.”

“Her saving you was the best thing that they could have ever done,” Rhys held an ice pack to his temple. 

“Okay, here,” Yvette walked over with two mugs, she set one down in front of Rhys, “cream and sugar,” then in front of Vaughn, “just cream.”

“You know how to treat us,” Vaughn leaned back into the couch, “Come on and sit-”

Yvette held up a finger, and then tapped her earpiece, “This is Yvette.” The boys only heard one side of the conversation, but it ended with, “I’ll be right there.” She tapped her earpiece again and said, “I’m sorry, got a call for- Uh, I gotta go. I’m gonna yell at you more later, but- I’m just happy you both are okay.”

Her heels clicked against the linoleum floor as she walked toward the door. The door opened, closed, and she was out.

It was just he and Rhys in his apartment, alone with their steaming coffees.

“Rhys-”

“Vaughn-”

They spoke at the same time, breaking a silence that felt so thick that it was palpable. Rhys laughed, and Vaughn said, “Sorry- Go ahead.”

“I, uh- You’ve got something sticking out of your pocket,” Rhys said, pointing with his metal hand. Vaughn looked down at his chest, and in his breast pocket, where a pocket square could go, a bill was sticking out.

Vaughn slowly discarded it, and written on the front of it were the words:

_ Life’s too short _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this climactic, but then it just uhhhh  
> yeah💩
> 
> So I've finished writing this. It's one more chapter (that is VERY NSFW) and then an epilogue... eheh
> 
> I hope you enjoy


	9. We Can Be Kings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ey its porn time if ur here for the awkward romance (I'm so sorry i didn't deliver) just uHHH  
> click next chapter  
> otherwise enjoy

He put the bill down on the table. It was a five- the writing was scribbled over and over to make sure it was visible.

Rhys huffed out an unfun laugh, “Too short to what? Be a criminal?”

“To be afraid,” Vaughn replied, not looking at anything but the piece of currency.

“Yeah, well, we’ve had enough fear for one day,” Rhys said. He picked up the mug with both hands, and looked at Vaughn, “I was- I was so afraid I lost you.”

“I was afraid to be lost,” Vaughn cracked a smile.

“But everything’s okay, the girls are probably back on Pandora, hopefully somewhere near their home, and you’re safe.”

“I think-” Vaughn stood from the couch and took a deep breath, “I think I’m still afraid.”

“What?” Rhys asked, taking a sip of his coffee, “Why?”

Vaughn looked at Rhys, just- looked at him. He looked tired, like years of worry was crammed into a day. But he was smiling, his eyebrows perched in worry, but the smile on his face was plastered there, permanent, as he looked at Vaughn. Vaughn began, “R- Remember how I don’t talk about my high school years before I met you?”

“I mean- There’s not much to talk about. We met in what? Junior year?”

“Yeah, so I had two years of high school before you. And I-” Vaughn took a deep breath in, “I had  _ one  _ friend, Zack. He actually didn’t uh- We met at camp and we- I liked him.”

Rhys’ smile faded slightly, and mouth closed into a straight line.

“We were kids, you know? Just kids, but- He liked me too, cause we- I don’t know, it changed everything for me,” he couldn’t look at Rhys anymore: the last thing he saw of his face was concern.

“Camp was the last time I saw him, and I didn’t go back the next summer because I had- I met you. We became friends. And you took over. And I… I  _ admired _ you. You’re really strong.”

A huff of a laugh came out.

“Emotionally and physically, man,” Vaughn corrected, “And you do it without even trying. And the other day- Savita said something, and it made me think about me… and you.”

“Us?”

“It made me think about us, yeah,” Vaughn looked at his shoes, then up at Rhys, “And me. And my feelings for- My feelings.”

“So-” Rhys put his mug down, “ _What’s her name_ \- Fiona was right?”

“W- Fiona?” Vaughn asked, his train of thought crashing into a car that was dead on the rails.

Rhys swallowed heavily before saying, “Is it reciprocated?”

“Is- Is- What-? Is wha-” Vaughn stammered, and watched Rhys get up from the couch, wince at the pain in his head, and walk to Vaughn. He stood opposite him, taking his shaking, fidgeting hands in his, and leaned into his ear to whisper, “ _ I hope by this point you’re aware that I love you _ .”

His voice was a low whisper, almost a growl, which made Vaughn’s skin pull tight into goosebumps. Every hair on his body stood at attention with the words and with the feeling of Rhys’ hot breath on his ear. He didn’t know how Rhys could make his blood boil; this was the same man who, _not_ _ too  _ _long ago_ , spilled an entire bowl of hot soup in his lap at a restaurant and let out a yelp so high and loud that it drew the attention of every other patron. After realizing all eyes were on him, he let out a goofy laugh and said, "It's good soup."

He heard a breath, a pause, waiting for Vaughn to reply, but it made Vaughn’s skin crawl. Just a breath could put him at an edge that he didn’t want to be at. A rush of blood to his cheeks and to his jeans and a hitched breath gave away everything Vaughn felt, but Rhys remained by his ear. What Vaughn couldn’t see was the suave whisper in Vaughn’s ear covered Rhys’ face completely. In actuality, his eyes were closed in anticipation and fear, hoping that he read the room right. He had a tendency to project feelings onto others, but he didn’t think that this was the case. The breath that drove Vaughn wild was actually a withdrawal of air, full of fear.

Vaughn’s mouth cracked open, and his throat creaked out, “I- I didn’t-” He closed his eyes and said, “Rhys- I-” he took a deep breath in, “ _ I didn’t know _ .”

Rhys’ world shattered. He… He was projecting. He didn’t think he was. He thought-

“I- I love you so  _ goddamn  _ much,” Vaughn shakily squeezed Rhys’ hands, “I- I fell in love somewhere in our- Our adventure of a friendship and-”

“Wh- Vaughn,” Rhys backed away from Vaughn’s ear to look his best friend in the eye, “Vaughn, I-” He loosened his hands from Vaughn’s and put them on either side of his cheeks. And…

A first kiss.

The whole thing went in slow motion for Vaughn. The touch of cold metal and clammy skin against either of his cheeks, a small breath of relief accompanied by a smile, closed eyes, and a lean. Rhys’s lips touched Vaughn’s gently, like it was just the seal on a letter that had been written for the past ten years. Vaughn didn’t know where to put his hands. At first, they remained hovering by his sides, absently wishing Rhys’ hands were still in them. And then, slowly and gently, he placed them on Rhys’ hips.

A slow exhale with the part of their lips came from Rhys as he rested his forehead against Vaughn’s. He linked his arms behind Vaughns neck and said, “I knew it- I didn’t know it but- I hoped and you- I was so  _ scared _ to lose you Vaughn, because these past years have been- Everything has led up to this and-”

Vaughn kissed him again. He kissed him like he had ten years to take the leap, but didn’t. He kissed him like every waking moment was spent by his side. He kissed him like he invented pining for a lover that would never love you back, only to be proven wrong.

His hands trailed up Rhys’ body to his face. One hand tucked a hair behind Rhys’ ear, absently curling around it, and they other laid flat against the left side of his face, a finger barely touching the scarring of port installed in his temple.

“I-” Rhys got out between the kiss changing from a tilt of the head left, to the right, “can’t believe it.”

Vaughn was lost in it though. This was something he had dreams about- even before he fully realized his feelings. Dreams of him kissing or fucking his best friend, and him waking up confused and aroused, excusing that his brain plugged in whomever he thought of last.

But he was always thinking of Rhys.

So he kissed him. He kissed him through spoken words and relieved breaths, he kissed him despite wanting to explain why he held everything in, he kissed him like he just faced death.

But he stopped, just to look at Rhys again: Rhys’ eyes bounced between Vaughn’s, and Vaughn stared directly into Rhys’ retracted ECHO eye. He didn’t care if Rhys could see right through him, he told him everything.

Rhys whispered, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I was waiting-” he sighed, “I didn’t want to lose you.”

“You’d never lose me,” Rhys said with the certainty of someone as imposing as Rhys Strongfork, “What did I say? I said  _ forever _ . It wasn’t empty- I- I- When I said I’m taking you to the top with me, I meant I wanted you to  _ be _ at the top with me. We- We can be kings, together.”

Vaughn smiled and let his hands trail up into Rhys’ hair, pulling him back down to him. Rhys’ pointer fingers hooked into Vaughn’s belt loops, pulling him into him. Uncoordinated, mismatched steps led them tumbling into the wall of Vaughn’s apartment: Vaughn’s back against the wall and Rhys towering over him. Rhys careened his neck, filling the distance in their heights, making sure they didn’t lose contact in their stumble.

Vaughn was alight, his hands, his face, his  _ nerves _ . His whole body felt like it was about to shut down and he’d be okay with it.

Rhys’ tongue skimmed his lower lip, barely making entry into his mouth and a loud hiss of air escaped Vaughn’s nose. Rhys broke the kiss, looking into Vaughn’s eyes, and asked, “Is this okay?”

Vaughn’s pupils were blown, the color of his eye just a thin ring around large black discs. His face was entirely red and his breathing shook his whole body. Rhys’ eyes trailed down to his mouth, and watched as the plea came quickly,  _ desperately _ , out of Vaughn’s mouth.

“ _ Please _ .”

So Rhys continued. Their connection deepened, Vaughn fully inviting Rhys to kiss him in ways he might have been too shy to do- his tongue fully meeting Vaughn’s. Rhys’ hands that looped into Vaughn’s pants slid up his abdomen, unbuttoning his blazer fully. They trailed Vaughn’s stomach and chest up to his shoulders, hoping to slide the blazer off in one go.

But it stayed stuck on one shoulder, and Rhys swore, breaking their myriad of kisses to fully remove his friend from his tailored prison.

“Here, let me-” Vaughn said, fully removing the blazer and letting it fall nonchalantly on the floor. He put a hand at his collar, beginning to unbutton his shirt, but Rhys said, “No-”

Vaughn looked at him, fearing he read the situation wrong, but Rhys just met their lips again and murmured an almost indistinct, “Let me.”

Rhys’ hands worked at Vaughn’s buttons, flashing back to having to practice over and over after his surgery. He was told his new thumb would not have the same catch as one with flesh would, and that might be something that proved difficult. By the end of his first week, he could button buttons with just his metal hand.

But there was still fumbling, his mind going back and forth from utter awe that he’s actually kissing Vaughn, to a dull yet sonorous want to remove all of their clothes, to the actual motor skill of removing buttons on another person. Frustrated, he pulled the shirt apart, sending the final four buttons flying, and when Vaughn gasped, Rhys just replied, “I’ll buy you another one.”

“This is my only suit,” Vaughn replied, actually unbothered. The dress shirt could easily be replaced.

“And it’s a nice suit,” Rhys pushed the dress shirt off Vaughn’s shoulders, “It just doesn’t need to be on you right now,” Rhys paused a second, unsure if he should say what was on his mind. It came out of his throat less confident than he wanted: “And I do.”

But to Vaughn, the shaky baritone beg of skin on skin contact made Vaughn bite his lip and start at Rhys’ shirt buttons. Rhys laughed, sure, he’d gotten down and dirty, pulling clothes off of others, but something about Vaughn, his best friend, steadily working at the buttons of his shirt, made him laugh. He helped, starting at the bottom and meeting Vaughn’s shaking hands somewhere in the middle of his chest. Vaughn wasn’t surprised to find Rhys with no undershirt- of course he didn’t have one, why would he? If any part of Rhys’ skin poked out from under his suit, it was intentional. The peek of blue tattoos? When he wasn’t in his uniform, those were often visible. He knew it made him look irresistible, he just wasn’t aware he was irresistible to Vaughn.

A push off his shoulders, a little extra work over the plates and grooves of his metal arm, and Rhys was there, shirtless, in pinstripe slacks with a nice belt weaved into their belt loops and a pair of purple and green socks on his feet. His tall body shadowed Vaughn, and Vaughn slowly, tentatively put his hands on Rhys’ chest, trailing down, fingers touching the ripple down the center of his torso that he loved so much, to his waist.

Rhys exhaled from his nose, a slow withdrawal of air before saying, “Vaughn…”

“Oh- I-” he retracted his hands, “Sorry.”

Rhys put his hands on Vaughn’s shoulders, and trailed them down to his hands, moving them back on his hips, “No- I was saying- Like a mo- Your name, I- I want this. I want  _ you _ .” His smile was warm- it wasn’t disingenuous or schmoozy, it was warm, there was love in his eyes. Vaughn closed the space between them with another kiss, pulling Rhys into him. Rhys closed the space further, pressing his chest to Vaughn’s, and pushing Vaughn into the wall. Vaughn muffled a groan, feeling the cold wall on the back of his neck, and Rhys murmured into Vaughn’s lips, “I’ve thought about this-”

The fact that Rhys had thought of Vaughn in a sexual light was enough to make Vaughn dizzy. Rhys broke the kiss, his thin and uncoordinated fingers tucked themselves into the waistband of Vaughn’s pants, and Vaughn let out a chuckle of fear and relief. Rhys pulled the tucked-in tank top from Vaughn’s pants and slipped his hands against his toned body, “-since you showed- Since the pool all I’ve wanted-”

His metal hand stayed on Vaughn’s abdomen as his flesh hand ran up grazing his chest, light and gentle touching pulling his skin into goosebumps. He pulled his shirt off from over his head, and looked at his body again, “Fuck, br- man.”

Vaughn didn’t know whether to feel insecure or pleased with his worshipping gaze, so he just laughed nervously. Rhys lips grazed Vaughn’s cheek, kissing to his ear, and another low whisper came from him, “I’ve always thought you were amazing but- but this?”

“Shut up,” Vaughn stifled a laugh, but Rhys continued.

“No dude, I’m not just- I’m not blowing smoke up your ass,” he stared at Vaughn’s entire shirtless form, “I can’t get over it. I just want you- I want to be in- I’m just glad,” Rhys interrupted himself. He knew where the two of them were going with their tantalizing touch of the skin, but something about saying  _ I want to be inside you _ seemed a little… crass.

But the thoughts inside his head after seeing Vaughn shirtless and between him and a hard wall, all of his thoughts  _ were _ crass.

Rhys’ hands slid down to both of Vaughn’s hips, gripping them tight and shoving them back against the wall. Vaughn’s eyebrows raised at Rhys, but Rhys just replied with his teeth and tongue against Vaughn’s neck. Vaughn had no time to react, he had not time to hold it in, and he let out a demeaning moan. He could feel Rhys smile against his collarbone as he ground their hips together. Though they were restricted by slacks and stopped by zippers and buttons and belt buckles.

“ _ Rhys _ …” Vaughn began, but Rhys interrupted him, closing any dead space between them and pressing his leg between Vaughn’s, rubbing it purposefully against the obvious erection in Vaughn’s pants.

“Is that a Hyperion model granular impact pistol there, or are you happy to see me?”

“I’ve gone completely soft,” Vaughn deadpanned. He was lying, of course, Rhys had his leg pressed there, but- Of course Rhys made this a situation to be funny.

“Oh yeah?” Rhys looked at Vaughn, shifting his leg slightly, making Vaughn swallow his words, “You sure?”

“Just kiss me,” Vaughn groaned, trying not to make a conversation about his hard-on. Rhys listened to him, joining their lips, less coordinated this time. A slip of tongue, a moment of teeth, kisses that trekked away from the lips and toward Rhys’ collar. Vaughn kissed the cog tattoo on his neck, down to his beautiful, blue work of art that spanned his chest, shoulder, and arm. Rhys hissed, bringing a hand up to Vaughn’s face and moved his head to recieve another deep kiss. Vaughn pushed against Rhys, but Rhys would not let him leave his wedge, so instead Vaughn scratched down Rhys back with his bitten-down nails. Rhys let a guttural groan escape his throat, purposefully loud, as he pushed his leg against Vaughn’s.

“Rhys, Rhys,” Vaughn said, but Rhys gasped, putting his hands on Vaughn’s face and kissing him harder. Rhys’ taste against his tongue, Rhys’ knee against his crotch, and Rhys’ touches gliding all over his body were all too much for him. He pushed Rhys by the hips, and, out of breath, he his voice creaked, nothing short of a whine, “ _ Rhys _ .”

Rhys stopped, looking into Vaughn’s eyes, “Wh-?”

“You gotta- C’mon man, we need to get to the room, we- If you keep touching me like this, I’m gonna c-,” Vaughn swallowed down his words. As much as it were true, there was no eloquent way for him to tell his best friend  _ If you keep grinding your knee against my dick, I am going to come in my pants.  _ He finished, “I’m not gonna make it anywhere.”

Rhys laughed, removing his knee and pulling on Vaughn’s belt buckle, “What would be so bad about staying here?”

Part of him wanted Vaughn to admit that he and Rhys grinding against each other like a couple of teenagers could bring him to the edge, but another part of him realized how badly he wanted this to last.

Vaughn said, “My bed?”

But Rhys didn’t move. He pushed the end of Vaughn’s belt out through the buckle and pulled the belt slowly out of his belt loops, and let it hang there open. All he needed was the fly to be free. He looked Vaughn in the eye, Vaughn’s eyes full of both panic and lust, and slipped his hand just past Vaughn’s waistband.

It was easy for him to be cheeky when Vaughn had to shamefacedly admit he was horny for Rhys, but as Rhys’ fingers brushed the coarse hairs below his underwear’s waistband, he hesitated.

He wanted it to last. He pulled his hand back out.

“Do you have a condom?” Rhys asked.

“No,” Vaughn admitted.

“No?” Rhys asked, “What do you mean no? You don’t keep one like- In your kitchen?”

“ _ In my kit _ \- No, I don’t have any,” Vaughn looked back and forth between Rhys’ eyes.

“When’s the last time you banged someone?”

“Do  _ you  _ have a condom?” Vaughn avoided the question. He didn’t want to explain the reason for his dry spell was that he was subconsciously waiting for Rhys.

“We’re not in my house.”

“In your wallet?” Vaughn asked.

Rhys swallowed, “It’s been a minute for me too.”

Vaughn swore under his breath but Rhys straightforwardly admitted, “I’m clean- Like tested… If you-”

“I-” Vaughn’s heart was racing. Rhys’ proposition was so tantalizing, but he whispered, “I- I don’t have any- uh, I don’t have any lube.”

Rhys bit his lip and paused a moment, he was looking through his mind for something, and his voice croaked, “Olive oil?”

Vaughn pushed him away and let out a laugh. He took a few steps toward the center of the living room before turning to Rhys and saying, “I’m not letting you put- That’s for  _ cooking _ .”

Rhys complained, “It’s safe!”

Vaughn wiped sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand and looked at Rhys. Vaughn felt like he was on fire- he could never be so bold- but everything he wanted couldn’t necessarily happen naturally. It needed some semblance of planning, especially considering he’d only ever  _ experimented  _ with two men, and Rhys, well, he had no idea if Rhys had  _ ever _ been with a man. He plainly said, “I could always, uh, blow you.”

Rhys throat suddenly went dry. He didn’t know how to respond- his mouth flapped open and closed like a fish begging to be put back in the water. He whispered, “I- I- Would anyone- Yeah- Yes.”

“Yeah?” Vaughn asked, just to be sure. He took a few steps toward Rhys, now the one on the outside of him and the wall. Rhys backed himself into it.

“Y- Yeah,” Rhys’ nod was eager, quick. He watched as Vaughn’s lips tugged into a smile, and he kissed Rhys one last time, trailing his kisses down his neck, past his collar, along the middle of his chest and abdomen, and letting gravity take him to his knees in front of Rhys.

Rhys looked down at Vaughn, his breath shaky, but Vaughn didn’t look back up. He was face to face with the too-tight crotch of Rhys’ pants. He concentrated at the belt to get it open, but it was a slide belt- one without holes that clicked into tightness. Vaughn never used them, so he had no idea how to open it. He chuckled, “Rhys, your belt is so  _ fucking  _ dumb, how the hell do I get it off of you?”

“Whoa, whoa, no need to make fun of the belt… Here, uh,” he put his hands over Vaughns, which still clung to the buckle, “Lemme- You just pull.”

He pulled the buckle upward, and it freed the leather strip. Vaughn was able to fully pull the belt out, and toss it aside, “Can you never wear a normal piece of clothing?”

“I- Shut up man,” Rhys laughed, “Is now really the time?”

“It’s always the time,” Vaughn laughed, unhooking the hook closure from the eye on his pants, and unzipping them. He tugged the pants down around his thighs, and let out a breathy laugh at the obvious erection in his underwear. Rhys looked down at Vaughn, whose fingers just barely touched his thigh, right under the hem of his boxers, and then up at the ceiling when those light touches trailed up, only fabric between Vaughn and Rhys.

Vaughn took a deep breath, kissed the outline of Rhys’ dick in the shorts, before fully removing them. He released his breath in a contented sigh, holding Rhys’ prick in one hand, and trailing kisses from the base, up the shaft.

Rhys bit his lip, completely in awe of the situation. His eyes still looked at the ceiling, a hexagonal shaped light at the center of his grey living room.  _ Why are all Hyperion apartments dark grey when there is no natural light on Helios? And why do they only have one ceiling light per room? Lamps are expensive. Vaughn still seems to keep his place well li- Oh my god. _ His wandering thoughts were suddenly snapped back to him like a rubber band. His head swung down as the sensation of Vaughn’s lips kissing the head of his cock became very real to him. His mouth opened, formulaic, letting his tongue press against the head and graze over the slit.

“F- ffffuck,” Rhys let the breath out slow, stretching the word because, quite frankly, the swear was the only thing on his mind. Vaughn smiled, his lips against the tip of Rhys’ dick, before fully opening his mouth and taking in a bit of the length. He slowly descended, squeezing his left thumb tight to prevent himself from gagging, as he tried his hardest to meet the base. He pulled back up, swallowing around the head of his cock.

“Fuck, fuck, Vaughn… Look at you,” he said, looking down at his best friend, who was on his knees, sweating, a dribble of drool at the side of his red and raw lips, and a pink, almost sweet blush across his cheeks.

Vaughn bobbed his head slightly, one hand at the base, twisting and smoothing down his saliva before it could cool, and the other barely palming at the erection in his slacks. With every absent touch of his own cock, even through layers of fabric, Vaughn hummed pleasure that traveled through to Rhys.

Rhys whispered, “I can’t believe I’m getting- You have no idea how much- Oh god, Vaughn- I  _ dreamed _ about this, Vaughn. I dreamed- I would wake up from these with the hardest-”

Vaughn couldn’t respond with words, but action: he hollowed his cheeks around Rhys’ dick, a seal of sweet suction. Rhys’ words, a never ending trail of compliments:

“God, you’re so fucking fantastic. Where did you learn this? I can’t believe this is real-  _ Oh shitshitshitshit- Vaughn! _ ”

He twitched at the sudden suction, his hands immediately gripping Vaughn’s hair twisting the locks around fingers, his knees buckling slightly, accidentally bucking slightly into his throat.

Vaughn coughed slightly, pulling back and wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, “Hah, sorry.”

Rhys removed his hands and murmured,  _ whined _ , “No, no, please.”

“You want me to keep going?”

“I just want to- Vaughn,  _ please _ ,” Rhys tried to respond but his mind was going a mile a minute, “Are you  _ sure  _ you don’t want to use olive oil?”

Vaughn laughed, “Rhys, I can run to the store another day, but-”

“I want you,” Rhys put a hand under Vaughn’s chin. He was begging. It made Vaughn smile- the sweetness in Rhys’ face- and to see it melt into another moan and buck as Vaughn lazily stroked his cock was a whole other layer of pleasure.

Vaughn whispered, “I have- uh, an idea… C’mere.”

He watched Vaughn stand, wobbly for a second, and take a few, fawn-like steps to the couch. Vaughn looked back at Rhys, who stood, knees slightly bent, leaning against the wall with his pants around his thighs.

“Lemme,” Rhys let his pants fall completely off his being, and took a step, “Fuck, these too.” He peeled each sock off, one at a time, trying not to laugh.

But Vaughn did. What a sight: Rhys, fully naked, absolutely hard, having a hard time balancing long enough to take his socks off. He looked at his friend, and said the words he held onto for years, “I’m so in love with you, Rhys.”

Rhys’ head darted up, and he tossed his sock aside. A small laugh escaped his lips, and he walked up to Vaughn, wrapping his arms behind his neck and kissing him, first sweet, then hungry. Rhys unbuttoned his pants, pulled down the zipper, and tugged them down with fervent excitement. His hand palmed Vaughn’s dick from the outside of Vaughn’s underwear. Vaughn groaned, his cock literally aching without being touched, and he buried his head into the crook of Rhys’ neck.

“Rhys,” Vaughn whispered.

“You wanna fuck on the couch?” Rhys said, his tone snarky and knowing.

Vaughn pushed Rhys over the edge, sitting him on the couch and fully removing his own pants, underwear, and socks. He put his hand at the side of Rhys’ face, and fell to straddle Rhys’ bare thighs.

Rhys let out a breath that sounded like  _ wow _ , but was unintelligible. Vaughn cupped hand over his own mouth, and spit into his hand. The sound made Rhys’ eyebrows raise, and, being honest, gave his dick a slight twitch. He scooted up, pressing the underside of his dick to Rhys’. He bucked slightly up, and rubbing the two of them together.

“ _ Oh _ ,” Rhys whispered, “ _ Oh fuck _ .”

Rhys’ dick was still wet from Vaughn’s mouth, and along with Vaughn’s spit, the motion of Vaughn stroking the both of them off in his one hand was a lot easier. He ran his thumb over the head of both of their cocks, collecting more of the natural lubricant to slick his strokes.

“Fuck, Vaughn, fuck, fuck, fuck,” Rhys’ voice was a low hum, and his hips continually bucked and twitched, trying to thrust against Vaughn’s cock and hand.

“I know,” Vaughn panted, “I  _ know _ .”

Rhys grunted in response, “How the fuck did I wait for this?” He leaned forward, kissing Vaughn again. Against his mouth, he murmured, “I waited fucking years for this… Years man.”

Rhys’ robotic hand moved from clawing itself into the couch, to the center of Vaughn’s thigh. Vaughn’s lips hadn’t left Rhys’, and all of his body was too alight in feeling to notice that the hand crept up his thigh slightly until he reached Vaughn’s hand, that had a twisting, steady pace, meeting it on the other side. Vaughn tensed- Rhys felt it, and whispered, “Too weird?”

Vaughn didn’t intend to react so harshly, but something about polished metal touching the side of his cock wasn’t something he expected- to be honest, it felt like someone tried to introduce an aluminum trash grabber that the Hyperion janitors used into a handjob.

“Uh,” Vaughn didn’t want to hurt his feelings, “It’s-”

“Yeah, it’s, uh, not my favorite hand to use,” Rhys offered a laugh. Vaughn remembered after his surgery making a reference to how he was going to beat off with his right hand just to see what it was like, but he didn’t expect him to actually do it.

Or did he? It was Rhys after all.

“Here,” Vaughn reached for Rhys’ left hand and brought it to his mouth. He thought about making a show of it- licking up his palm and then putting two fingers in his mouth just to get them wet- but he never thought himself able to do something so alluring and get away with it, so he cupped Rhys’ hand in front of his mouth and spit. He pulled Rhys’s hand back down, interlacing their fingers and letting them thrust between them for just a minute. Rhys’ breath picked up- he felt like he was running a marathon and he wasn’t doing anything. He let go, wiping his hand on Vaughn’s couch, and bringing it back up to the side of Vaughn’s face for another uncoordinated kiss, tugging the accountant’s lip slightly with a suck.

Vaughn thrusted against the underside of Rhys’ dick. He arched his back backwards, taking a look at his body, Rhys’ body,  _ their bodies _ interacting with one another. Just looking at Rhys, beads of sweat rolling down his forehead, across his chest, his beautiful tattoos glistening in his living room. He licked his lips and looked down at Rhys, whose eyes were closed tight, and his mouth was ajar, letting thorough breaths out.

“You good?” Vaughn whispered a question, as if the answer could be no.

Rhys’ hands went to Vaughn’s hips, and trailed behind him, squeezing his ass in each hand, pulling Vaughn forward, making him buck against Rhys. Rhys hissed, “Yeah, yeah, yeah, I’m just- Yeah.”

He didn’t open his eyes. Vaughn moved his hand to caress the head of Rhys’ dick, his thumb smoothed over the slit, and Vaughn finally said, “You look like you’re gonna throw up.”

“Oh thanks,” Rhys said, opening his eyes, but looking to the left, toward Vaughn’s bedroom, “I’ll have to remember that’s what my  _ o-face  _ is like.”

“Your o- Wait, really?” Vaughn said, trying not to feel too satisfied with himself.

“Yeah man,” Rhys whispered, his voice wavering with a semblance of shame, “I just- this is a lot of, uh,  _ stimulation _ .”

“So you gotta close your eyes?”

“Vaughn,” Rhys looked at him finally, his eyes squinting like he was looking at the sun, “If I look at you for more than a second,” his eyes fluttered closed, “I’m gonna come.”

Vaughn never saw himself as someone who could be sexually desired, so when the man who he had fallen in love with some time ago, the same man who he thought was the most beautiful soul and body he’d ever met, thought he was attractive, all he wanted to give him was release.

Vaughn licked his hand and fully wrapped it around Rhys’ cock, ignoring his own. He squeezed toward the base and whispered, “I wouldn’t mind.”

A guttural groan came from Rhys, “You’re tryna kill me.”

Vaughn pressed his freehand to the back of the couch, leaning into Rhys. He craned his neck to kiss him. It wasn’t often that Vaughn would have the opportunity to be taller than Rhys, but looking down at him in a state of lust and undress was something he could get used to. Vaughn broke the kiss, a messy touch of lips and tongue, and whispered, “I- I-”

He didn’t know how to finish his thought, until Rhys opened his eyes. A sincere, kind, and thoughtful brown eye next to an analytical machine lit in blue made him remember everything. He whispered, “I love you, Rhys.”

Rhys winced at the words as Vaughn offered him steady, rhythmic strokes. Rhys’ mouth stuttered breaths, but he couldn’t find words. His hands dug into Vaughn’s hips, hard enough to hurt if they both weren’t so drowned in pleasure, and he bucked slightly up into Vaughn’s hand. Vaughn let go to spit in his hand once more, but the seconds of lack of hold on his cock made him gasp slightly. Vaughn returned with picked up speed- it was sloppier, but it was the pace and friction Rhys needed to put him over the edge.

His fingers dug in harder, the metal hand almost promising to do some damage if Rhys wasn’t  _ so _ close. His eyes fluttered closed but Vaughn whispered, “Rhys, I want you to- I want this.”

Rhys’ eyes opened, and he looked at Vaughn who hovered his body over him. He looked at the toning of his arms, his chest, his abs. He looked at the sweat that covered both of their bodies. He looked at the way Vaughn’s untouched dick weeped slightly, begging for contact. He looked up at Vaughn’s face, his hair clinging to his forehead, his face covered in blush, his eyes flashing from Rhys’ eyes to the work he was doing on his cock, and he strained out a moment’s warning, “I’m- Oh fuck Vaughn, I’m gonna come. _ I’m- I’m- I’m- _ !”

Vaughn kept his hand mostly cupped around the head of his dick, having Rhys cleanly ride out his orgasm, thrusting into Vaughn’s hand and coming. Most of it remained at Vaughn’s palm, seeping between his fingers, and before Rhys’ brain (filled with mostly static) could snap back to reality, Vaughn leaned back, easily relying on his core strength, to get a tissue.

He wiped up his hand, and asked Rhys, “Anywhere else?”

The indecency of Vaughn leaning back and picking his hips up while still hard and sitting on his lap made Rhys’ already spent cock twitch slightly. He grabbed the tissue from Vaughn and tossed it somewhere.

“Hey, I was trying to cl-” Vaughn began, but Rhys forced himself up to meet Vaughn’s lips in a myriad of lazy kisses. He held his back, and used the entirety of his strength- mostly from his inhuman arm- to flip Vaughn on his back. Rhys hovered over Vaughn slightly, holding himself up with one bent leg planted near Vaughn’s hip, the other on the floor next to the couch, and both hands on either side of Vaughn’s head. He looked Vaughn in his blush ridden face and whispered, “I- uh- I’ve never sucked a dick, but,” his pitch heightened, “there’s a first time for everything, right?”

Vaughn went to respond with something along the lines of  _ you don’t have to,  _ despite him completely wanting him to, but was interrupted with Rhys stepping off the couch, and falling to his knees beside his hip.

“I- Do you sit up, or,” Rhys tried to ask, but instead pulled Vaughn’s legs open and found himself comfortable between one leg on the couch and one slung over the edge. He took a deep breath, and then a short sigh before running his tongue up the underside.

“If I fuck up really bad, tell-” he began, but looked at Vaughn who stared up at the ceiling with eyes wider than he had ever seen. Self-satisfied, he continued.

Rhys ran his wet lips up the side of Vaughn’s cock, until meeting the head with a kiss. His tongue slipped into the slit, his first time tasting someone that wasn’t himself (morbid curiosity which led him to eating just a little more fruit), and he was more than okay with it. In fact, he let out a contented hum unintentionally, vibrating slightly against Vaughn’s prick, making him tremble slightly as he laid.

Rhys dipped his head down, gripping Vaughn’s inner thigh with his right hand and holding his cock steady at the base with his left, going as far as he physically could without feeling like he was choking. Admittedly, it wasn’t far, but Vaughn writhed and swore through clenched teeth, so Rhys felt okay with his inexperience.

His metal hand found one of Vaughn’s hands gripping the couch, and brought it to the top of his head, asking Vaughn to run a hand though his hair. Vaughn propped himself up on an elbow and watched as his fingers combed through sweaty, styled, cocoa brown hair. At the back of Rhys’ head his fingers trembled; there was something that felt so dirty about his lifelong best friend eagerly sucking his cock that he stopped and wondered if he were dreaming.

His hand left Rhys’ head, which made Rhys’ eyes look up to watch Vaughn as he pinched himself on the leg. Rhys choked out a laugh, coming up for air, “Did you just  _ pinch _ yourself?”

Vaughn looked at him red faced, his brain already fuzzy and reeling from the salacious act of his dick cold and slick with Rhys’ spit being lazily stroked in Rhys’ flesh hand.

“I feel like I’m dreaming,” was Vaughn’s response.

Rhys grinned a goofy grin and said, “I feel the same way.” His metal hand reached to his other arm, pinching the skin on the forearm before he continued, “Aaaand we’re both awake. Good thing too, because I’m enjoying myself.”

A wave of warmth overcame Vaughn, and he smiled, about to speak. The words, instead turned into a loud, obscene moan as Rhys lapped his tongue against Vaughn’s dick. His near-bruised lips met the side in a kiss, and Vaughn was sure he could feel him smile.

A hot pit dropped in Vaughn’s stomach and his entire body began to tense. He whispered, “Rhys, I’m  _ close _ .”

Rhys responded with a low hum and a press of his tongue to the slit of his cock, and Vaughn jerked slightly, thrusting into Rhys’ open mouth. Rhys laughed, just slightly, only allowing a huff of air to cool the saliva that coated Vaughn’s erection, before bowing his head down attempting to pull Vaughn’s cock deep into his throat.

“Rhysrhysrhysrhysrhys,” Vaughn said his name in a string, as if it were one long word, “I’m serious- I- Hold on-”

But Rhys only slowly bobbed back up, making sure to keep at least the head still in his mouth. He discovered he liked it- teasing Vaughn. The man had just been on his knees with Rhys’ dick in his mouth, and yet this was the hottest thing he’d seen. Vaughn squirming, trying to hold back from coming into his mouth.

“ _ Come on! _ ” Vaughn mewled, forcing his hand into Rhys’ hair in an attempt to pull his head back, but instead balled his fist with the locks in it, “I’m c- c-”

With the beginning of the warning, Rhys’ eyes flashed up and he hollowed his cheeks, staring into Vaughn’s eyes. Vaughn’s abdomen tightened, lurching him upward as he rode out his orgasm, bucking into Rhys’ mouth and coming hard. Rhys lowered himself further, then came back up and swallowed with Vaguhn’s cock still in his mouth.

Vaughn let out a loud, “ _ A- Ah _ !” He sat up fully, as Rhys let Vaughn’s still hard dick out, letting it soften without any bother.

“Did you-?” Vaughn began, but knew the answer.

Rhys licked his lips and just smiled in response. He asked, “Is the convenience store in our sector a 24 hour joint?”

“Rhys,” Vaughn sat up fully, “refractory period.”

Rhys just let out a little laugh and rested his head on Vaughn’s thigh, “Just in case.”

Vaughn barked out laughter, and put his hand under Rhys’ chin, “Are you spending the night?”

“Oh, are you trying to kick me out?” Rhys said, crawling onto the couch to kiss Vaughn, “Don’t make me sleep on your couch, you know how much I hate it.”

“I was hoping you’d want to sleep in my bed,” Vaughn looked down at Rhys’ hands, taking the metal one in his own, “with me.”

Rhys smiled, kissing Vaughn’s neck once, gently. Rhys let himself fully lay on Vaughn, their chests pressed together- if he couldn't handle it, he'd say so.

They were quiet a moment, just breathing and enjoying coming down from the slightly strenuous activity. Rhys whispered, “I’m really fucking sweaty.”

“Me too,” Vaughn let go of Rhys’ hand, “we should- Let’s get some rest.”

Rhys looked at Vaughn with a lightly stony face and nodded. He stood, wincing. Vaughn asked, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. That girl just had a really good right hook,” he rubbed his temple, “I hope you have at least pajamas for me.”

“You know where my clothes are,” Vaughn said, “take everything- shirt, underwear, some sweats will fit too.”

“Cause underwear is meant to be shared?” Rhys teased, wobbling into Vaughn’s room.

“My dick was in your mouth,” Vaughn replied, but regretted it as Rhys didn’t respond. Naked, he walked into his kitchen, pouring a glass of water and tossing two ibuprofen into his hand from the bottle.

He walked, hoping Rhys was still undressed so the playing field was even. Instead, Rhys was in Vaughn’s bed, under the covers, waiting for him.

“I bought this for you,” Vaughn said, putting the glass at the bedside table.

“You’re the best, br-” Rhys stopped himself, but allowed himself to finish, “-o.”

Vaughn pulled underwear on himself, and said, “I know that was- I don’t want you to regret it.”

“I-”

“Because I don’t,” Vaughn sighed, “Yeah, maybe we moved a little fast, and yeah, we haven’t even gone on a like- date but, I don’t know. I know it was a crazy near-death thing, but I wanted- I just don’t regret it.”

Rhys appreciated the clarity.

“Vaughn, it’s been all of three minutes. Besides,” Rhys chuckled, and he held out a hand. Vaughn went to take it, but Rhys plopped the five dollar bill in his hand.

_ Life’s too short. _

He laughed and set the bill down. He said, “It is. I just wanted to make sure you- You meant it.”

“I meant what?” Rhys asked, “The  _ blowjob _ ? Because I’m sure you can gather an answer…”

“No,” Vaughn said, “The- You said you loved me.”

“Vaughn,” Rhys whispered, “I  _ do _ love you. I realized I was in love with you in fucking  _ college." _

" _What_?"

"Remember when took that online quiz for me-"

"I failed that online quiz."

"You _tried,"_ Rhys ran his hands through his own hair, "and I woke up to you freaking out. And all I could think of was how badly I wanted to kiss you, and thank you for even- I dunno, trying?"

"I would've-" Vaughn laughed, "Man."

"But we kept being best friends- Not that I _at all_ regret it- and I dunno, I thought- I thought I could move on. And then this past week, I felt- I felt a weird jealous rage when I saw you and Yvette- If you had to fall for a best friend, why couldn’t it be me?"

"It was you- It was always you, Rhys."

Rhys smiled slightly, "What were you doing with her anyway?”

“Trying to figure out how to get you,” Vaughn admitted, “Did it work?”

Rhys reached up, pulling Vaughn by his briefs to sit beside him, “You said refractory period, man.”

“Shut up,” Vaughn laughed, pushing his arm off of him.

Rhys looked up at Vaughn from his lounging position, and ran his hand through his hair.

“Kiss me,” Rhys whispered, and Vaughn pressed an innocent kiss to Rhys’ lips. Rhys smiled against him, kissing him over and over, and said again, “I  _ love  _ you.”

Vaughn’s heart did flips in his chest and returned it, “I love you too.”

He picked up the five that sparked it all and said, “I should frame this. Maybe hang it in our-”

He looked at it. The message was different. He flipped it over to the same thing that Fiona wrote. The back had Sasha’s boyfriends number, and the words  _ If you’ve got deep pockets and a keen sense of adventure _ .

“What… What the hell does that mean?” Rhys asked.

Vaughn looked at her, and then back at the note. He whispered, “A vault key.”

“A  _ what _ ?” Rhys fully sat up.

“I know they’re con women, but the whole reason they were here was to drop info on a vault key,” Vaughn explained, “but I think- I think they might trust us. They’d rather let us buy the key than give it to some other Hyperion  _ jackass _ .”

Rhys whispered, “If we had a vault key… We’d  _ own _ Hyperion.”

“Aren’t those things worth like- a bazillion dollars?” Vaughn asked him, gripping the bill.

“How many zeroes in a bazillion,  _ Mr. Numbers? _ ” Rhys said, “If we had a vault key, we could do anything. No corporate ladder, no kissing ass… We’d be- We’d be kings. The two of us, in  _ our _ castle.”

“Kings of our own domain,” Vaughn let out an unbelieving breath, “Nobody would bother us.”

Rhys looked at him. All he could think of was the beautiful reality of he and Vaughn living the rest of their lives without deadlines, without bosses, without stress. He wanted nothing more than to have enough time and money to _experience_ life outside of work with the man he loved. Fuck, they could get their own home, their own ship, their own _planet_.

They could have everything.

“Kings Rhys and Vaughn,” Rhys looked at him, pulling him into his lap for another kiss, “Forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAO CAN U TELL THAT I'M WEARING A BIG VEIL OF SHAME????  
> Tag urself I'm Rhys using his robot hand for some strange reason


	10. Epilogue

Rhys and Vaughn had shared a sleeping space on more than one occasion. In high school, they’d pass out, both sitting up against Rhys’ wall, and wake up slightly entangled. In college, Vaughn would turn Rhys on his side, waiting for him to throw up, but it’d never come, and they’d fall asleep face-to-face. Sometimes after work they’d unwind with beers and end up spooning on the couch, trying to fit both of their bodies.

But only one time did they have sex, and woke up in bed together because… maybe they were a couple instead of a couple of friends. And that’s what Rhys woke up to.

Rhys woke up to a buzzing from the inside of his skull. At first, he thought it was a continuation of the blaring headache he got from Fiona punching him in the side of his head, but as he stirred and groaned awake, he realized that he was receiving a call.

The room was dark with the lights off and no natural light to let in. He opened the palm of his hand to reveal Yvette’s as the caller.

He looked at Vaughn, and then his hand, and decided to answer.

“H- Rhys?” Yvette asked, “Why’re you so dark?”

Yvette could only see features of Rhys’ face illuminated in blue light, as well as the blue light of his ECHO eye. Rhys whispered, “Because it’s still morning.”

“It’s almost noon,” she said with a purse of her lips, “Why are you whispering?”

“It is?” Rhys sat up higher, “It’s- uh…” He didn’t want to admit he didn’t want to awaken Vaughn who was undressed, sleeping next to him. He whispered, “I don’t know, I’m just sleepy I guess.”

“Well you better wake the fuck up,” Yvette said, “I guess some bullshit happened last night. And now Henderson needs to meet up with you and Vasquez apparently.”

“What kind of bullshit?” Vaughn said with a stretch.

“It’s- Is that Vaughn?” Yvette leaned forward. She looked like she had a fine night and a productive morning. She, however, didn’t look like she fucked the love of her life last night, and slept in- sweaty and satisfied.

Vaughn let out an embarrassed laugh, reaching across Rhys to turn on the light on the bedside table. The light revealed to Yvette, a very shirtless Vaughn returning next to Rhys, in the same state of dress.

“Holy shit,” Yvette whispered, “Did you guys just- Don’t tell me- No, tell me.”

“Oh my god,” Vaughn put his hand on his forehead, combing back his bed head, “We’re just-”

“ _ Yeah _ , well not  _ just _ , but,” Rhys laughed and Vaughn’s head darted towards him. Rhys looked back to Vaughn and said, “What am I supposed to do? Lie?”

“Oh  _ gross _ ,” Yvette rolled her eyes, “but also-  _ Finally _ , good for you guys. Never believed I could be  _ more  _ of a third wheel than I already am.”

“I’m-” Rhys started, but he trailed back, “Wait did you say Henderson wanted to meet with me? And Vasquez?”

“I don’t know!” Yvette shrugged bodily, “Maybe you’re finally getting in trouble for chucking something at Vasquez!”

“Oh who gives a shit, he was trying to-” Rhys cut himself off, “That guy can eat a dick.”

“Oh  _ he  _ can?” Yvette said, trying to come up with something clever about Rhys and dick, she shook her head, “All I know is he keeps paging  _ me _ , for some god-forsaken reason, telling me to get you to his office. Could you do me that much?”

“Yeah, I-” he looked around, “I guess text him I’ll be there in 20.”

“And maybe after, we can get lunch to celebrate, uh-” she gestured her hand in a circle, attempting to encapsulate the two men sitting side by side, “ _ this _ .”

“I’d love that,” Vaughn said, “Y’know, my treat.”

“Oh hell yeah,” she smiled, “I’ll meet you guys outside of Henderson’s office in a bit. Love you both.”

“Love you too,” they said, and Yvette hung up. Rhys closed his hand, and looked at Vaughn. He laughed slightly and said, “Hey, uh, good morning.”

“Good morning.”

They were silent a moment, and Rhys said, “I- You feelin’ okay?”

“I am,” Vaughn laced his hands together, “if you are.”

“I am,” Rhys smiled genuinely, “The coolest thing about being in love with your best friend is-” He put his flesh hand over Vaughn’s clasped hands, “-we can go back to where we were, just with some- Y’know, makin’ out.”

Vaughn laughed, relief solely pumping his blood.

“You’re my  _ best friend _ , man,” Rhys smiled, “and I love you.”

Vaughn’s eyes flashed up to see Rhys’ face. He was close enough to not be blurry without his glasses. He began, “I lo-” But Rhys cut him off with a kiss.

“How bad do I smell?” he murmured against Vaughn’s lips, giving him another kiss, “You think Henderson could wait for us to hop in the shower?”

_ Oh fuck off _ .

Vaughn held Rhys’ face, “I think you should see what Henderson wants.”

“You’re right,” Rhys sighed, “Do you think I can get away with wearing yesterday’s pants?”

“Yeah, probably,” Vaughn pushed Rhys out of bed, “I doubt Henderson was paying attention to what you were wearing.”

“I am shocked and offended you’d say something like that,” Rhys said sarcastically, “I thought I looked nice.”

“You did,” Vaughn cracked a smile, putting his glasses on, “I didn’t say Henderson had any taste.”

It was weird to see Rhys stand in Vaughn’s underwear. They fit him fine, but Vaughn recognized they weren’t his usual. Rhys stood there, put his hands on his hips and then whispered, “I gotta pee.”

“I’ll go get your clothes,” Vaughn said, stretching, “I hope your shirt isn’t  _ too _ wrinkled. I don’t know if we have time to iron.”

Vaughn could hear a laugh choke out from Rhys in the bathroom. He never ironed his clothes. Vaughn did it for him in college a lot. He picked up the button up, not exactly crisp as it had been sitting in a pile on the floor, but it wasn’t the most wrinkly he’d seen. After all, Rhys had left dress shirts at the bottom of his school backpack in college.

He bent over to pick up Rhys’ pants, the belt still in the loops, acutely aware that he and Rhys had sex. Something that was on his mind for the past few weeks, and that was subconsciously somewhere in his head long before that. He held the pants in his hands, and Rhys put his hands on his hips behind him, resting his chin on the top of his head.

“After lunch, you wanna run to a drugstore or something?” Rhys asked.

“God, you’re eager,” Vaughn looked up, “I usually wait until date three or four to put out.”

“Whoa, get your mind out of the gutter,” Rhys gave Vaughn’s butt a squeeze before taking the pants from him, “I wanted an ice cream sandwich.”

“Wh- Oh, I-”

“I’m kidding,” Rhys said, “Of course I wanna hit that.” He got dressed, there in Vaughn’s living room like it was a dance. Vaughn could feel heat stretching across his cheeks as he stood in awe of his friend-turned-lover.

“You wanna get dressed?” Rhys asked, “We should head out soon.”

Vaughn realized his state of undress, nodded, and excused himself to his bedroom. From the living room, Rhys shouted things he thought but could never admit, “ _ You’ve got a really cute butt man! _ ”

Vaughn couldn’t believe the echo reverberating through the metal door. Henderson dead, Vasquez overtaking his position, and Rhys a janitor? He pressed his ear harder.

“You’re dismissed, Rhys,” he heard the distinct voice of Hugo practically spit at Rhys. Footsteps sounded toward the door, and then a shout, “I’ll let you know when I need my trash can emptied!”

The door shot open, and Vaughn put his head down away from Vasquez, worried that, just for rubbing more than elbows with Rhys, he’d reach the same fate.

Rhys’ mouth was a thin line, his lower lip slightly bitten inside his mouth, his eyes were glassy, almost hopeless, and his jaw was clenched. Vaughn had seen this face before: Frustration to the point of tears.

“Wh- What the hell was that?” Vaughn gasped, “He can’t do that to us!”

“He just did.”

He tried to offer his support, but Rhys spiraled. He kept putting his hands to his forehead, a string of words that had no meaning coming out. He looked at his supposed boyfriend and said, “You know how this place is! Blood in the water, and  _ everyone can smell it! _ ”

“Come on, all we gotta do is lay low, and figure something out before-”

Volatile, Rhys kicked the trashcan in the hall and the overhead announcer declared his position and where he was needed. He looked at Vaughn, angry and hopeless.

“Uh-” Yvette came from the corner, “What the hell was that? I hope that was a joke.”

Rhys took a deep breath, “Vasquez threw Henderson out of an airlock for not checking the girls last night.”

“And he demoted Rhys for-” Vaughn’s voice was low, “for saving me.”

Rhys looked at him, “It wasn’t you. The asshole has always hated me, and, I mean the feelings are mutual, he wanted a way to take me down.”

Yvette started walking toward the sector she booked them lunch at, and Vaguhn said, “There’s gotta be something we can do. You didn’t spend years kissing up to that bastard Henderson to be a trashman. Come on, we gotta think.”

“I-” Rhys whispered, and then turned around to face his friends, “We don’t have to work here anymore.”

“Uh- Rhys?” Yvette said, “You don’t exactly  _ quit _ Hyperion.”

“Hold on,” he pulled his wallet out of his pants pocket, and opened it up to reveal a five dollar bill.

“You  _ kept _ the-”

Rhys turned it over to the phone number and note. He whispered, “You don’t have to be an employee if you’re already king.”

“What are you talking about? about?” Yvette was lost.

“Those girls- they had were trying to drop a deal up here for a vault key,” Vaughn explained, “They weren’t just up here to steal wallets and watches.” His voice was a low whisper.

“Whoa.”

“If we can get the vault key,” Rhys explained, “we can  _ own _ Hyperion. The three of us.”

“Okay, okay,” Yvette said, wrapping her head around it, “How much money were they looking for? It says  _ deep pockets _ .”

“Ten million,” Vaughn said.

“Ten million!” Rhys interrupted in a shrill whisper, “Where the fuck are we gonna get ten million dollars?”

“Hold please...” Vaughn pressed the side of his glasses and, “Done.”

Rhys looked down at him, first confused, then a smile stretched on his face, “I’m not gonna lie… that was hot.”

Vaughn rolled his eyes, “I think you forgot I’m the best damn accountant around here. Besides, ten million is  _ chump change _ around here. By the time anyone notices-  _ bam! _ Vault key.”

“Uh,” Yvette put her hands on her hips, “This sounds extremely dangerous and deadly, so uh- call me if you live, I guess.”

“Wait,” Vaughn turned around, “Requisitions! We need clearance to Pandora, and a car.”

“Maybe a Loader Bot or two, if things get dicey.”

“Listen. I love you guys. But I don’t know how comfortable with this plan I am,” Yvette crossed her arms, “Stealing  _ ten million _ and  _ a car _ from  _ Hyperion _ . That’s how you end up like- Like Henderson! Remember Richter-”

“Richter was an asshole,” Vaughn said.

“Yvette, please,” Rhys said, “If we score this key, we are all moving up.”

“And right now,” Vaughn said, “We’re all janitor.”

Yvette sighed, “That’s- I’ll get you a town car and clearance. Vaughn, go deposit the money. Rhys- Change your clothes, you wore that yesterday.”

Rhys smiled sheepishly. Yvette continued, “And meet at the cantina, before I let you guys take off on this  _ suicide mission _ , someone’s buying me lunch. I’m hungry.”

“Deal,” Rhys said, giving her a pat on the arm.

And to Pandora the new couple went, completely unaware of where this faux vault key would take them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for all the in-game dialogue, i was just trying to say where this story tied into the game as a canon-divergent but also compliant AU!!!  
> Thanks so much for reading- every comment, kudos, and hit means the world to me  
> If you ever have requests for gayperion stuff hit me up at GarlicPolice on tumblr. Rn im in Rhys/Vaughn hell soo youd be doing me a favor lol


End file.
